DECISIONES
by Marie Kim Winchester Kou
Summary: Dijeron que no había oportunidad para este amor, pero la decisión no estaba en las personas ajenas a este sentimiento, esa era únicamente decisión de Serena mi "bombón" y mía, nosotros decidimos amarnos, aun a pesar de que ella tenía una misión que cumplir. SyS Universo Paralelo. Pasado, presente y futuro unidos.
1. Tokio de Cristal

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras:

_Este no es un universo alterno, ni tampoco es post stars, es más bien algo que quedo en medio de ambos, un Universo Paralelo, ¿y por qué motivo?, sencillo, tomamos tantas decisiones en nuestras vidas que a veces nos preguntamos ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haber hecho esto o aquello?, cada decisión es un camino distinto, una brecha distinta a nuestro futuro, que en algún punto del infinito universo puede llevarse a acabo, tal vez conocer personas distintas, amores distintos, situaciones felices o tal vez trágicas. Pues bien esta es la nueva idea loca que se nos ocurrió, recuerden todo tiene un motivo o razón de ser, esperamos que les guste, y les vuelvo a recordar, es un UNIVERSO PARALELO por lo cual habrá cosas o situaciones conocidas y novedosas, esperemos que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como nosotras al escribirlo._

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou.

Summary: Dijeron que no había oportunidad para este amor, pero la decisión no estaba en las personas ajenas a este sentimiento, esa era únicamente decisión de Serena mi "bombón" y mía, nosotros decidimos amarnos, aun a pesar de que ella tenía una misión que cumplir. SyS Universo Paralelo. Pasado, presente y futuro unidos.

**DECISIONES**

Capítulo 1

Tokio de Cristal

_Caminaba entre los pasillos, pensativo; había regresado tiempo atrás a la tierra junto con sus hermanos. No sabía exactamente lo que sucedería, pero tenía deseos estar junto a su amada bombón. De inicio fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos, por todas sus amigas, incluso por Sailor Uranus. Había sido un agradable momento, más por poder ver a su amada bombón, la cual sin duda había cambiado mucho, aun cuando su belleza se había incrementado, y había madurado, considerablemente, lo que más llamaba su atención era su mirada apagada ¿qué había sucedido?, ¿a dónde se había ido toda esa alegría que solía caracterizarla?, su porte era elegante como debía ser el de la Neo Reina de Tokio de Cristal. Cada que intentaba acercarse a para platicar ella parecía evadirlo, y como si de una sombra se tratara el Rey siempre se hacía presente en los momentos menos oportunos haciéndole perder cada una de las oportunidades para poder siquiera entablar conversación con ella. El reino de Black Moon había iniciado sus ataques, y sin pensarlo dos veces defendio el reino como todo un guerrero, se había convertido en líder de la guardia real, parecía ser un papel que conocía perfectamente bien como si ya antes lo hubiese sido, quizás debía agradecer la guerra con ellos, ya que gracias a eso por fin la oportunidad que había ansiado llego. Logro acercarse a su bombón, a la cual le había confesado los sentimientos que siempre había encerrado, y así fue como iniciaron una relación clandestina._

Su mente divagaba, en la conversación que habían sostenido la última vez, la esperaría en el lugar donde se veían cada que podían, esa situación comenzaba a ser cansada y estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo eso, sin darse cuenta una pequeña niña tropezó con él, esta comenzó a llorar, lo cual hizo que se agachará hasta quedar a su nivel.

-Pequeña dama... ¿te encuentras bien? -_sonrió mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie_-

-Si... pero mi vestido... -_dijo con un puchero señalando su siempre impecable vestido manchado de tierra_- mamá se va a enojar...

-Tranquila pequeña dama te ayudare -_sacudió la tierra del vestido con la mano_- pero no te has lastimado ¿verdad?

-No... -_sonrió sutil, sonrojada_- estoy bien... iba a mis clases con Plu, ¿a dónde ibas tu Fighter?, ¿me llevas? -_sonrió con aquel gesto que sabía que nadie le negaba nada-_

-Iré a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire pequeña dama ¿le gustaría ser mi acompañante?

_Asintió frenéticamente extendiendo su mano hacía él_- A mamá también le gusta mucho ir... a papá casi no...

_Tomo su mano sintiendo una extraña calidez que si bien ya conocía ahora entendía la razón_- Es un bonito lugar sabes... a tu mamá le gusta mucho los espacios abiertos, llenos de árboles y pasto...

-Sí, mami dijo que los bosques que había antes eran hermosos y que había pasado sus mejores días al aire libre... _-suspiró profundamente_-

-Si... eran muy hermosos -_murmuró con melancolía_- aún existe un parque... ¿te gustaría ir uno de estos días?

-Si... -_sonrió emocionada_- siempre he querido ir pero mamá no me deja... ni con Mars o Venus...

-Bueno iremos pero no se lo digas, o no nos dejaran ir qué te parece pequeña dama ¿guardarías el secreto?

-Si... tú y yo con un secreto... si... -_dijo emocionada sujetándose con más fuerza_-

-De acuerdo entonces vamos al parque pequeña dama... te gustara

-Gracias Fighter... -_sonrió feliz dando pequeños brincos para poder ir a su ritmo, a la vez que se libraría de aquellas aburridas clases con Plu_-

-A tu regreso iras a tus clases ¿de acuerdo?, no vaya ser que te reprendan por eso y no me gustaría

-Ah pero es que... -_hizo un puchero_- esas clases me aburren...

-A tu mamá también le aburrían las clases -_sonrió divertido_-

-¿En serio?, entonces porque ahora me obliga a ir...

-Porque... -se quedó pensativo- gracias a eso es que es una persona con grandes conocimientos... es muy sabia y... -_recordar a su bombón en aquella época y ver lo que quedaba de ella lo hacía sentir nostálgico_-

-Mamá quiere que sea como ella cuando sea grande, pero para eso falta mucho ¿verdad Fighter?

-Así es pequeña dama falta mucho pero no por eso debes descuidar tus clases por que sin duda serás una gran persona que tendrá su propio juicio para decidir su futuro... eso es lo que tu madre y yo deseamos para ti pequeña dama -_frente a él hizo aparecer un portal- _te cargare para ir al parque que está al otro lado del portal

-Si Fighter... -_extendió sus bracitos dejando que la cargara_-

_La tomo entre sus brazos entrando al portal al salir se encontró con lo único que quedaba del Tokio que él recordaba_- Este es el parque y por allá hay un lago... -_el portal desapareció a sus espaldas_- pequeña dama... cuando tomes una decisión siempre hazlo siguiendo a tu corazón ¿lo harás?

-Lo mismo me dice mi mamá... -_se soltó de su mano y camino hacía un pequeño sendero_- papá me dice que tengo que pensar en el bien de los demás también...

-Si... tu mamá siempre ha pensado en los demás... _-desvió su mirada presionando sus puños_- pero aunque pienses en los demás... yo sé que también pensaras en ti y tu corazón te dirá lo que debes hacer para el bien tanto tuyo como el de los demás, pero sobre todo en la felicidad para todos...

_Volteo a verlo sonriendo-_ Mi corazón me dice que te diga gracias por traerme... -_en seguida se volteó y comenzó a correr por el césped fresco disfrutando de ese momento de libertad sin tener que cohibirse ante nadie_-

_Se recargo en un árbol observándola, sin duda era idéntica a su madre, esa alegría al disfrutar de pequeños detalles, como en su momento ella disfrutaba de los helados y de los lugares hermosos, cerró los ojos recordando cada momento vivido junto a ella_- Yo hare que vuelvas a ser feliz... hare regresar la alegría a tus ojos lo prometo bombón -_murmuró para sí mismo_-

_Había corrido por todo el lugar encontrando una pequeña rana que le mostro a Fighter al cual incito para jugar con ella haciendo que la persiguiera, deseaba que todas sus tardes fueran así de divertidas_- Es tan... lindo este lugar...

-Lo es pequeña dama... te traeré cada que pueda... lo prometo, pero ya es hora de volver o comenzaran a preocuparse -_jugar con ella le había hecho volver a ese pasado cuando reía con las ocurrencias de su bombón, le había hecho relajarse un poco de toda esa tensión que ahora invadía todo su ser-_

-Está bien Fighter... gracias por traerme... _-sacudió su vestido y sonrió feliz_- te quiero mucho... -_se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza-_

-Yo también te quiero mucho pequeña dama tenlo siempre presente -_la abrazo con fuerza besando su frente_- ahora regresemos y guardemos el secreto -_hizo aparecer de nuevo el portal_-

-Está bien... shhh... -_coloco el dedo índice sobre sus labios_- será nuestro secreto...

_Coloco su dedo sobre sus labios-_ Shhh

_Sonrió divertida extendiendo sus brazos para que la cargara de nuevo._

_La cargo dedicándole una amplia sonrisa-_ ¿Me prometes que darás todo de ti en todo lo que hagas?

-Sí, siempre... -_Sonrió feliz_-

-Así me gusta pequeña dama porque aunque a tu mamá no le gustaban las clases cuando se proponía hacer algo lo hacía siempre perfecto... porqué daba su corazón en todo... -_entro al portal con ella_-

-Pequeña Dama... -_dijo Sailor Plut al ver que Fighter la llevaba en brazos_- ¿dónde has estado?, al Rey Endimión no le gustaría saber que no tomaste tus clases...

-Perdóname Plut fue culpa mía -_sonrió a la Sailor-_ ¿puedes darle sus clases ahora?

-Gracias Fighter... -_Dijo observándolo fijamente_- Pequeña Dama adelántate al salón... en seguida iré...

_Sonrió feliz-_ Gracias Plut desde hoy daré lo mejor de y aprenderé de tus enseñanzas

_La observo desconcertada viéndola como se alejaba corriendo_- Fighter sabes que está prohibido salir de Tokio de Cristal... si el Rey Endimión se llegara a enterar...

-Él no lo sabrá si no se lo dices... Plut... sé que de todas las Sailor tu eres la más sabia, eres la guardiana del tiempo... dime porque... ¿por qué este encierro?, ¿dónde quedo la libertad de la que gozaban los seres humanos?

-Sabes las razones Fighter... -_se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda_- esta es la vida en la que ahora tenemos que aprender a vivir... la Neo Reina salió a su paseo vespertino... quizá quieras saludarla... -_dijo comenzando a alejarse_-

-Quisiera saber lo que en verdad piensas de la vida que llevamos actualmente... quisiera saber hacía donde esta verdaderamente tu lealtad -_dio media vuelta para alejarse hacía los jardines_- cuida de la pequeña dama... y no permitas que nada le pase

-Nada le pasara mientras este conmigo... en ausencia de sus padres... -_dijo alejándose por completo_-

-Gracias... -_continúo su camino hacia los jardines, estaba decidido a hacer algo por cambiarlo todo_-

_Estaba sentada como siempre observando el cielo azul, la suave brisa mecía despacio su cabello, ahora todo era tan distinto, no era una niña pero pensar en todo lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que sucedía con su vida diaria era difícil de asimilar, pero era algo que ella sin darse cuenta había aceptado con todo y sus posibles consecuencias._

-Alteza... hoy luce mucho más hermosa que nunca -_se acercó hincándose ante ella_-

_Esa voz, tan solo escucharla hacía que su corazón latiera como hacía años no lo hacía, con fuerza, deseo y anhelo_- Gracias... usted también luce muy apuesto...

_Tomo su mano con suavidad besándola_- Majestad... -_sus encuentros siempre eran de esa forma, para disimular ante los demás y cuando podían él aparecía un portal y desaparecían juntos por algunas horas_- sabe... estuve con la pequeña dama...

_Se quedó callada observándolo-_ ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-La lleve al parque y corrió como nunca...

-¿Al parque?, pero... si Endimión se entera... no quiero que te llame la atención...

-No se enterara... digamos que es un secreto entre la pequeña dama y yo... pero sé que a usted no puedo ocultarle nada... además... me importa poco si él me llama la atención...

_Volteo a ver a su alrededor el lugar estaba solitario_- No debiste hacerlo Seiya... no le agrada tu presencia y este tipo de cosas le molestan más...

-No me importa... -_mantuvo su posición_- ¿qué clase de vida es esta?, que más quiere arrebatarme, no le basta con lo que tiene, ¿que debe privar a todos de su voluntad?

_Se puso de pie alejándose un par de pasos-_ No es eso, no lo entiendes, no le agradas por muchas razones y le añades una más...

-Perfecto, dime ¿cuantas más puedo añadir?, y lo hare con gusto -_sonrió sin moverse de su lugar_-

_Volteo a verlo, respiró profundamente negando_- Haz lo que quieras... yo no te voy a privar de tu voluntad, así que eres libre...

-Qué bueno que me das esa libertad... porque pienso secuestrarlas...

_Desvió la mirada_- Sera mejor que regrese... no quiero volver a tocar ese tema...

-¿Acaso piensas volver a huir de mí?, dime ¿por cuánto tiempo más vas a castigarme?, ¿solo porque ese engreído no se enoje?, ¿hasta cuándo piensas enfrentar a tu corazón?

-No es por Endimión, es por mí, es por ti, por la Pequeña Dama... me equivoque en el pasado y no hay nada que pueda hacer para remediarlo, así que no insistas...

-Puedes hacer mucho... huyamos juntos, con la pequeña dama... podemos ser felices... si no te vas conmigo lo hare por las malas... y créeme no te gustara, pero ya estoy cansado de tener que esconder el amor que siento por ti...

-Basta Seiya... -_dijo con seriedad_- no entiendes todo lo que está en juego, no soy solo yo... Tokio de Cristal depende de mí para sobrevivir, no puedo ni quiero ser egoísta, lo que paso es mejor dejarlo en el pasado y lo que sentimos solo como un recuerdo y ya...

-Estas siendo egoísta contigo misma y conmigo... incluso con Tokio de Cristal... ¿quién quiere vivir en un reino donde ya no hay sueños?, ¿no era eso lo que defendías acaso?, dime ¿dónde quedo todo eso? _-se puso de pie observándola-_ no me rendiré te lo juro

-Deberás hacerlo... -dijo con firmeza- porque ya no tienes por qué luchar, lo que dije haz de cuenta que nunca lo pronuncie, y lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo... fue solo...

-El deseo de tu corazón _-se acercó a ella haciéndola girar hacía él_- podemos luchar juntos Serena... podemos ser felices...

-Eso ya no es posible... -_murmuró bajando la mirada, ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a los ojos porque sabía que su amor por él la haría flaquear_-

-Es posible... todo es posible... ¿recuerdas? -_subió su mentón con delicadeza para ver sus ojos_- tú me enseñaste a luchar... a no ser egoísta... pero ahora quiero que seas egoísta contigo...

-Seiya... no puedo, es demasiado tarde para ti y para mí... -_murmuró con tristeza_- no debí contarte nada, lo siento...

-No lo es... al contrario... aún hay esperanza... -_tomo su mano posándola sobre su corazón_- yo la tengo y te conozco y sé que este no es el mundo que tú quieres...

-Lo lamento de verdad... -_murmuró perdida en su mirada, en su calor_- te amo Seiya pero no sé si sea capaz de luchar...

-Sé que eres capaz de luchar, tan solo debes dejar que tu corazón vuelva a latir como lo hacía antes... cuando luchabas por el amor y la justicia... como cuando te conocí... -_se acercó a ella para rozar sus labios_- luchare de la misma forma que lo hice en el milenio de plata

_Cerro los ojos ante el suave contacto de sus labios, no quiso pensar en mas, solo en él, en su amor por ese hombre que le pedía luchar-_ Te amo Seiya... -_murmuró antes de rodear su cuello y dejar que sus labios la callaran, que no le permitieran volver a rendirse, que la impulsaran a luchar por él, por su amor, por todo_-

_Rodeo su cintura acercándola hacía él besándola, como si en ese beso se le fuera la vida, sus deseos y todo su ser._

_En ese instante sentía que podría morir entre sus brazos en ese instante, podía ser feliz con un beso del verdadero amor._

_Sonrió entre sus labios_- Huyamos ahora mismo bombón... huyamos ahora que podemos

-Seiya... te amo pero... la Pequeña Dama... -_murmuró aun sujetándose de su cuello, siempre le había gustado aquella manera que tenia de sujetarla hacía él, siempre con el temor latente de que los separaran_-

-La llevaremos con nosotros... no estoy dispuesto a dejar a ninguna de las dos... podremos huir... podremos volver a Kimonku la princesa nos recibirá gustosa... y estaremos a salvo, la pequeña dama disfrutara de las flores y de todo su esplendor...

-Lo has pensado muy bien ¿verdad? -_sonrió mirándolo fijamente, esa seguridad, esa mirada tan profunda, siempre la llevaría en su mente y en su corazón_- esta noche... cuando todos duerman

_Sonrió acariciando su mejilla-_ Esta noche te esperare aquí junto con la pequeña dama... Taiki y Yaten nos ayudaran te lo aseguro todo saldrá bien confía en mi

-Yo tampoco puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ti, ya no me importara nada más que tú y mi hija... te amo Seiya... siempre te he amado y te amare por el resto de mi vida...

-Yo también te he amado desde siempre... y esta vez no estoy dispuesto a ceder... luchare por nosotros... por qué ahora sé que te amare por toda la eternidad, siempre que renazca mi corazón te buscara a ti y a nadie mas

-Lo sabía... -_dijo la voz tranquila y hasta cierto punto divertida_- siempre supe que mi querida esposa me engañaba con un don nadie como Fighter...

_Se sobresalto al escucharlo, sin pensarlo se puso delante de la reina protegiéndola_- Endimión...

-Para ti soy el Rey Endimión... -_Dijo sonriendo con ironía dirigiendo la mirada hacía su esposa_- y estas cometiendo un acto de alta traición...

-Lo siento mucho su majestad -_respondiendo a su burla con desdén y burla-_ y yo no veo que cometa un acto de traición siendo que solo sigo los latidos de mi corazón

-Eso crees... te acusare de intento de secuestro hacía nuestra Reina y hacía nuestra Princesa... claro que es un acto de traición... ¿o acaso quiere que diga la verdad? que la Neo Reina nos traiciona al querer dejar a su pueblo desprotegido, abandonándonos por seguir a un simple guardián... y que no es más que una...

_Respiro con impotencia sin dudarlo genero una bola de energía arrojándosela-_ Acúsame de traición o di lo que quieras sobre mí pero a ella no la vas a ensuciar aún mas

_Había logrado esquivarlo sin dificultad_- ¿Yo insultarla? -_sonrió con burla_- mira quien lo dice, el tipo que le propone huir como una mujer cualquiera... -_desenfundo su espada señalándolo con ella_- ¿desde cuándo juegan a los enamorados? 

-Endimión, es suficiente... -_dijo con la seriedad y firmeza_- lamento que lo hayas descubierto así pero es la verdad, amo a Seiya a Fighter y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a él, ya no...

_Se acercó aun apuntando con su espada_- ¿Ahora vas a luchar contra mí que te he amado siempre?, ¿que he luchado junto a ti para proteger a la humanidad?, ¿vas a desechar todo eso por una simple aventura?

_Se separo un poco de Seiya tan solo para poder encarar a Endimión_- Si... porque no es una simple aventura, lo amo quizá desde antes de conocerlo, lo amo más de lo que alguna vez llegue amarte a ti, agradezco todo lo que has hecho, pero agradecimiento no es igual a amor...

-¿Así que no es amor? -_sonrió acercándose aún más_- solo te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me juro amor una y otra vez, la que siempre me buscaba y suplicaba, hazte a un lado

-No lo hare Endimión, no queremos pelear contigo... -_subió la mano hacía las de Seiya para hacer que las bajara_- solo queremos irnos en paz, no volverás a saber de nosotros, deja que intente ser feliz al menos por un tiempo...

-¿Y que te hace pensar que los dejare ir así por qué si?

-Por el amor que presumías sentir por ella... por todo lo que sé que ella representa para ti

_Hizo una mueca de ironía_- Te equivocas... no "presumía" yo la amaba, pero ella nunca me vio como lo hacía contigo... ¿crees que no esperaba este momento?, llevo años esperando por poder deshacerme de ti para siempre... quítate Serenity no quiero manchar tu hermoso vestido con la sangre de este tipo...

-Llevas años o milenios -_se burló-_ si no mal recuerdo ansiabas deshacerte de mi desde antes -_se mantuvo firme y seguro_-

-Así que lo recuerdas... -_sonrió divertido-_ ojala que lo hubieras hecho a su debido tiempo, ahora es muy tarde... -_volvió a alzar la espada hacía él_-

_Genero un escudo y una espada de energía_- Lo que importa es que ahora lo recuerdo y la protegeré aunque sea lo último que haga

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieres, eso será lo último que hagas... -_dijo lanzando un primer golpe, fuerte, preciso-_

_Sabía que tenía que detenerlos, pero también que era algo inevitable, era un enfrentamiento entre ellos, aunque al final sabía que uno terminaría herido pero confiaba en que no sería Seiya porque a él lo impulsaba su amor y a Endimión solo la molestia y el rencor._

_Se defendió, con el escudo impulsando su espada hacía él-_ Eso parece un reto majestad

-Es una promesa... -_dijo volviendo a tratar de herirlo, agitando su espada contra él, golpeando una y otra vez el escudo_- maldita la hora en que volviste a aparecer...

-Siempre apareceré cuando menos lo esperes -_no se atrevía a moverse de su lugar por temor a que Serenity saliera herida, mantenía firma su escudo, y la espada balanceándola_-

-"Para llevar acabo tu gran amor" -_dijo con ironía, lo conocía, sabía su manera de pelear, y había descubierto un hueco, un espacio vacío en su defensa, uno que no tardaba en demostrar, siempre tan débil_-

-Para protegerla siempre... aun... si ella no llegara amarme como yo, siempre voy a protegerla porque soy su guardián -_lanzo un golpe certero hacía el hiriendo su costado_-

_Se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito, observo como el impecable traje de Endimión comenzaba a humedecerse de sangre, por un segundo volteó a ver a Seiya, tenía que hacer algo por lo que dio un paso al frente._

-Te arrepentirás de esto, te lo juro... -_dijo blandiendo su espada con mucha más fuerza y seguridad golpeando una y otra vez su escudo o chocando con su espada, en su mirada había odio, lo odiaba_- jamás serás feliz con ella...

_Mantuvo su defensa firme, aun cuando las estocadas de él eran mucho más fuertes a cada momento_- Volveré siempre esa es una promesa jamás te libreras de mi Endimión, luchare hasta el fin te mostrare de lo que puedo ser capaz -_al ver que ella se ponía a salvo dio unos pasos hacía atrás tan solo para poder blandir su espada y chocarla contra la de él_-

_Sonrió con burla e ironía, ahí estaba su espacio en blanco, el punto perfecto, simulo alzar la espalda para golpear su hombro, hizo justo lo que esperaba alzarla para impedirlo, tan solo dio un giro y la espada se encontraba deslizándose entre su costado y el brazo penetrando así por fin la hoja de su espada en Seiya_- Siempre te dije que cuidaras la manera de alzar tu espada, nunca lo entendiste...

_Esta vez no ahogo un grito, solo observo a Seiya esperando que no le hubiera pasado nada, pero la seguridad en las palabras de Endimión la hicieron estremecer._

-Maldición -_sintió la espada de él encarnarse en su piel, cayendo sobre su rodilla, pero aun así sin bajar su defensa_-

_Volteo a verlo_- ¿Aun de pie?, vaya que eres persistente, pero si así lo quieres... ¿unas últimas palabras?

_Se puso de pie dispuesto a atacarlo nuevamente-_ Jamás voy a rendirme y mucho menos ante ti

-Como gustes... -_sonrió con ironía y diversión levantando su espada manchada de sangre_- 

-¡No Endimión! -_grito acercándose a Seiya_-

-Serena no -_grito Seiya al ver que se interponía entre él y Endimión-_

_Todo sucedió tan rápido, sentía como si aquello fuera un sueño, se sintió entre sus brazos, el calor inconfundible que tantas veces la hizo soñar, su aroma, su respiración, todo era como en aquellos días que se dio cuenta que lo amaba, solo el golpe sordo al caer la saco de su ensoñación, Seiya estaba sobre ella y su vestido blanco teñido de rojo, no era su sangre ¿o sí?, no sentía dolor._

_Había recibido el golpe en la espalda la observo estaba sobre ella-_ Bombón...

-¿Seiya? -_sus ojos se nublaron, su mirada carecía de fuerza_-

-¿Estas bien? -_sonrió observando su bello rostro_-

-Si... -_respondió titubeante_- ¿Seiya?, dime que todo estará bien, que tu estas bien...

-Estaré bien mientras tú lo estés... no hay nada que pueda vencerme

-Ay basta de cursilerías... -_dijo dándole una patada en el costado_- dile que estas muriendo, muriendo por protegerla...

_Se dobló de dolor_- Estaré bien... huye con la pequeña Dama... huye

_Lo contemplaba atónita, Seiya moría en sus brazos, la sangre no era de ella, era de él, la había protegido, si incorporo un poco para poder sostenerlo en su regazo_- No te voy a abandonar, ya no… te amo...

-Por favor... Bombón... huye... ponte a salvo -_sonrió para ella_- te amo no lo olvides

-Seiya, no me dejes por favor... -_lo abrazo con fuerza_-

-No te dejare -_subió su mano hacía su mejilla_- confía en mi

-Te amo... -_murmuró antes de depositar en sus labios un pequeño beso_- 

_Fue el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose lo que lo alerto, volteo hacía el camino_- Muy romántico...

_Seiya con dificultad volvía a sentarse-_ Te amo...

-Ya déjate de romanticismos -_lanzo una rosa negra hacía él de la cual su tallo se extendió hasta rodearlo por completo, dentro de una capsula oscura haciéndolo desaparecer_-

-¡Seiya! -_grito Serena aun sentada sobre el piso, ahí donde había estado Seiya solo había una mancha roja, sangre_- ¿dónde está?, Endimión te exijo que lo traigas de vuelta...

-Guarda silencio -_se acercó a ella, hincándose a su lado justo cuando las guardianas se hacían presentes_-

-Majestad... -_Sailor Venus se acercó al igual que Sailor Uranus_- ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-Fighter... hirió a la reina, nos ha traicionado... escapo por haya -_señalo los jardines_-

-Vayan por allá a buscarlo... -_dijo Uranus a unos guardias que de inmediato salieron en su búsqueda_- llamen al médico que venga a revisar a la Neo Reina... 

_Aun no podía salir del shock solo veía la sangre en su vestido, pero escucharlo la hizo reaccionar poco a poco, negando quito la mano de Endimión empujándola_- No...

_Venus se acercó a ella_- La llevare a que la revisen majestad...

-Él no... -_murmuró antes de desvanecerse_-

_Endimión la sujeto entre sus brazos-_ No te preocupes Venus... yo mismo la curare -_sin esperar respuesta se alejó con ella en sus _brazos-

_Había visto todo desde lejos, oculta entre los árboles, no podría hacer ni decir nada, solo dio la media vuelta y se alejó después de ver que todo había acabado.  
_  
-Tenemos que buscarlo para saber que paso... él simplemente no la hubiera lastimado -_dijo Mercury_-

-Él siempre la ha protegido... habría muerto antes de herirla –_Dijo Mars consternada_-

-Debe haber una explicación para todo esto... seguro es un mal entendido –_Comento Júpiter que aún no podía creer lo sucedido-_

-Déjense de palabrerías y vayan a buscarlo, lo quiero aquí lo más pronto posible, iré a ver como se encuentra la Neo Reina... -_dijo Uranus alejándose siendo seguida por Neptune_- 

-¿Que habrá querido decir con "Él no"? -_pregunto Venus_- debemos darnos prisa para regresar a lado de nuestra Reina... –_a lo que todas asintieron dividiéndose para buscarlo_- 

X-X

-Uranus...

_No respondió, solo la vio de reojo incitándola a que dijera lo que pensaba porque ella misma no tenía idea de que pensar._

_Se detuvo ante de seguir caminando-_ ¿No te parece que nuestro Rey actúa muy extraño?

-¿A qué te refieres con "extraño"?, acaban de herir a la Neo Reina, su esposa, es obvio que esta extraño...

-En el pasado cuando llegaban a herirla se preocupaba... y esa misma preocupación se denotaba en su rostro...

-¿A qué quieres llegar?

-A que últimamente luce muy extraño... no es el mismo _-saco su espejo_-

-¿Qué es lo que ves? -_pregunto observándola-_

-Esto no está bien Uranus... es el Rey... -_dijo un tanto alarmada ante lo que veía_-

-¿Que tiene el Rey? -_pregunto preocupada ante la actitud de su compañera-_

-No estoy segura... todo es muy confuso Uranus... debemos investigar...

-De acuerdo por lo pronto debemos ir con nuestra Reina, ahora más que nunca debemos tenerla vigilada...

-Estoy de acuerdo vamos

X-X

_Endimión la observaba, la había llevado hasta la habitación real._

_Entreabrió los ojos la luz de la habitación le lastimaba, ¿cómo había llegado ahí?, de pronto todo llego a su mente, la plática con Seiya, su plan de huir juntos, la discusión con Endimión, la pelea entre ambos, Seiya herido y de pronto nada_- ¡Seiya!

-Por fin despiertas -_la observo con detenimiento_-

-Endimión... -_su sola presencia la hizo retroceder en la cama_- ¿Donde esta Seiya?

-Sera mejor que te olvides de él... no volverás a verlo jamás

-¿Que le hiciste? -_pregunto observándolo_-

-Nada que deba importarte

-Te ordeno que me lo digas... -_dijo con firmeza poniéndose de pie_-

-¿Ahora vas a ordenarme tu a mí? -_se acercó a ella sujetándola del mentón_- no olvides que eres mi esposa y por tu propio bien y el de todos es mejor que obedezcas -_sin esperar respuesta beso sus labios_-

-No... -_empujo su mano volteando el rostro-_ no vuelvas a besarme... y no te olvides que soy la Neo Reina... no me importa lo que digas o hagas, les diré a todos lo que hiciste y encontrare a Seiya...

-Eso si yo te lo permito -_la hizo recostarse sobre la cama quedando sobre ella-_ eres mía... y siempre lo serás, no dejare que hables con nadie aunque para eso tenga que sumirte en el sueño eterno

-¿Qué?, no Endimión... ¿qué te ocurre? -_trato de empujarlo su sola presencia ahora le producía nauseas más después de lo ocurrido_- suéltame...

_Sujeto su rostro rozando sus labios_- Y lo que recordaras serán mis besos y no los de él -_hizo aparecer una rosa colocándola sobre su pecho, esta comenzó a hacer su función al hundirla en un sueño profundo-_

_Poco a poco todo comenzó a oscurecerse, sentía el peso de Endimión, su aliento, y una última visión fue su rostro sonriendo con arrogancia y triunfo de pronto nada._

_Se separó de sus labios acariciando su rostro_- Jamás dejare que te marches de mi lado... _-rozo de nuevo sus labios para enseguida ponerse de pie-_

X-X

_Al llegar a la puerta de la alcoba principal tocaron, un par de guardias las acompañaban mismos que se quedarían en la entrada para vigilar a sus soberanos._

_Se acomodo el saco incorporándose-_ Adelante...

-Majestad... -_se inclinó ante él_- ¿cómo se encuentra la Neo Reina?

-Ha caído en un sueño profundo... -_murmuró fijando su mirada en la reina_-

-¿Cómo? _-volvió la mirada hacía la Reina que yacía dormida en la cama_- pero... ¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Fue él... la ha hecho caer en el sueño eterno...

-¿Cómo fue eso posible? -_pregunto Uranus acercándose a la cama y contemplar mejor a su Reina_- ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente majestad?

-Fighter se volvió loco... deseaba llevarse a la reina... la protegí _-llevo la mano a su costado_- pero él fue más listo y antes de escapar logro sumergirla en el sueño eterno

-¿Y por qué haría eso? -_pregunto Neptune observándolo y en seguida la Reina_-

_Guardo silencio debía tener cuidado con ellas dos_- Por locura por que más va ser... no soporta que ella me ame... lo saben

-¿Fighter está herido? -_pregunto Uranus observando el cuerpo de la Reina, su vestido siempre blanco estaba teñido de rojo-_

-Si...

-No debe estar muy lejos, lo encontraremos y aclararemos esta situación, majestad creo que debe ir a que lo revisen, nosotras nos quedaremos con la Reina...

-De acuerdo... -_se quedó pensativo si no cedía ante ellas sospecharían_- cuídenla bien

_Ambas asintieron colocándose a cada lado de la cama, la observaban parecía realmente dormida, y un temor por perderla se apodero de ambas, no entendían bien a bien que es lo que había pasado, pero Fighter hubiera sido incapaz de lastimarla, de eso las dos estaban seguras de ello._

_Fijo su mirada en ambas antes de salir de la habitación, ordenando a los guardias que nadie más debería entrar en ella, para enseguida ir a que lo curaran._

X-X

_Seiya despertó aún estaba rodeado por las espinas de aquella rosa, intento moverse y esta emano energía lastimándolo aún más-_ Demonios -_observo el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras_- tengo que salir de aquí...

-No iras a ningún lado... -_dijo desde la oscuridad que le servía para no ser visto-_ no podrás salir de aquí nunca...

-Endimión -_reconoció su voz al instante_- ¿qué hiciste con Serena? _-se movía tratando de librarse de aquellas espinas, pero mientras más lo hacía la rosa más lo lastimaba al tiempo que comenzaba a succionar su energía_-

-Querrás decir Neo Reina Serenity... -_dijo dando pasos alrededor de él_- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no le hice nada... solo esta donde debe, en nuestra alcoba...

Respiro agitado- No te saldrás con la tuya... las Sailors se darán cuenta...

-Mmmm posiblemente, pero es una lástima que nuestra Hermosa Reina no pueda hablar, fue muy malo de tu parte sumergirla en un sueño eterno ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo te atreviste? -_se sentía desesperado no importaba cuanto pudiesen herirlo las espinas debía salir de ahí como fuera_- ¿por qué lo has hecho?, ¿es que acaso en verdad no la amas?

-Ah claro que la amo, por eso mismo permanecerá a mi lado para siempre, pero si no lo hacía entonces hubiera hablado, ahora toda la guardia te está buscando por el atentado hacía la Reina... que por cierto debo buscar la manera de hacer que me crean, con eso de que todos piensan que primero hubieras muerto que lastimar a la Reina, pues no está siendo nada fácil...

-Es por que jamás lo haría... porque moriría por defenderla... nadie va a creerte... no importa lo que hagas... tarde o temprano descubrirán tu verdadero rostro Endimión...

-Es posible, pero por lo pronto... -_sonrió acercándose_- ella sigue conmigo eso es lo único que me importa... y tu pues estas aquí, me quede pensando en que hay una manera de evitar lo que paso hoy...

-¿De qué hablas? -_fijo su mirada retadora y determinada_-

-Es fácil, evitare que tu adorada Serena alguna vez se enamore de ti... no habrá confusión en su corazón, solo existiré yo para ella y nadie más... nunca entraras en la vida de mi esposa... así tu mi rival Fighter jamás tendrás oportunidad de enamorarla, de tocarla si quiera...

-La tuve hace tiempo cuando te marchaste buscando tus sueños dejándola sola... y te aseguro que como sea volveré a su lado

-Exacto, has dado con la clave de todo, voy a impedir que la conozcas, voy a impedir que llegues a su vida, jamás la conocerás en el pasado...

-Eres despreciable... ¿cómo se supone que lo vas hacer? -_sentía como las espinas se clavaban en su piel_-

-¿Quieres ver como impido que lo hagas?, perfecto... -_el lugar se ilumino cuando una imagen comenzó a definirse en la pared-_ esa es mi novia, ¿la reconoces?, simple y sencilla, quien diría que se convertiría en una hermosa Reina...

-Bombón... _-fijo su mirada en ella, lucia aún más joven corría en dirección a la escuela vestía el uniforme de secundaria_-

-Creo que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti... dejar que tan solo la veas y te des cuenta que jamás nunca la conocerás en el pasado, que todo lo que has hecho habrá sido en vano, porque ella simplemente nunca te amara...

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño te lo advierto... en cuanto me libere lamentaras haber nacido

_Suspiró con fastidio_- Si claro... si es que logras salir, y déjame te digo que tendrás el mejor lugar para ver como Serena se enamora cada vez mas de mí y te olvida... este futuro cambiara ya lo veras...

_Presiono sus puños fijando su mirada en la pantalla-_ Alguien descubrirá tus malévolos planes y te detendrán...

-Nadie tiene porque descubrirlo... ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mi esposa, admito que no será divertido tenerla dormida pero al menos sé que nunca me dejara...

-Eres un miserable -_gruño al verlo alejarse_-

-Hasta luego Fighter... -_cerro la puerta tras de sí_-

_Hizo fuerzas intento generar una bola de energía para destruir aquella rosa, pero esta se volvió contra sí mismo, fijo su mirada al frente estaba ella con sus amigas, sonriendo_- Bombón...

X-X

**Notas de Autoras:**

Esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo de esta nueva historia, la verdad no sabemos cuántos capítulos vayan a salir de esta loca idea, esperamos que nos acompañen de nuevo en esta aventura, no les prometemos actualizar cada semana pero si lo más pronto posible.

Decidimos subirlo exactamente hoy para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra conejita favorita, Feliz Cumpleaños Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino.

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	2. Viajeros

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 2**

**VIAJEROS**

Secundaria Juban…

Suspiraba por quinta vez, afuera hacía un día estupendo y ella en cambio estaba ahí sentada, aburrida, esperando, solo esperando, sin mencionar que tenía hambre por lo que disimuladamente abrió el paquete que su madre le había dado y tomo una bola de arroz a la cual le dio una gran mordida.

Amy y lita la observaron sonriendo, la profesora entro al salón de clases, acompañada pidiendo la atención de todos. Lita disimuladamente toco el hombro de su amiga para que no fueran a regañarla.

Había terminado a tiempo su enorme y deliciosa bola de arroz y rápidamente se limpió la boca poniendo atención.

-Buenos días a todos... -dijo amable- quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor sustituto...

Los alumnos pusieron atención al verlo siendo la primera Lita en comentar con sus amigas- Que guapo es... se parece al chico que me rompió el corazón

-Lita... -murmuró Amy, aunque debía admitirlo, era un profesor muy joven y muy atractivo- 

-Saluden al profesor Diamante Black... 

Serena no le había prestado mucha atención, estaba totalmente aburrida y lo único que quería era salir de la escuela y ver a su novio.

-Disculpe profesora ¿y la señorita Mónica? –Preguntó Amy educadamente-

-La señorita Mónica se encargara de otros alumnos, dijo que no soportaba más este grupo...

Aquello extraño a Amy de sobremanera, pero igual volvió a sentarse sin decir nada.

-Espero que se porten bien y le den una agradable bienvenida al profesor Black, ahora me disculpara, lo dejo con sus alumnos...

-Gracias profesora, le aseguro que dentro de poco este grupo será de los mejores

-Eso espero y Tsukino deje de comer... -así salió del salón- 

Serena volteo sorprendida, ¿cómo se había dado cuenta que estaba comiendo?, igual no importaba se había librado de un castigo.

Diamante fijo su mirada en aquella chica ¿acaso seria ella?- Muy bien daremos inicio a la clase del día de hoy y espero pongan mucha atención porque no me gusta repetir las cosas

Fue en ese momento que volteo a verlo, bien lo único que le faltaba que su nuevo profesor fuera un tirano, aunque si era atractivo pero no más que su novio, que tan solo recordarlo la hizo sonreír.

Amy fijo su mirada en aquel hombre le inspiraba desconfianza, en todo momento se mantuvo alerta durante la clase.

En cuanto sonó la campana se puso de pie y se estiro por completo, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, nunca le habían gustado las matemáticas, ciencias o cualquier otra materia pero ahora habían sido mucho más aburridas que de costumbre- ¿Vamos por un helado?

-Claro me parece muy buena idea, el día fue demasiado pesado -sonrió a su amiga- 

-Yo no puedo ir... tengo clases especiales

-Ay Amy ¿no te aburres de tantas clases? -suspiró abrazándola- anda vamos por uno y ya... ¿sí?

Sonrió a su rubia amiga- Está bien... pero solo uno ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... -sonrió feliz- quiero el mío de chocolate... -tomo su mochila guardando los libros que tenía en su mesa-

-Yo lo quiero de Limón –Dijo Lita que termino de guardar sus cosas muy animada-

-Vainilla para mi estará bien... -dijo Amy que ya las esperaba tranquilamente-

-Más tarde iré a ver a Darien... -sonrió emocionada mientras caminaban ya hacía la salida- iremos al cine...

-Qué envidia Serena tienes un novio muy guapo -murmuro Lita al ya caminar las tres por el pasillo-

-Sí, Darien es muy guapo... -sonrió aún más deteniéndose- ah olvide una carta que le escribí, ¿me esperan?

-Está bien te esperaremos aquí, no te tardes Serena

-No Amy... -comenzó a correr, pensando en lo distraída que había estado en todo el día y que por ese motivo había olvidado la carta que había escrito para Darien, entro rápidamente al salón y busco entre los libros que quedaban en su lugar y ahí la encontró, sonriendo en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos-

Diamante entraba justo en ese momento en el salón, fijando su mirada en la chica- Señorita Tsukino...

-Ah perdón profesor... olvide algo... -dijo guardando el sobre en su mochila- pero ya me iba...

Se acercó a ella observándola detenidamente- Si... eres tu... no puedo equivocarme

-Ah ¿soy quién? -pregunto confundida- soy Serena Tsukino...

Sonrió tomando su mentón- Pronto lo sabrá señorita... solo le diré que me alegra encontrarla

Dio un paso atrás, ese profesor la confundía con alguien- Ah bueno yo... me tengo que ir... -camino disimuladamente hacía un lado- me están esperando... hasta mañana profesor...

-Hasta mañana -sonrió divertido ante su actitud- no cabe duda por fin te he encontrado Neo Reina

De regreso con sus amigas no había dejado de pensar en la rara actitud del profesor, si lo más seguro era que la confundía con alguien, en fin ya no pensaría en eso se dedicaría a disfrutar del resto de la tarde en compañía de sus amigas y de su novio por supuesto- Ya vine...

-Te tardaste mucho Serena anda vamos por el helado y a comer

-Sí, ya voy Lita... -sonrió tomando de ambos brazos a sus amigas- a comer mucho helado...

Ambas chicas sonrieron, no había día que la felicidad de su amiga no las contagiara- Si comeremos mucho helado -murmuró Lita, mientras Amy dio una mirada hacía la ventana del salón alcanzo a ver a su nuevo profesor que las veía insistentemente o quizá solo era su imaginación-

-Vamos Amy... -la jalo más hacía ella- quiero un helado triple con mucho jarabe de chocolate... ¿me compras uno igual Amy?

-Está bien Serena -sonrió dejándose invadir por su entusiasmo-

-Ah que emoción comeré dos helados enormes... -sonrió olvidándose por completo de lo que había sucedido con aquel profesor, ella feliz con sus amigas y eso era suficiente-

X-X

_-Bombón... que alegre solías ser... pero... ¿qué está haciendo él en el pasado? -observaba la pantalla las chicas disfrutaban de un helado enorme y su bombón de dos, justo en ese momento lo vio entrar a él, en aquella cafetería-_

X-X

-Ah hola Darien... -dijo Amy sonriendo amable- 

-¿Darien? -murmuró Serena con la boca llena de helado pero aun así sonrió emocionada- hola...

Darien sonrió al ver a las chicas- Hola... -se acercó a su novia sentándose a su lado- hola cabeza de chorlito si sigues comiendo de esa formas vas a engordar

Hizo una mueca- No importa, no dejare de comer helado, y me tendrán que llevar rodando...

-Bueno entonces no te comprare palomitas en el cine

-Ah pero... -hizo un puchero- yo quiero palomitas y otro helado...

-Mmm eres demasiado glotona ¿sabes?

Sonrió feliz- Solo un poco... pero así me quieres así que ni modo...

-Está bien -suspiro resignado-

-¿Y a donde vamos a ir? -pregunto emocionada sin dejar de comer sus helados-

-Al parque, chicas espero no les moleste, pero me llevare a esta princesa a pasear

-No claro que no adelante chicos diviértanse... -Dijo Amy sonriéndole a su amiga-

-Nos veremos más tarde en el templo Hikawa –Lita sonrió al ver a la pareja que se ponía de pie-

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde chicas y Amy gracias por el helado... -sonrió tomando una última cucharada-

-No es nada Serena... anda ve y diviértete más tarde tenemos mucho que estudiar

-Diviértanse... -dijo Lita sonriendo- 

-Adiós chicas... -sonrió tomándose del brazo de Darien- ¿no vamos a ir al cine entonces?

-Hace un día estupendo como para encerrarnos en el cine ¿no te parece?

-Bueno si, pero es que... mmm bueno no importa, lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo... -sonrió abrazándose de su brazo-

Sonrió ligeramente- Entonces daremos un paseo por el parque -caminaba tranquilo observando el camino-

-Si... -sonrió, estaba feliz, en ese momento todo era tranquilidad y paz, sentía que en el futuro todo estaría perfecto siempre que Darien estuviera a su lado- Darien... después me llevaras al cine ¿verdad?

-Si está bien -murmuró- ¿que película quieres ver?

-No sé, la que tú quieras ver... -Sonrió- bueno menos esas películas aburridas en las que siempre me quedo dormida ¿sí?

-Ya veremos –al llegar al parque observo los arboles moviéndose al ritmo del viento que soplaba con fuerza-

-¿Sabes?, hoy llego un profesor nuevo... es un tanto raro, ¿no quisieras dar clases en mi escuela?, así podría verte todos los días...

-Que ocurrencias tienes cabeza de chorlito, apenas entre a la universidad, pero ¿raro en que aspecto?

-Ah no sé, es como muy callado y no le gusta repetir las cosas, y se me queda viendo, creo que la maestra Mónica le advirtió que no estudio... -sonrió apenada-

-Eso quiere decir que debes estudiar aún más, y evitar que te llamen la atención -se sentó en una banca observando el lago-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que no quiero estudiar... -dijo con pesadez- yo solo quiero estar contigo...

-A mi también me gusta estar contigo, pero no me gusta que no estudies... tus notas no han mejorado nada y sigues sacando tres en matemáticas

Se rasco la cabeza sonrojada- Lo siento... estudiare más... pero hoy no… mejor mmm Darien... me darías un beso...

Suspiró- No tienes remedio -volvió el rostro hacía ella-

Sonrió poco a poco- Solo uno... ¿sí?

-De acuerdo -tomo su rostro con suavidad- pero promete estudiar más

-Si... -asintió frenéticamente para luego cerrar lentamente los ojos y esperar por su beso-

Se acerco lentamente a su rostro cerrando sus ojos para unir sus labios a los de ella.

-Ayúdame -murmuró una pequeña niña de cabello rosado jalando la falda del uniforme de la rubia-

-¿Qué? -aquella voz la saco de sus pensamientos volteando a ver a la pequeña, de coletas como ella- pero... ¿quién eres tú?

-Tengo mucha hambre -murmuró cayendo inconsciente a sus pies-

X-X

_-¿Pequeña Dama? -aquello lo desconcertó de sobre manera al ver a la niña junto a su bombón- pero ¿cómo has llegado ahí?_

X-X

-¿Niña? -murmuró inclinándose junto a ella- ¿qué hacemos Darien?

Darien busco con la mirada a sus futuros padres- Parece que está sola, debemos llevarla a la policía...

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor... -Dijo acariciando su cabello- no mejor llevémosla a mi casa... siento que no la trataran bien...

-De acuerdo... -la tomo entre sus brazos- pero de todas formas debemos informar a la policía

-Sí, lo haremos, vamos... -dijo comenzando a caminar hacía su casa- no sé, siento que esta pequeña es... diferente...

Observo a la niña- ¿Diferente en que aspecto?

-No sé, siento como si... la conociera...

-Jamás la he visto que extraño... -murmuró mientras caminaba hacía casa de su novia-

-Si es muy extraño... -murmuró observando a la pequeña, todo eso era tan raro y sentía que debía proteger a la niña, como si significara algo para ella, algo que no entendía muy bien por qué-

Ya no dijo nada, tan solo continuo caminando hasta llegar a su casa- Otro día disfrutaremos del parque...

-Sí, no te preocupes... -sonrió sutilmente abriendo la puerta de la casa- creo que deberé llamar a las chicas ¿no crees?

-Si me parece bien... ¿me llamaras si me necesitas?

-Sí, no te preocupes, seguramente no tardaran en llegar... -lo condujo hacía la sala para que dejara a la niña recostada en el sofá- te llamare más tarde...

-Esperare tu llamada -murmuró al dejar a la niña recostada- hasta más tarde

-Adiós Darien... -sonrió sutil a su novio para volver en seguida a ver a la niña, sentía como si de verdad tuviera que protegerla, en seguida se alejó hacía el teléfono para avisarle a sus amigas que debían ir a su casa lo más pronto posible-

La niña abrió sus ojos aun confundida- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Hola... estas en mi casa... -dijo observándola, había estado sentada observándola, había en ella algo que se le hacía tan familiar- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Se... Serena ¿y tú? -sonrió al verla-

-¿Serena? -la miro sorprendida- yo... yo también me llamo Serena...

-¿En verdad? -fijo su mirada en ella- ¿tienes dulces?

-Sí, pero... -se puso de pie mirándola fijamente- no te los acabes porque también son míos... ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Sonrió divertida yendo a buscar en su cajón algunos dulces- Volví... aquí tienes...

-Muchas gracias se ven deliciosos -tomo unos cuantos dulces para comerlos-

-¿Y tus papás? -preguntó volviendo a sentarse frente a ella-

Se quedó pensativa recordando lo que Plut le había dicho- Mis papás... -jugo con sus manos nerviosa- bueno este...

-¿Qué ocurre? -se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos- ¿dónde están tus papás?, quieres que te lleve a la policía para que los busquen...

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?, tengo miedo

-Pero... ¿de qué tienes miedo pequeña? -preguntó oprimiendo sus manos- la policía puede encontrar a tus padres... ¿no los quieres ver?

-Es... que donde están mis padres la policía no podrá llegar

-¿Dónde están?, ¿yo te puedo ayudar?

Volvió su mirada hacía ella- ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

Esa mirada hizo que su corazón se estremeciera, como si verla así le produjeran ganas de llorar- Esta bien, pero debemos buscar a tus papás ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió con una sonrisa abrazándola efusivamente- Gracias Serena...

-Serena... -murmuró sorprendida ante su abrazo, un calor la envolvió cuando la niña la toco- tranquila... ahora vamos hay que ver que hizo mi mamá para que comas, seguro debes estar muriendo de hambre...

-Si tengo mucha hambre, no he comido nada desde ayer...

-Está bien vamos... seguro debe haber algo listo...-dijo observándola, sonrió sutil- ¿cómo se llama tu mamá?

-Mi mamá se llama -guardo silencio al notar que pronunciaría el nombre de su madre- le dicen reina...

-¿Reina? -sonrió tomando su mano para llevarla a la cocina- es un bonito nombre...

Se sonrojo- Mamá es muy bonita

-¿De verdad?, ¿y tu papá? -pregunto mientras veía que había hecho su mamá de comer, encontrando un poco de arroz-

Desvió su mirada- Papá no me quiere...

-¿Como que no te quiere?, todos los papás quieren a sus hijos... ¿por qué dices que no te quiere?

-Es que mi papá, siempre me mira feo... antes era muy cariñoso conmigo pero ya no lo es... y no sé qué hice para que dejara de quererme

-Ah no creo que te mire feo, a lo mejor solo está ocupado, mi mamá me regaña mucho por mis malas calificaciones pero me quiere... seguro tu papá es igual...

-¿Crees que en verdad mi papa si me quiera? -sonrió con ilusión- 

X-X

_Seiya cerro sus ojos verlas juntas, ver a la pequeña llorar le rompía el corazón- Lo que diera por estar ahí..._

X-X

-Sí, tu papá debe quererte tanto como tu mamá, mejor cuéntame de ella, ¿qué hace?, ¿te quiere mucho? -pregunto sirviéndole un poco de arroz así como agua-

-Mi mamá es una mujer muy sabia... sabes tengo un amigo que siempre me cuenta cosas muy lindas y que me quiere mucho

-¿De verdad?, entonces ese amigo debe ser muy importante para ti, ves debes tener mucha gente que te quiere...

-Tú también me vas a querer ¿verdad?

-Claro que si pequeña Serena... -sonrió observándola- ¿y ese amigo tuyo tiene tu edad?

Negó alegremente- Es de la edad de mi mamá

-Ah ya veo… ¿y de dónde vienes pequeña?

-Yo... -comió un poco de arroz- esta delicioso...

-Qué bueno que te gusto, mi mamá cocina delicioso... -sonrió sentándose frente a ella- cuéntame de tu amigo...

-Siii ¿qué quieres saber de él? -mientras seguía comiendo-

-No sé... mmm ¿es guapo?

-Muy guapo...

-¿Y por qué es tu amigo?

-Siempre me cuida mucho... me llevo al parque

-Debe quererte mucho... ¿y tú mamá no se enoja que sea tu amigo?

-No… él también es amigo de mi mamá y sé que lo quiere mucho

-Entonces deben ser muy buenos amigos... -sonrió observándola- bueno entonces buscaremos a tu amigo ¿te parece?

-¿Crees que podremos encontrarlo? -sonrió ilusionada-

-Tal vez... -Sonrió- encontraremos también a tus padres

Asintió muy contenta- Gracias Serena, me siento feliz porque estas a mi lado

-Bueno creo que ahora que ya comiste debes descansar... -sonrió tomando su mano- ¿quieres?

-Si tengo mucho sueño -bostezó tallando sus ojos-

-Bueno vamos a que descanses... luego comenzaremos a buscar a tu amigo y a tus padres...

-¿Me cargas?

-Claro... -sonrió acercándose para tomarla entre sus brazos- pesas un poco, pero creo que sí puedo llevarte a mi recamara...

La abrazo acurrucándose junto a ella- ¿Estarás conmigo cuando despierte?

-Sí, si eso quieres... -sonrió mientras la abrazaba más a ella, esa sensación no la abandonaba al contrario se hacía más intensa-

Se acomodó aspirando su aroma- Hueles igual que mi mamá...

Sonrió sutil- ¿Huele a helado y más helado?

-Algo así -murmuró cerrando sus ojos-

La recostó sobre la cama cubriéndola con la manta- Descansa pequeña Serena... -murmuró cubriéndola con una manta para hincarse a su lado y observarla-

Luna entro en la habitación acercándose a su dueña extrañada al ver a la niña maulló para llamar su atención.

-Hola Luna... ella es Serena... -dijo observando a la pequeña que se había quedado dormida- ¿no te parece familiar?

Se acerco a la niña- Bastante familiar... parece cansada...

-Sí, creo que ha viajado mucho, la ayudare a buscar a sus padres, y a un amigo de su mamá... creo que está perdida...

-Es extraño que se llame igual que tu...

-Sí, es muy raro... Luna... -volteo a ver a la pequeña gata negra- siento que debo protegerla... ¿por qué?

-Quizás porque es pequeña y se ve tan indefensa… -se acercó a ella- sabes hace unos días percibí un aura extraña... debes tener cuidado

-¿Algo malo? -volteo preocupada a ver a la niña- ¿crees que tiene que ver con ella?

-No estoy segura... no parece ser mala... pero si te sugiero estar alerta...

-Pero se ve tan indefensa... -suspiró recargando los codos en la cama- sabes hoy llego un profesor nuevo a la escuela...

-¿Un profesor? -se recostó junto a ella observando a la niña- ¿y la señorita Mónica no les dará clases este año?

-Creo que no, pero sabes ese profesor es algo extraño... en todo el día no dejo de verme, pensé que era porque estaba medio dormida ya sabes, pero no creo…

-Mañana te acompañare a la escuela y veremos qué clase de hombre es ese profesor

-Está bien, pero sabes... -volteo a ver a su amiga- dijo que era yo... que no podía equivocarse, incluso él... -se quedó pensando en el instante en que se acercó a ella- me tomo de aquí... -señalando el lugar donde la había tocado-

-Serena... -se levantó- entonces no es cualquier hombre... ¿se lo comentaste a las chicas?

-No… porque no le di importancia...

-Aun así... no me parece que sea algo ordinario... averiguare...

-Está bien, aunque debo decir que es un hombre muy atractivo... a lo mejor solo me confundió con alguien

-Es posible... de cualquier forma estate alerta

-Si Luna no te preocupes, oye podrías quedarte con la niña, las chicas no tardan en llegar...

-Está bien yo la cuida, anda ve...

-Gracias Luna... -sonrió saliendo de la habitación para esperar a que sus amigas llegaran, definitivamente tendría mucho que platicar con ellas y ver qué es lo que harían con esa pequeña-

La gata se recostó a un lado de la niña observándola detenidamente por si encontraba algo extraño en ella.

X-X

_Sentía como las espinas se incrustaban aún más en su cuerpo, su ropa estaba totalmente desgarrada por las mismas, varias partes de su cuerpo sangraban, luchaba para no dejarse vencer, por el cansancio y las heridas, los días habían pasado, lo único que le daba fuerza era ver a su adorada bombón, frente a él a cada instante, en ocasiones reía con sus ocurrencias, con sus gestos infantiles, había conocido aún más de ella, incluso la alegria que le daba cuando veía a su novio, o cuando dormía y en sueños mencionaba su nombre sin duda alguna era una chica enamorada. La pequeña se había quedado con ella y había sido bien recibida por sus padres y las amigas de la misma, convivía con cada una, reía como cualquier niña, ahora ya no le decían Serena, la llamaban por el nombre de Rini, la Pequeña Dama comenzaba a vivir una verdadera infancia, como en ese instante en que observaba a sus amores caminando cerca del centro comercial._

X-X

-Podemos comprar un helado para las dos ¿te parece Rini? -pregunto señalando una heladería-

-¿Puede ser de fresa y chocolate? -saltaba muy feliz por la calle-

-Claro que si... -sonrió-

Corrió hacía la nevería deteniéndose en seco cuando vio a tres chicos salir de la misma y doblar la esquina de la calle- Pero si es... -sonrió ilusionada corriendo detrás de los chicos- espera...

-¿Rini a dónde vas? -corrió detrás de ella-

Respiro agitada- Es que allá va mi amigo

-Tenemos que alcanzarlo, ¿estas segura que era él? -corrió tomando su mano para tratar de alcanzar al grupo de chicos-

-Si es él -sonrió feliz corriendo junto con ella-

-Corre, ojala que si los alcancemos... -corrió hacía ellos, pero varia gente comenzó a salir impidiéndoles ver hacía donde iba, por más que trataba de alzarse para verlos pero era imposible-

Busco con la mirada por donde pude haberse ido- Fighter... ¿dónde estás? -murmuró con tristeza al ver que lo habían perdido de vista-

-¿Fighter? –Murmuró al voltear a verla y notar que algunas lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas-tranquila... -se inclinó hacia ella para abrazarla- ya lo encontraremos te lo prometo...

La abrazo sollozando- Plut me dijo que él podía ayudar a mi mamá

-¿Plut?, ¿quién es Plut? -la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola para llevarla hacía una banca-

Oculto el rostro en su cuello sin parar de llorar.

-Ya tranquila Rini... -murmuró abrazándola con fuerza, verla llorar le producía un dolor en el corazón difícil de describir-

Sintió sus brazos cálidos, no podía dejar de llorar quería ayudar a su mamá.

X-X

Había vuelto a la nevería por mas helado, al salir vio en una banca a la niña llorando, y a la chica tratando de consolarla, sonrió volvió a entrar a la nevería y compro dos helados más, para acercarse a ellas- Las niñas bonitas se ven mejor cuando sonríen -murmuró extendiendo un helado a la pequeña-

Subió la mirada hacía quien le hablaba, de pronto sintió ganas de llorar, quizá porque no podía consolar a la pequeña o porque la voz de ese chico tenía un semblante que la hacía sentirse tranquila- Rini... mira un helado... -murmuró a su oído, la pequeña no dejaba de llorar- 

-No quiero... -murmuró ocultando más el rostro-

-¿Por qué llora? -pregunto curioso observando a ambas chicas- también traje un helado para ti –les mostro los helados- me ayudarías comienzan a derretirse

-Ah sí lo siento... -trato de sonreír y tomo un helado- 

-Quiero a... -volteo ante la curiosidad que esa voz le produjo- Fighter... -sin dudarlo se soltó de los brazos de Serena y se impulsó hacía ese joven- te encontré...

Miro extrañado a la niña, quizás por su impulso o porque lo llamaba por el nombre de su otra identidad- Mi nombre es Seiya... pequeña...

-No... -negó abrazándose a sus piernas- eres Fighter... ¿no me recuerdas?, soy yo... la pe... Serena...

Se extrañó aún más, fijo su mirada en la rubia- Perdóname pequeña... -se agachó levantando su rostro- creo que jamás olvidaría a una niña tan bonita -seco sus lágrimas con delicadeza- quizás quieras refrescar mi memoria

Serena miraba incrédula aquella escena, Rini hablaba con tal seguridad que era difícil creer que no dijera la verdad.

Rini se quedó callada observándolo, era él estaba segura, quizá un poco más joven, aunque recordó que Plut le había dicho que era el pasado y que no la reconocerían- Lo siento... yo... me confundí...

Sonrió- Bueno entonces ¿me aceptaras este rico helado a cambio de una sonrisa?

Asintió, seguía siendo igual, o más bien en el futuro era igual de comprensivo con ella- Gracias... -murmuró tomando el helado, cuando hubiera querido que la consolara como en el futuro-

-Mi nombre es Seiya Kou mucho gusto -ahora se dirigió a la rubia-

-Soy Serena Tsukino... -dijo sonriendo sutil, aunque aún estaba confundida sobre si de verdad Rini se había equivocado de persona, más al ver la manera tan insistente que tenia de observarlo- gracias por los helados...

-Ha sido un placer –sonrió fijando detenidamente su mirada en ella- sabes llegue hace pocos días con mis hermanos no conocemos mucho la ciudad ¿te gustaría ser nuestra guía de turista?

X-X

_-Genial ¿no se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa? -se regañó a sí mismo y a la vez sorprendido de verse tiempo atrás- gracias Plut... -cerro sus ojos cediendo un poco ante el cansancio durmiendo-_

X-X

-Si... -dijo rápidamente Rini, así aunque no la conociera podría estar cerca de él, quizá entonces podría ayudarla-

-Ah bueno... es que yo... -estaba apenada, aunque ver la mirada de Rini solo asintió- de acuerdo...

-Perfecto entonces ven te presentare a mis hermanos estamos ensayando...

-¿Ensayando? -pregunto poniéndose de pie comiendo un poco de helado- vamos Rini...

-Siii -sonrió feliz, saltando de la banca-

-Si dentro de pocos días tendremos una audición... es muy importante para nosotros que nuestras canciones sean escuchadas

-¿Cantas? -lo miro confundida- digo no dudo que lo hagas mal, pero... ¿vienen de muy lejos?

-Más lejos de lo que puedas imaginar... -volvió su mirada hacia el cielo-

-Entiendo... -murmuró observándolo- oye disculpa a Rini, es solo que no pasa un buen momento

-Parece una niña muy agradable, se parece mucho a ti

-¿De verdad? -volteo a ver a la niña que se había adelantado un par de pasos-

-Claro y me imagino que tú también eres muy agradable

-Gracias... -se sonrojo sutil- ¿y tus hermanos se parecen a ti?

-Quizás pero yo soy el más guapo de los tres

Lo miro fijamente- ¿Sabes que eres muy arrogante?

Se detuvo- ¿Te gustaría ser mi fan número uno?

-¿Y por qué tendría que serlo?

-Por qué seré muy famoso, y como tal necesito fans ¿no te parece?

-Hasta que no te escuche cantar no puedo ser tu fan, que seas guapo no quiere decir que cantes bien...

-Te sorprenderé ya lo veras, después no vas a querer apartarte de mi

-Si claro... -dijo indiferente comenzando a caminar- sabes tengo novio así que no creo

-Es una pena que ya tengas novio... pero sabes no soy celoso -camino detrás de ella-

Sonrió divertida- No creo que tardes mucho en tener fans...

-Es posible... después de todo soy irresistible

-¿Irresistible para quién?

-Para todas las mujeres

-Si definitivamente eres demasiado arrogante... y pretensioso...

-Es posible, mira ya llegamos -señalo una pequeña puerta donde se escuchaba música-

-¿Todos tocan instrumentos? -pregunto tomando la mano de Rini para entrar juntas-

-Así es... también cantamos en mi caso toco la batería y la guitarra

-Me gustaría escucharlos...

-Wow –Rini corrió al ver el lugar, y se sorprendió al reconocer a los otros chicos, que los miraban extrañados-

-Ya volví, y encontré a nuestra guía de turistas, les presento a la señoría Serena Tsukino

-Y yo soy Serena... bueno ahora me dicen Rini... -sonrió observando a los jóvenes- 

-Mucho gusto... -Serena saludo, eran igual de guapos que Seiya definitivamente tendrían éxito- 

-Fuiste por un helado y trajiste dos chicas... vaya que andas muy perdido... -dijo el chico de cabello plateado volviendo a tocar la guitarra-

-Él es Yaten es un poco gruñón y él es Taiki

-Seiya... ¿podemos hablar por favor? -dijo Taiki colocando la guitarra en el piso-

-Claro, discúlpenme un momento -se acercó a su hermano que seguramente lo regañaría-

-¿Seiya olvidaste porque estamos aquí?, no vinimos a conocer este lugar... ni mucho menos a conocer chicas...

-No he olvidado nuestra misión... Taiki... pero si queremos encontrar a nuestra princesa debemos actuar como lo que pretendemos ser... además -volvió su mirada a la niña-

-¿Además que? -pregunto volteando a ver a las dos chicas-

-Esa niña... me llamo por mi otra identidad

-¿Qué? -pregunto preocupado- pero ¿cómo?, ¿cómo lo supo?

-No lo sé... en cuanto me vio me abrazo parecía muy feliz, y me llamo por ese nombre... además -llevo la mano a su corazón- siento algo extraño aquí

-¿Extraño?, vamos Seiya... no tendrías porque sentir nada al respecto, no son más que unas chicas desconocidas y más te vale que no te acerques a ellas, averiguaremos porque esa niña te conoce por tu otra identidad...

-¿No crees que nos conviene tenerlas cercas?, ¿no crees que podría ser una pista que nuestra princesa nos está dando?

-Quizá tengas razón, pero no se... no me dan confianza, el hecho de que conozca tu otra identidad...

-La única que podría conocernos por esa identidad es la princesa... a nadie le hemos revelado nuestro secreto... no encuentro otra explicación

-Posiblemente, aun así, ten cuidado... y espero que solo sea por nuestra princesa y no por algo más... -dijo observando cómo aunque trataba de no mirar a la rubia Seiya no despegaba la mirada de ella-

-Lo tendré -murmuró volviendo a acercarse- bueno entonces tomen asiento señoritas mis hermanos y yo les daremos un concierto disfrútenlo ahora que es gratis que dentro de poco les costara

-Entonces ya no iremos a verlos... -sonrió divertida tomando a Rini para cargarla y sentarla en sus piernas para poder disfrutar de aquel pequeño concierto-

-Ya veremos ¿listos Taiki, Yaten? -se sentó tras la batería comenzando a tocar-

Rini no podía dejar de verlos, era la primera vez que los veía en esa faceta, desde que recordaba siempre habían sido guerreros muy diferentes a las Sailors pero no por eso menos poderosos, aunque debía decir que Fighter era muy bueno tocando la batería y cantando, mientras los veía recordaba como la habían cuidado en ocasiones los tres o las pláticas divertidas con su amigo.

Seiya tocaba la batería y cantaba con mayor entusiasmo, elevando su voz para transmitir su mensaje tan especial.

Abrazo con más calidez a la pequeña, escuchar a Seiya le transmitía una tranquilidad y felicidad que no conocía y que sin duda quería seguir escuchando.

El ensayo duro una hora más, al finalizar se acercó a ellas- ¿Y bien?, ¿ahora si serás mi fan número uno?

-Mmm no se creó que lo pensare... -sonrió- felicidades son muy buenos, seguro tendrán mucho éxito...

-Muchas gracias... –Taiki fijo su mirada en ella unos instantes y enseguida desvió su mirada-

-Gracias... ahora si nos disculpas... nos tenemos que ir... -dijo Yaten acomodando su instrumento- 

-Ah sí claro... nosotras también ya nos vamos, ¿verdad Rini?

-¿Tan pronto? -murmuró con tristeza, se sentía muy feliz en ese lugar-

-Si... recuerdas tenemos cosas que hacer, además estamos interrumpiendo... -dijo Serena sonriéndole a la pequeña-

-¿Volveremos a verlos?

-Seiya, vámonos... -dijo Taiki observando a la pequeña que parecía tener mucho interés en él- 

-Rini, se nos hace tarde... vamos...

Bajo su mirada triste.

-Volveremos a vernos pequeña...

-¿Mañana? -pregunto volviendo a sonreír-

-Las veré en el parque... después del ensayo

-Nos vemos mañana entonces... -asintió sonriéndole- gracias por dejarnos escucharlo... vamos Rini, despídete...

-Hasta mañana -sonrió feliz de haberlo encontrado- 

-Hasta mañana... -un tanto nervioso salió detrás de sus hermanos que lo esperaban-

-¿Que te traes tú con ellas? -pregunto Yaten caminando delante de él- ¿es en serio que las veras mañana?

-Claro... las veré mañana... esa niña conoce mi identidad y quiero saber por qué...

-¿Seguro que es por eso? -volteo a verlo un segundo volviendo la mirada hacía el frente- te vi viendo demasiado a esa chica... recuerda porque estamos aquí...

-No lo olvido... Yaten -suspiro mientras caminaba-

-Está bien... -dijo no muy convencido- 

-Dejen de pelear, tenemos que enfocarnos en nuestro objetivo... -dijo Taiki adelantándose-

X-X

Rini salió corriendo para verlo marcharse, sonrió feliz de haberlo encontrado, estaba segura que él ayudaría a su mamá.

-Rini... ¿estas segura que es él?, no pareció reconocerte...

-Es él... Serena... estoy segura -volvió su mirada hacía ella-

La miro desconcertada- Pues no parece muy grande, dijiste que tenía la edad de tu mamá... se ve muy joven, además es muy arrogante...

-Bueno es que... -jugo nerviosa con sus manos- yo...

-¿Mentiste? -pregunto observándola-

-No… no te he mentido Serena... mi mamá me enseñó a no mentir

-¿Entonces?, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Comenzó a llorar- Si te lo digo no me vas a creer... pero necesito su ayuda... Plut me dijo que buscara a Sailor Moon y a Fighter

La observo, ese comentario sí que la había puesto nerviosa- ¿Sailor Moon para qué?, ¿quién es Fighter?

-Él es Fighter... por favor tienes que creerme... mi mamá está en peligro y ellos son los únicos que pueden ayudarla... -sus lágrimas se habían acrecentado aún más-

Se hinco a su lado abrazándola- Tranquila, dime... ¿qué le paso a tu mamá?

-Cayo en el sueño eterno -se abrazó a ella- y no quiero que nada le pase...

-¿Un sueño eterno? -la abrazo fuertemente- te ayudare a buscar a Sailor Moon, ¿pero ella en que te puede ayudar?

Se separo un poco de ella- Puede despertarla...

-Bien la buscaremos entonces...

-Gracias Serena -la abrazo con más fuerza- gracias por cuidar de mí... estaría perdida sin ti

-Shhh tranquila, anda vamos, creo que tenemos que contarle esto a las chicas ¿te parece bien?

Asintió limpiándose los ojos de aquellas lágrimas de tristeza al recordar a su madre.

-Buenos vamos... ya no llores, tranquilízate... -sonrió tomando su mano para dirigirse al templo-

Camino siguiéndola hacía el templo sabía que en algún momento debería revelar su procedencia pero no estaba segura.

-Chicas, ya llegamos... -dijo sonriendo a sus amigas para que no prestaran mucha atención a la pequeña Rini-

-Serena que bueno que llegas Lita acaba de hacer unas galletas muy ricas

-Galletas si, que rico, gracias Mina... -dijo corriendo hacía la charola-

-Siempre llegando tarde... -dijo Rei observando a su amiga y en seguida a la niña-

-Nunca cambiara –Amy sonrió al verla comer las galletas-

-Chicas no es hora de pelear –sonrió Lita interviniendo antes de que se desatara una pelea entre sus amigas-

-No peleamos... -dijo Serena comiendo más galletas-

-¿Quien dijo que peleábamos? 

-Ustedes siempre pelean -tomo unas cuantas galletas- Rini estas son para ti

-Gracias Lita... -dijo sonriendo sutil comiendo una-

-Espero que te gusten

-Están deliciosas Lita... -dijo llevándose otra galleta a la boca- 

-No te las acabes Serena, también queremos comer... -dijo Amy sonriendo robándole una-

-Es verdad también queremos comer –Mina se acercó para comer más galletas iniciando la guerra por ver quién podría comer más-

X-X

_Seiya abrió sus ojos no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ni que había ocurrido con su yo joven, ahora las veía muy divertidas comiendo galletas, sonrió al ver que todo estaba tranquilo, la puerta se abrió y Darien entro, Seiya se tensó deseando que no viera a la niña._

_-¿Aun sigues vivo?, vaya pensé que estarías muriendo... aunque bueno no creo que falte mucho para eso... -dijo caminando a su alrededor-_

_-No te daré ese gusto -murmuró fijando su mirada en él-_

_-¿De verdad? -sonrió con ironía- te puedo apostar lo que quieras a que sí, que tú mismo desearas morir, porque todo comenzara esta noche... todo para que tu amor nunca se realice comenzara hoy,.._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer Endimión?_

_-Impedir por supuesto que Serena se llegue a enamorar de ti... el amor debe ser más fuerte aun..._

_-¿Y de qué forma lo harás?, ¿es que nunca te diste cuenta del amor que ella tenía para ti?_

_-Pero nunca fue suficiente, porque llegaste tú y la hiciste dudar, la hiciste que me traicionara..._

_-Tu jamás valoraste el amor que te daba..._

_-¿Tu que sabes? -se acercó a él tomándolo del cuello de su uniforme-_

_-Lo sé perfectamente bien... conozco sus alegrías, su dolor..._

_-Cállate... tú no sabes nada, llegaste con tus aires de héroe, la hiciste que te recordara... no como tu deseabas pero por eso te permitió quedarte, por lo que significaste en el pasado... pese a que yo le decía que no podías quedarte…_

_Sonrió ligeramente- Eso quiere decir que jamás... cambiará... la amo Endimión y sé que en algún momento tu también la amaste... que un hay parte de ti de ese hombre_

_-Claro que cambiara... puedo hacer que jamás te recuerde, que no vuelvas a aparecer en nuestras vidas, te lo aseguro..._

_Cerro sus ojos- Tendrías que matarme para que esto ocurra_

_-¿Me estas retando? -Sonrió con ironía- puedo hacerlo y lo hare a la primera oportunidad..._

_-Sigo vivo... y muestra de ello es que no me doy por vencido con facilidad..._

_-¿Y quién dijo que lo haría ahora? -sonrió con diversión- sabes, dicen que no puedes volver al pasado e intervenir en él porque el futuro cambiara... ¿que pasaría si en el pasado el famoso cantante de cuarta Seiya Kou muriera?_

_-Eres un ser despreciable... -se movió tratando de librarse- te aseguró que suceda lo que suceda jamás dejare que me mates..._

_-Bueno ya lo veremos... por cierto ¿has disfrutado de ver a nuestra, perdón mi hermosa Serena?_

_-Sueña contigo y escribe cartas que tú nunca lees que solo dejas aun lado..._

_-Ah ya es suficiente... no es tan divertido hablar contigo, ya veras, dentro de poco todo cambiara..._

_Respiro profundamente- Ahora te aburro vaya que interesante te duele saber tus errores_

_-Di lo que quieras, pronto Serenity será solo mía... la saludare de tu parte... claro cuando despierte... -dijo saliendo de aquella cámara en que mantenía encerrado a Fighter-_

_Volvió la mirada a la pantalla su bombón caminaba de regreso a casa junto con la pequeña- Aún no se ha dado cuenta menos mal_

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Antes que nada, gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia, y por los reviews que nos han hecho llegar, y como siempre cuando se inicia algo nuevo los nervios se hacen presentes, y es que no saber que pensaran de la historia en si nos asusta.

Esperamos que les agrade lo que está a punto de iniciar, toda la trama y como será posible que nuestra pareja favorita pueda llegar a estar junta, el cómo se verán mezclados el futuro, el presente y el pasado de las chicas y sí, también de los chicos, en resumen una loca idea, una mezcolanza de situaciones que esperemos les agrade, nuevamente gracias por los reviews, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, cualquier queja, duda o sugerencia ya saben cómo contactarnos.

Saludos.

Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou


	3. Lagrimas

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 3**

**Lagrimas**

Ese día Rini parecía mucho más animada que en días anteriores, quizá se debía a que volvería a ver a ese chico que ella decía que era "Fighter" y porque no ella también lo estaba pero no por eso si no porque después de ver a ese chico ella vería a su novio, tenía días que no lo veía, él siempre se la pasaba estudiando y ella no había querido molestarlo, pero por fin ese día estaría con él, aunque veía que Rini no le era del todo agradable a él pero ni modo no podía llevarla de vuelta a casa ya que sus padres no estarían así que tendría que acompañarla, y ahora ahí estaban las dos en el parque esperando a su nuevo amigo. 

-Después podemos ir por un helado ¿quieres Rini?

-Si -murmuró jugando en el pasto- sabes...papá casi no me deja jugar en el parque...

-¿Por qué?, no hay nada más lindo que un parque, correr al aire libre, aunque también están los video juegos... -sonrió-

-¿Los videojuegos? -subió su mirada hacía ella- ¿qué es eso?

-¿Nunca has jugado video juegos? -pregunto sorprendida-

Negó un tanto confundida- ¿Qué son?

Sonrió al verlas platicar muy animadas- Buenas tardes señoritas

-Fighter... -dijo emocionada la niña corriendo a abrazarlo- perdón... Seiya... 

-Hola Seiya... -Dijo Serena observando a la pequeña, parecía como si con él fuera la única persona que se sentía totalmente a gusto-

Sonrió aun consternado- Hola pequeña -se agachó para quedar a su altura- te traje algo

-¿En serio?, ¿qué me trajiste? -pregunto emocionada esperando ansiosa-

Sonrió ligeramente- Una paleta -la saco de su bolsillo para entregársela-

-Como las que siempre me das... -dijo tomándola quitándole le envoltura rápidamente- gracias Fi... Seiya... 

-No tenías por qué molestarte... -Dijo observando a la niña, estaba feliz quizá mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado-

-¿Como las que siempre te doy? -murmuró desconcertado fijando la mirada en ella- no ha sido ninguna molestia... -se acercó mostrando una pequeña flor- traje esto para ti...

-Gracias, tampoco tenías porque molestarte... -dijo sonrojada- no sé si deba aceptarla, tengo novio recuerdas...

-No tiene nada de malo regalarle flores a una chica linda... aceptarla no te compromete en nada conmigo a menos que tú quieras claro está -sonrió con picardía-

Hizo una mueca tomando la flor- Pues te equivocas... yo quiero mucho a mi novio... ¿y bien para que nos querías ver?

Fijo su mirada en ella- Yo... bueno... quisiera ser su amigo -una oleada de celos invadió su ser al ver esa sonrisa que tenía para su novio- tu novio es un hombre muy afortunado... Bombón...

-Claro que lo es... -sonrió al pensar en Darien- oye pero yo me llamo Serena, no bombón...

-Lo sé pero -se acero a ella colocando la mano sobre sus chonguitos- tienes cabeza de bombón...

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?, no tengo cabeza de bombón... ni tampoco me gusta que me digas así... -dijo fingiendo molestia-

-No importa... ¿aceptarías ser mi amiga?

-Sí, si quiere ser tu amiga... -dijo Rini sonriendo, observándolos juntos la hacía sentir feliz y protegida- 

-Rini... -dijo en modo de regaño- bueno está bien, pero que te quede claro que yo ya tengo novio y lo quiero mucho... -sonrió al pensar en él-

-Está bien lo tendré muy en claro... ¿qué quieren hacer para divertirnos esta tarde?

-Hay que llevar a Rini a los videojuegos, nunca ha jugado...

-¿Videojuegos?, ¿que son los videojuegos?

-Ah no puedo creer que ninguno de los dos sepa que son los videojuegos... -dijo exasperada- está bien ahí iremos... ¿pues de que mundo vienen?

Ambos se sonrojaron desviando su mirada al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos... y espero que se diviertan porque entonces si pensare que son de otro mundo... -tomo a la niña de la mano viendo a su vez que ella hacía lo mismo con Seiya-

Aquella sensación fue aún más fuerte, mientras caminaba, observo a la niña y enseguida a la rubia, su mirada tenía algo especial, algo que lo atrapaba.

-Que felicidad siento... -murmuró la pequeña feliz observándolos a ambos-

-¿Nunca salías con tus padres? -pregunto observando a la niña que a su parecer se sujetaba con fuerza de ambos-

-Solo una vez... pero... nunca me había sentido tan feliz como hoy... -bajo su mirada- "si Fighter fuera mi papa... todo sería tan distinto" -sacudió su cabeza desechando esa idea-

-Seguramente tus padres te extrañan... así que no te preocupes ya tendrás mas días junto a ellos ya lo veras...

Asintió con tristeza- Quiero salvar a mi mamá...

-Y lo lograras ya verás... -sonrió sutil subiendo la mirada hacía Seiya que no entendía nada, negó para que no le preguntara nada, después le platicaría un poco sobre ella-

Asintió confundido entendía cada vez menos, y sin duda descubriría el misterio que encerraba esa pequeña- Entonces vamos a divertirnos

-Si vamos... ya verás los videojuegos te encantaran... -le sonrió a la niña oprimiendo su mano- y seguro a ti también... -dijo a Seiya-

-Seguramente -oprimió la mano de la pequeña para que se alegrara-

X-X

_-Vaya ironía... -murmuró divertido, observándolos- sucede lo mismo...ahora entiendo... lo único que hizo la pequeña fue adelantar nuestro encuentro y aunque es de forma diferente... es... exactamente igual -fijo su mirada jugaban en los videojuegos, él se había sentado en uno y en poco tiempo batió el record ante la mirada sorprendida de su bombón, esa mirada llena de sorpresa y asombro que lo había enamorado, sin duda sucedería igual- y más vale que te enamores pronto de ella... -había reído junto con ellos, ahora se despedían, Serena iría a ver a su novio, aunque él le había pedido quedarse un poco más con la pequeña mientras tenía su cita a lo cual Serena había accedido, volvería al centro de videojuegos por ella más tarde._

X-X

Se había divertido como nunca, pese a que ni Rini ni Seiya habían jugado antes lo habían hecho muy bien, ahora estaba feliz de ver a su amado Darien, el cual definitivamente había extrañado y ahí estaba sentado en la misma banca de siempre esperando por ella- ¡Darien! -grito emocionada corriendo hacia él sentándose a su lado rodeando su brazo-

Mostro una ligera sonrisa al verla, la cual se desvaneció al recordar el sueño que lo había estado atormentando esos días- Llegaste tarde

-Lo siento, estaba con Rini y con el chico que te conté, parece que se conocen aunque no estoy muy segura... pero ya estoy aquí, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

-¿Así que estabas con ese chico? -murmuró con molestia- lo siento... ya no puedo seguir siendo tu novio...

-¿Qué?, ah Darien es una broma ¿verdad?, solo platicamos además ahí estaba Rini... -dijo sonriéndole- ¿estas celoso?

-No… simplemente ya no quiero ser tu novio... eres demasiado infantil ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar de serlo?

-Pero... -lo soltó lentamente- Darien yo te quiero... yo voy a cambiar te lo prometo... no te enojes por favor...

-Lo siento ya me canse de ti Serena... -se puso de pie presionando su puño le dolía herirla pero eso era lo mejor- tengo que irme adiós

-Darien no... -se puso de pie sujetando su mano- llegue tarde pero ya no lo hare, dejare de ir a los videojuegos, estudiare más, ya no dormiré en clase, por favor... -dijo con ojos llorosos-

Se soltó de ella fijando su mirada triste y llorosa- Has lo que quieras pero no te acerques a mí...

-Darien... -murmuró no pudiendo evitar llorar- no te vayas por favor... seré una mejor novia...

Camino alejándose hacía donde estaba su moto tenía que alejarse antes de arrepentirse.

-¡Darien! -grito al ver que se alejaba, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas, preguntándose ¿por qué?-

X-X

_-¿Esa es su idea? -hizo una mueca al verla llorar- no veo como conseguirá que solo lo ame si tan solo la lastima..._

X-X

Se había dejado caer en la banca, no podía dejar de llorar, lo quería y ahora estaba sin él, la noche había caído, poco a poco las luces de la ciudad se iban encendiendo, ya no lloraba simplemente no quería moverse pero entonces recordó a la niña, seguramente estaría preocupada y no podía abandonarla, no ahora que ella también estaba sola, camino lentamente de regreso, en su mente no dejaba de escuchar las palabras de Darien "no te acerques a mi" y sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

Seiya caminaba con la niña en brazos se había quedado dormida, buscaba a Serena, no tenía idea de dónde encontrarla cuando la vio- Bombón...

Tan solo su voz, escuchar ese sobre nombre hizo que el sentimiento la invadiera más, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.

Se acercó tan rápido como pudo- Bom... ¿qué te ocurrió? -ver sus lágrimas hizo que algo en su interior se removiera, algo desconocido-

-Seiya... -se abrazó a él teniendo cuidado con la pequeña que dormía en su hombro-

La abrazo con su brazo libre- ¿Por qué lloras bombón?

-Yo... -murmuró comenzando a llorar- no puedo...

-Vamos a dejar a Rini a casa... y después me contaras lo que te ocurre ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, se separó de su abrazo y limpio sus mejillas empapadas- Lo siento, te deje a Rini... debe estar muy cansada...

-No te preocupes... me la pase muy bien con ella -volvió su mirada hacia el cielo, fijo su mirada en la luna, perdiéndose por unos instantes-

-Gracias por cuidarla... -dijo observándolo un segundo-

-No fue nada... -siguió caminando- la luna parece triste hoy...

-¿Te parece? -murmuró con los ojos llorosos-

-Si... quizás me creas loco... pero...

-¿Pero...? -volteo a verlo-

-Cuando veo la luna... puedo sentir a la princesa de la luna... sé que es una leyenda... pero seguramente ahora la princesa está muy triste... me gustaría poderla consolar

Sonrió con tristeza- Es posible que este triste, pero no creo que haya mucho que puedas hacer...

-Quizás... -fijo su mirada en la niña- pero aun así... me gustaría estar a su lado y abrazarla, aunque quizás no sea mucho viniendo de una estrella...

-Aun no eres famoso, todavía no eres una estrella... -Dijo entre divertida y triste-

-Pero lo seré... aunque el brillo de una estrella no es tan esplendoroso como lo es el de la luna... sin embargo las estrellas buscan estar con ella tan solo para brindarle su compañía...

Habían llegado a casa- Dejare a la niña dentro, ¿me esperas en el parque de aquí cerca?

-Si... ahí te esperare... no tardes bombón

-No, gracias... -tomo con cuidado a la niña entre sus brazos para entrar a la casa, aun seguía vacía, sus padres no llegaban eso le daría tiempo de platicar y tranquilizarse, subió a la habitación para dejar a la niña recostada en la cama-

-Serena...

-¿Luna puedes quedarte con Rini?, voy a salir un momento... -dijo acomodando a la niña para luego arroparla-

-Si... ¿sucede algo?

-Darien termino conmigo... -Dijo observando a la niña, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, decirlo le producía dolor-

-¿Como que termino contigo por qué? -aquello desconcertó a la gata sin dudarlo salto a sus brazos-

-No sé... -murmuró abrazándola- yo... no sé qué hice mal, solo... termino conmigo

-Seguro debe ser un mal entendido Serena...

-No lo sé, pero... Luna quédate con Rini, estaré en el parque con Seiya...

-¿El amigo de Rini?

-Sí, está esperando... -bajo a la gatita a la cama- no tardo...

-Está bien yo cuidare de Rini...

-No tardo... -murmuró observando a la pequeña que estaba profundamente dormida, así salió de la casa hacía el parque, a lo lejos pudo ver a Seiya que la esperaba, cuantas veces había estado en ese mismo lugar con Darien, pensar en él nuevamente hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas-

Seiya la observo acercarse, aun lloraba- Bombón...

-Lo siento no quise hacerte esperar... -murmuró limpiándose las mejillas- creo que nunca voy a ser una chica puntual...

-Hoy llegaste antes que yo -murmuró consternado-

-Pero eso no es suficiente... soy una chica torpe, infantil, nunca estudio, me quedo dormida en clases... no soy bonita, y siempre soy impuntual...

-No es mucho lo que te conozco bombón... pero -se acercó a ella- eres una chica increíble... eres muy bonita... y sabes... me gustas mucho

Desvió la mirada- Seiya, ni en estos momentos dejas de bromear... acabo de terminar con mi novio y yo... no sé porque...

-No es una broma... y si termino contigo es un idiota... por qué no sabe lo que está dejando -tomo su mano con suavidad- déjame ser como esa estrella que está siempre cerca de la luna cuidándola... aun si solo eso puede hacer...

Volteo a verlo, viendo sus manos- No me conoces Seiya, ni siquiera sabes quién soy...

-Tampoco me conoces a mí... lo único que se es que me basta una mirada tuya para enamorarme... no te pido que seas mi novia... tan solo que me permitas estar cerca de ti...

-Se supone que platicaríamos sobre lo que paso, no que tratarías de conquistarme... -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- fue un error venir... -decir aquello le produjo un dolor en el pecho como si alejarse no fuera lo indicado-

Sujeto su mano acercándola hacía él abrazándola- Perdóname...

-Yo lo quiero... -murmuró dejándose abrazar, sujetándose de su camisa con fuerza- pero soy una niña tonta...

-A mí no me parece que seas tonta... -la abrazo con fuerza, al instante una imagen vino a su mente, sucedía lo mismo, abrazaba a una chica, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco y largo, en medio de un jardín hermoso ella lloraba y él la abrazaba sintiéndose impotente como en ese instante-

-Perdóname... -murmuró abrazándolo con fuerza, no podía dejar de llorar, porque lo único que quería era que Darien estuviera con ella-

La abrazo más hacía él, confortándola- Llora... llora todo lo que necesites... yo estaré aquí...

Ese fue el aliciente para desahogarse, se abrazó a él con fuerza, con miedo, todo lo que tenia se desmoronaba y ella no entendía porque motivo, si se habían amado en el pasado ¿por qué ahora tenía que dejarla solo por ser infantil?

X-X

_Seiya ponía atención en ambos- Hasta cuando dejaras de sufrir a causa de él bombón... -lagrimas asomaron sus mejillas le dolía verla así-_

X-X

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado llorando, lentamente fue soltando a Seiya bajando la mirada no quería que la viera de esa forma- Lo siento... -murmuró jugando con sus manos-

-Tranquila -seco sus lágrimas con delicadeza- estaré a tu lado siempre que necesites hablar o desahogarte con alguien... aun si nada puedo hacer...

-Gracias Seiya... lo siento, apenas te conozco y yo...

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios- Siento que te conozco de toda la vida... no debes dejarte vencer... debes ser fuerte y yo te ayudare...

-¿Por qué? -preguntó observándolo, su mirada le producía tranquilidad y una sensación de protección que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía- ¿por qué eres así conmigo?

-Porque tú eres como la luna... luces brillante y esplendorosa ante todos... pero ¿cuantas personas te conocen en verdad? -acaricio su mejilla con ternura- seguro él no se detuvo a pensar en tus sentimientos antes de terminar contigo o no lo habría hecho

-¿Cómo puedes decirme todo esto Seiya si apenas me conoces?, me dices las palabras exactas de cómo me siento...

-No me preguntes como... ni yo lo sé... es tan solo que siento que te conozco desde antes... que no es la primera vez que tú y yo nos encontramos... llámame loco si así quieres...

-Pues estás loco... -trato de sonreír limpiándose las mejillas-

-Eso está mucho mejor -sonrió acercándose un poco a ella besando su mejilla-

X-X

_Sonrió al ver ese instante, sintiéndose más tranquilo- Tengo que hacer algo para que despierte cuanto antes... o no podre protegerte... como es debido..._

X-X

Cerró los ojos sintiendo sus labios en su mejilla, sonrió sutil al separarse de él- Gracias Seiya, has sido un buen amigo...

-Seré tu amigo a partir de ahora, mañana será la audición... ¿me acompañarías?

-¿De verdad quieres que los acompañe? -pregunto ya más tranquila- ¿tus hermanos no se molestaran?

-Quizás un poco pero no les hagas caso... si quieres puedes traer a tus amigas será en un auditorio y habrá más gente...

-¿Y no estás nervioso?

-Bastante... pero si tú vas conmigo... sin duda daré lo mejor de mi

No podía apartar esas imágenes de su mirada, nuevos recuerdos comenzaban a formarse en su memoria- Seguramente a Taiki y Yaten les daría un infarto...

X-X

_Entro de forma imprevista a la cámara donde tenía prisionero a Fighter- Maldición, así que eso fue lo que paso... -dijo al ver como Serena sonreía a Seiya-_

_-No podrás cambiar nada -fijo su mirada en él- todo ocurre de la misma manera... tan solo has adelantado el momento_

_-¿Eso crees? -volteo a verlo- ¿crees que no puedo impedirlo?_

_-Sin darte cuenta has sido tú quien la ha arrojado a mis brazos... y no pienso perder la oportunidad_

_-Eso dices tú, pero ¿qué dice Seiya Kou en el pasado? -volteo a ver la imagen- aún no está enamorado, será fácil espantarlo... siempre pensé que en ese momento debí casarme con Serena... creo que es algo que debo cambiar entonces..._

_-Has cometido el mismo error... dejarla sola... dime ¿cuál fue tu gran ideal al terminar con ella?_

_-Cállate... -volteo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro- no dejare que te quedes con ella... tú no eres más que un intruso..._

_Sonrió aún más- Anda respóndeme... ¿qué esperabas de ella?, ¿por qué la terminaste?, ¿es por qué es infantil?, dime Darien Chiba ¿cuáles fueron tus razones?_

_-El amor para ser fuerte e invencible debe pasar por pruebas, que harán que ese amor crezca, pero contigo ahí no pasara como lo tenía previsto, pero no te preocupes, aun puedo remediarlo, Serena llora y no precisamente por ti..._

_-Llora por ti... llora porque ella en verdad te amaba Darien dices que jamás te ha visto como a mí... pero no te das cuenta de cómo ella siempre te miraba, de la ilusión que tenía por ti, que siempre ha tenido -desvió su mirada- desde el Milenio de Plata... pero te aseguro que eso cambiara... Diamante está presente y no descansara hasta quitártela... así que sea él o yo no la tendrás_

_-¡Diamante Black! -grito volviendo la mirada hacía la imagen- maldita sea..._

_Sonrió aún más- Y es el mismo que conocemos... diría que nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo, todo se vuelve contra ti... hagas lo que hagas no podrás cambiar lo que ahora siente la Reina por mi_

_Oprimió su mano y esta a su vez hizo que las espinas que rodeaban a Fighter se clavaran más en su cuerpo- Tal vez, pero de eso a que puedas tenerla... lo siento soldado jamás volverás a verla ni a sentir su aroma... disfruta tu estancia aquí y las visiones del pasado que es lo único que tendrás ahora de ella_

_Soltó un grito ensordecedor al sentir las espinas clavarse aún más en su cuerpo, comenzó a sangrar aún más- Te juro que me voy a liberar y te matare... no volverás a hacer daño a la mujer que amo_

_-¿Tu matarme? -sonrió con burla- mejor dicho vamos a presenciar tu muerte y delante de la que dices es la mujer que amas... -tan solo un pequeño chasquido con los dedos y volteo hacía la pantalla-_

_Fijo su mirada en la pantalla, comenzaba a formarse una bruma oscura frente a ella, noto como el mismo se ponía delante de Serena dispuesto a defenderla._

X-X

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Son... -murmuró viendo como la nube comenzaba a difuminarse dejando ver un esqueleto que avanzaba hacía ellos, la impotencia mezclado con la tristeza la hicieron aferrarse al brazo de Seiya-

-No te apartes de mí bombón -retrocedió junto con ella extendiendo su brazo para no dejar que la dañaran-

-"Si tan solo pudiera alejarme... no puedo permitir que dañen a Seiya..." -Serena se sujetaba de la camisa del joven buscando la primera oportunidad para escapar-

Frunció el ceño el esqueleto se acercaba cada vez más a ellos- "¿Qué debo hacer?, demonios..." -metió la mano a su bolsillo tomando su transformador- Bombón... corre en cuanto te lo diga

-¡Ya! -grito Serena corriendo despavorida por un sendero entre muchos árboles-

La observo correr, en ese momento el esqueleto lo ataco como pudo se defendió perdiendo su transformador- Demonios... -empujo al esqueleto alejándolo de él, girándose por el césped para poder tomar su transformador-

Desde donde estaba pudo ver como aquel esqueleto amenazaba al joven que yacía en el césped no lo dudo un segundo al verlo en peligro- ¡Tiara luna acción! -esta luz salió disparada hacía su enemigo al cual paso decapitando-

Respiro profundamente fijando su mirada en la chica- Gracias... -fijo su mirada en el esqueleto, tirado, aun cuando este no tardo en regenerarse, y volverse a levantar- ¿de que esta hecho esta cosa? -sujeto su transformador, la mano del esqueleto se convirtió en una daga que estaba dispuesto a atravesar el corazón de Seiya, el cual solo atino alejarse-

-¡Corre! -grito acercándose hacía él tomando su mano para llevárselo de ahí y tratar de escapar-

Fijo su mirada en ella- Pero... -corría siguiéndola, pero el esqueleto les pisaba los talones-

-Tenemos que encontrar un escondite... -dijo tomando su mano con más fuerza, la ventaja es que ella conocía ese parque y podría encontrar algún lugar donde refugiarse mientras pensaba que podían hacer-

Su calor era inconfundible- Esta cosa debe tener un punto débil, debemos encontrarlo y destruirlo

-Sí, sí pero ahorita no… corre... -alcanzo a jalarlo al ver que ese esquela volvía a tirar un golpe directo para lastimarlo, por fin encontró un hueco entre un par de árboles y ramas que cubrían ese lugar-

Aquel movimiento los hizo caer, cayendo el debajo de ella- Gracias... Bombón...

Había cerrado los ojos al sentir que caían pero los abrió sorprendida al escuchar cómo le decía- ¿Qué?, no… yo... no soy esa bombón que dices...

-Claro que lo eres... acabas de salvar mi vida

-No, estás equivocado... -dijo observándolo para en seguida quitarse de encima de él-

-Jamás me equivoco, pero descuida... guardare tu secreto -se puso de pie, en ese momento el esqueleto los encontró y se abalanzo sobre ellos dispuesto a atacarlos, de pronto una rosa salió disparada y se clavó en la espalda del esqueleto desintegrándolo-

-Tuxedo Mask... -murmuró poniéndose de pie inmediatamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo sobre una gruesa rama de un árbol-

Salto del árbol quedando frente a ellos- Sailor Moon no te distraigas...

Seiya se puso de pie observándolas a ambos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto acercándose- hablemos por favor...

Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda- No hay nada de qué hablar Sailor Moon...

-Viniste a ayudarme, eso significa que aun te importo... por favor... -se acercó tomándolo del brazo-

Volvió su mirada fría hacía ella- No mal entiendas las cosas Sailor Moon...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas- Por favor, no me dejes...

Se soltó de su agarre, alejándose sin decir más.

-No te vayas... -dijo llorosa observando cómo se alejaba intento ir tras de él pero cuando menos lo pensó ya no estaba, por un segundo había olvidado el dolor que le había causado pero ahora ahí estaba de nuevo solo viéndolo marcharse-

Seiya que se había mantenido a una distancia prudente se acercó a ella volviéndola a abrazar, sin decir una sola palabra.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos dejándose abrazar, dolía demasiado terminar con la persona que amaba, con la que sabía estaba destinada a estar porque Darien era su príncipe, su príncipe de la tierra.

Ver a aquel hombre despertó en el una rabia desconocía, nuevas imágenes se apoderado de su mente, las discernió una a una ¿que estaba ocurriendo?, brazo aún más a la guerrera.

X-X

_-Maldición... -apuño sus manos con rabia, como era posible que todo aquello no hubiera servido de nada, estuvo a nada de poder deshacerse de ese intruso y todo había fallado-_

_-¿Con eso pretendías eliminarme?, que infantil eres Endimión... y lo mas irónico es que tú mismo me has salvado –Dijo riendo, burlándose de lo que acaba de ver-_

_-Cállate... -oprimió la mano que a su vez hizo que las espinas se clavaran más en él- búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero al final seré yo quien me ría de ti..._

_Se quejo de dolor, pero aun así mantuvo su mirada fija en él- Tu amor hacía ella te traicionara... no obtendrás lo que quieres... -siguió riendo a carcajadas, aun cuando las espinas lo herían de sobremanera-_

_Se acercó a él jalándolo del cabello- ¿Eso crees?, recuerda, tengo un as bajo la manga que puedo usar en cualquier momento..._

_-Quiero ver que lo uses y fracases -lo miro retadoramente-_

_-De acuerdo... lo hare, y entonces veré tu cara al ver parte de lo que más amas desvanecerse... -lo soltó con fuerza para en seguida salir de ahí-_

_Respiro profundamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar esas espinas dentro de su cuerpo- Tengo que hacer algo... necesito ayuda -cerro sus ojos desesperado, lo había retado había sido inevitable- si él manda sueños a su yo pasado... ¿podré hacer lo mismo?_

X-X

Los días pasaban, los esqueletos seguían apareciendo a cada momento, las chicas luchaban contra ellos, pero estos parecía no estar interesados en ellas si no en una sola persona, afortunadamente la pequeña Rini se mantenía a salvo, mientras Endimión no reparara en su presencia estaría bien, él sabría defenderse, aun así debía intentar comunicarse, centro toda su energía en él- _Seiya escúchame..._

Estaba ensayando con toda su energía, concentrado en una sola cosa cuando escucho una voz que lo llamaba y un zumbido incesante en los oídos mismo que lo hizo parar de tocar la batería.

_-Necesito tu ayuda..._

-¿Quien...? -se llevó una mano a la cabeza- ¿quién eres?

_-No temas... sé que es muy pronto pero quiero que me digas ¿qué estás dispuesto hacer por Serena Tsukino?_

-¿Serena?, ¿qué tiene que ver ella? -volvió a llevar la mano a su cabeza- quiero cuidarla...

_-¿Por qué?_

-Porque ella... ella es... especial...

_-¿Que sientes por ella? ¿Por qué quieres cuidarla?_

-Yo... -llevo ambas manos a la cabeza- la quiero... me he enamorado de ella...

_Sonrió- Buena respuesta... quiero que me ayudes a protegerla, pase lo que pase no dejes que regrese a los brazos de Tuxedo Mask es decir Darien Chiba... solo le causara más dolor y sufrimiento..._

-Pero ella lo ama...

_-Lo sé... pero debes confiar en mí..._

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto tratando de descifrar de donde provenía esa voz-

_-Si te lo digo no me vas a creer... pero necesito saber hasta qué punto estas dispuesto a creerme..._

-¿Ella corre peligro? -pregunto dejándose caer en el piso de rodillas, el dolor comenzaba a ser demasiado agudo-

_-Si... aunque en este momento eres tú el que corre mayor peligro aunque me imagino que ya lo sabes..._

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me quieren matar?

_-Eres el único que se interpone en su camino... tu encuentro con ella no debía haber sido en estos momentos..._

-¿Mi encuentro con...? -el dolor cada vez era más intenso- ¿Serena y yo...?

_-Necesitas más poder para lo que viene... si deseas protegerla... pero no solo ella necesita tu protección..._

-¿Quién más?

_-La pequeña dama... es decir la pequeña Rini..._

-¿La...? -murmuró en medio del dolor- ¿qué significa todo esto?, ¿quién eres?, ¿qué significa Serena en mi vida?

_-Sé que lo descubrirás con el tiempo... pero no contamos con ese tiempo Seiya... sé que esto es confuso para ti... pero si de verdad quieres protegerla busca entre las visiones que has estado teniendo... concéntrate... sé que tú puedes hacerlo_

-Yo... -tenía muchas más preguntas, pero todo era tan confuso, y el dolor en su cabeza, el zumbido en los oídos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad termino llevándose ambas manos a los oídos-

_-Por favor... concéntrate -se quejó por el dolor que le producían las espinas-_

Cerro los ojos a su mente vino un hermoso jardín con cientos de flores, una fuente en medio con agua cristalina que brotaba salpicando sutilmente su uniforme, se encontraba sentado esperando a que ella apareciera por el pasillo que conducía a los jardines, y como siempre acompañarla a su paseo vespertino.

_-Ella es la Princesa de la Luna -murmuró-_

-¿Ella? -solo distinguía algunas sombras entre sus recuerdos- ¿la Princesa de la Luna?, ¿quién...?

_- Concéntrate... la reconocerás..._

_-Princesa... -se puso de pie al verla entre los pilares del pasillo acercándose a donde estaba, lucía un bello vestido blanco y su singular peinado ondeando al viento-  
_

_-Fighter... -sonrió corriendo a su encuentro tomándolo inmediatamente del brazo-  
_

_-Princesa... -se sonrojo un poco enseguida se hinco ante ella- estoy listo para acompañarla a su paseo vespertino..._

-Pero... es... bombón... -las imágenes poco a poco fueron volviéndose menos borrosas-

_-Seiya... desde tiempos muy remotos siempre has estado a su lado para protegerla... pero quiero que lo hagas porque es así como tú lo deseas... no porque en algún momento fue tu deber, aunque nunca lo viste de esa forma_

-Yo... quiero protegerla... -murmuró observando aquella imagen donde ambos caminaban tranquilamente, ella sonreía mientras veía las flores y él no perdía detalle de cada uno de sus gestos-

_-Tu amor por ella puede que no sea correspondido... ¿aun así estas dispuesto a protegerla?_

-Lo sé... -murmuró con tristeza- sé que ella ama a su ex novio... pero yo... me he enamorado de bombón...

_-No te rindas... pase lo que pase... busca el poder que necesitas dentro de tu estrella... porque tú eres la estrella que protege a la luna... y ella es la luna... la Princesa de la Luna..._

-Entonces por eso... por eso la luna estaba triste... por ella... -murmuró con tristeza, pensar en ella en ese momento en que se veía tan frágil le hacía sentir los deseos de protegerla por siempre-

_-Si... y sé que harás todo para que ella sea feliz... sé que no te rendirás_

-No… yo quiero que ella sea feliz, quiero protegerla, pero... ¿quién eres tú?

_-Solo puedo decirte que soy alguien que como tu protege a la luna... -fijo su mirada en la pantalla donde la vio caminar- solo ten cuidado con el príncipe de la tierra... no es lo que parece..._

-No dejare que la lastime... -dijo con firmeza aunque ese dolor en la cabeza comenzaba a ser insoportable- aun si tengo que perder la vida por protegerla...

_-Eso es lo que necesitaba saber... -sintió las espinas incrustarse aún más en él- no me queda más energía Seiya... busca dentro de ti... y obtendrás la fuerza necesaria para protegerla -su respiración comenzó a entrecortarse, había utilizado más energía de la debida-_

X-X

Era raro que anduviera sola, pero simplemente no quería la compasión de sus amigas, todas estaban desconcertadas y no entendían porque motivo Darien había terminado con ella y simplemente no quería hablar más del tema o tratar de dar explicaciones, a algo que ni ella misma entendía, pero bueno la idea es que ese día lo usaría para pensar, necesitaba un tiempo a solas ya que si no estaba con sus amigas, estaba con Rini o con Seiya y no es que le desagradara lo último pero ahora solo quería un tiempo para ella, por eso había decidido caminar por distintos lugares, el centro, el parque, en fin cualquier lugar, lo que no se imaginaba era encontrarse con Darien, el cual iba a unos cuantos pasos delante de ella, su primer impulso como siempre había sido querer correr y alcanzarlo pero se detuvo observándolo.

Hacía ejercicio, esos sueños lo seguían atormentando aun, y cada día eran más confusos, estiraba las piernas, sin duda esos días eran un infierno para él.

-Darien... -sin darse cuenta se había acercado a él y ahora estaba a un par de pasos- hola...

Fijo su mirada en ella- Eres tu...

-Yo... lo siento, no quería interrumpir... -sonrió nerviosa y con temor de que se fuera a marchar- ¿cómo... como estas?

-Mejor que nunca -desvió su mirada- siempre es bueno ejercitarse por las mañanas

-Si... -murmuró observándolo- yo... Darien... solo quiero saber ¿qué paso?

-No ha pasado nada nos vemos -se incorporó para seguir corriendo y alejarse cuanto antes de ella-

-¡Darien! -no lo dudo en cuanto él comenzó a correr ella hizo lo mismo, necesitaba entender que es lo que había pasado entre ellos-

Se detuvo un momento tentando en girarse hacía ella- Es mejor que estés lejos de mi adiós -siguió corriendo alejándose tan aprisa como podía-

-¡Espera Darien...! -grito intentando alcanzarlo pero él era demasiado rápido y ella muy torpe que no se había fijado en que estaba cerca de una pequeña zanja y termino cayendo sintiéndose aún más tonta-

Volvió su mirada hacía ella, la vio caer, presiono su puño y siguió corriendo hasta ocultarse tras un árbol observando a distancia que comenzaba a llorar.

Diamante caminaba por el parque cuando la vio caer de inmediato se acercó a ayudarla- ¿Se encuentras bien?, ¿Se lastimo?

Se había quedado ahí tirada llorando por Darien más que por el dolor de la caída que no le importo que la gente la viera, pero aquella voz la sorprendió, era su profesor el mismo que día a día no dejaba de verla- Sí, yo... estoy bien... -intento levantarse pero el tobillo no la dejo hacerlo tan rápido como hubiera querido- auch...

-Se torció el tobillo -sin dudarlo la tomo entre sus brazos- la llevare a que la revisen...

-No, no gracias... -dijo tratando de que la soltara- estaré bien... no tiene por qué hacerlo profesor...

-Tranquila -camino hacía la banca mas próxima, donde hizo que se sentara- ahora voy a revisar su tobillo -se agacho quitándole el zapato y la calceta para revisarlo- unos pies tan delicados como los suyos, no deben ser lastimados de esta forma

Eso sin duda la puso nerviosa- No diga eso profesor, solo soy una torpe chica... -busco con la mirada a Darien pero nada, simplemente se había marchado sin importarle un poco ella-

-No es así... sé que puede ser una estudiante muy brillante si se lo propone señorita... porque usted logra todo lo que se propone -acaricio su pie con delicadeza-

-Ah... no lo creo, pero gracias... -dijo nerviosa retirando el pie- me tengo que ir...

Fijo su mirada en ella, parecía tan vulnerable y frágil- Su determinación es lo que más me gusta de usted... recuerde mis palabras puede lograr todo lo que se proponga...

-¿Lo conozco de algún lado? -pregunto mientras se ponía la calceta y en seguida el zapato- me habla como si usted si me conociera...

-Es posible -sonrió poniéndose de pie- por fortuna la caída no fue nada grave... me asuste cuando la vi tirada

Lo miro por un segundo- Gracias... -bajo la mirada- creo que he sido muy grosera con usted profesor, lo lamento

-Vamos le invito un helado

Volvió a subir la mirada observándolo, quizá debía alejarse e ir a buscar a las chicas, a Rini o a Seiya pero, había algo en el profesor que no le daba desconfianza del todo, aunque si la confundía- Esta bien... -se puso de pie caminando difícilmente pues aun dolía la torcedura-

-Puede apoyarse en mi -coloco su brazo para que ella lo tomara-

-Pero... -en otro momento hubiera dudado, pero el dolor la hacía caminar con más dificultad- ¿no tendría problemas si lo llegaran a ver con una alumna? -pregunto sujetándose de él-

-No si esta alumna está herida y lo único que estoy haciendo es ayudarla -sonrió ligeramente-

-Mmm sí creo que sí... -dijo un poco confundida- ¿y que hacía por aquí profesor?

-Salí a dar un paseo... ¿y usted señorita?

-¿Yo? -fijo su mirada al frente, con tristeza- solo quería pensar... y no fije y caí, ¿qué tonta verdad? -sonrió pero no con la alegría de siempre-

-Entiendo... iba distraída, a cualquiera nos puede pasar... siento haber irrumpido en tu momento privado

-Ah no está bien... -negó rápidamente- no creo que sea bueno que tenga momentos así, siempre me caigo... y lloro...

-No pensé que pudiera ser tan alegre... -desvió su mirada- su mirada casi siempre es melancólica

-Es la primera vez que me dicen eso... siempre dicen que soy un caso perdido, llorona, nunca alegre, más bien ruidosa...

-Me gustaría conocer esas facetas que menciona... por qué jamás las he visto...

-Mmm no creo que no... -sonrió apenada- siempre me quedo dormida en clases, creo que es lo único que conoce de mí, aparte de que no me gusta estudiar, y siempre llego tarde... bueno todo eso ya lo conoce...

-Si... eso ya lo conozco... -sonrió aún más- me ha sorprendido mucho... yo... -guardo silencio-

Volteo a verlo aun sonriendo apenada- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No es nada señorita... por favor, nunca pierda esa alegría... ahora que la conozco más quiero seguir viendo su sonrisa y alegría sin igual... aunque ahora parece un tanto triste... desconozco los motivos...

-Ah... -desvió la mirada- dudo que pueda seguir siendo como antes... -por fin habían llegado a una pequeña nevería con mesas a fuera donde ella decidió tomar asiento- es raro platicar con un profesor sin que me esté regañando... -sonrió ligeramente- la maestra Mónica siempre me grita...

-Bueno... en este momento no estamos dentro del salón de clases, así que no me vea como su profesor, si la señorita Mónica me dijo que solías ser un tanto escandalosa, pero que era una niña muy alegre, y entusiasta -se sentó frente a ella al tiempo que una joven mesera se acercó- por favor dos helados de limón

-Fresa para mí por favor... -dijo apenada- ¿la maestra Mónica dijo eso de mí?

-Así es -sonrió a la rubia-

Sonrió jugando con una servilleta- ¿Y usted es de aquí?, ¿por qué quiso ser maestro?

-Digamos que vengo de fuera... y ser maestro ha sido lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado -apoyo su barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados-

-Ah... -hizo una mueca- yo nunca seria maestra, creo que no soportaría tener alumnos como yo...

-¿Cuál es su sueño?

Sonrió al pensar en su sueño- Casarme con... -pero la realidad era muy diferente a sus sueños- no importa, no se... creo que después de todo soy demasiado infantil...

-Casarte... si pudiera yo me casaría con usted...

Volvió la mirada a él comenzando a reír- Ay profesor, soy un desastre y usted se quiere casar conmigo... gracias por quererme hacer sentir mejor...

-Al menos ya la hice sonreír... –tras llevarles el par de helados él comenzó a comer- sabe... conozco a alguien que se parece mucho a usted... pero su mirada siempre es nostálgica... y muy pocas veces sonríe... es una mujer muy determinada... pero ella no corresponde a mis sentimientos

-Así que está enamorado... -dijo en tono curioso- mmm ¿y ya trato de conquistarla? -pregunto comenzando a comer su helado-

-Si... -fijo su mirada en ella- quizás en algún momento pudo haberme correspondido... pero se enamoró de alguien más...

-¿Y usted que hizo? -pregunto saboreando su helado-

-Sigo buscando la forma de enamorarla...

-Ah... ¿y cómo piensa hacerle si ella ya está enamorada de alguien más?

-Siempre puede haber una oportunidad ¿no le parece?, si la persona que ella ama no le corresponde... quizás algún día ella se fije en mí y corresponda mi amor

Lo miro por un instante encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y si no?

-No perderé la esperanza... -fijo su mirada en ella- dígame... ¿usted podría enamorarse de mi si no fuera su profesor?

Se quedó callada, jugando con la cuchara, subió la mirada para verlo, era un hombre atractivo y nunca se había detenido a pensarlo porque ella siempre había tenido ojos solo para Darien- Quizá... -se encogió de hombros volviendo a su helado- pero como es mi profesor pues no...

-Entonces tengo esperanza... -sonrió comiendo su helado-

Lo observo con atención- ¿Pues no que está enamorado profesor?

-Así es -sonrió aún más-

Negó haciendo una mueca de desaprobación- Si yo fuera esa mujer no le haría caso, porque sale con una alumna... -volteo al escuchar a su amiga- Amy...

-¡Serena! -se acercaba con libros en brazos, al ver a su amiga con aquel hombre se apresuró al acercarse saludo a su amiga fijando su mirada seria y fría en el profesor- buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes señorita Mizuno... ¿gusta acompañarnos?

-Muchas gracias pero... -fijo la mirada en su amiga que la miraba suplicante- está bien... solo un rato porque tengo clases especiales

-Ay Amy porque me recuerdas las clases... -dijo suspirando aburrida tan solo de pensar en la escuela-

-Porque es necesario estudiar Serena... te ayudare esta tarde con los deberes de matemáticas seguro aun no los haces ¿verdad?

Se recostó ocultando el rostro pegando la frente a la mesa- No... -al instante recordó con quien estaban irguiéndose rápidamente- lo siento profesor, le prometo que los voy a hacer...

-Claro que los hará... -fijo su mirada en él que las miraba un tanto divertido, algo en el profesor no le agradaba, y que estuviera a solas con su amiga le hacía tener sus reservas-

-No tienen de que preocuparse, solo porque yo estoy con ustedes puede entregarme los problemas resueltos pasado mañana... ¿de acuerdo?

-Disculpe profesor... pero considero que no debe tener favoritismos... y mucho menos mezclarse con sus alumnas, los tendrá en su escritorio mañana a primera hora -frunció el ceño molesta-

Había sonreído cuando escucho al profesor pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando volteo a ver a su amiga parecía muy molesta- Amy...

-Vámonos Serena... tienes que terminar tus deberes -se puso de pie-

-Pero... Amy... -dijo observándola y en seguida al profesor- lo siento, gracias por el helado...

Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando tres esqueletos aparecieron frente a ellos dispuestos a atacar al profesor.

-Ah no ahora... -dijo Serena con pesadez- ¿por qué?

-Con que esas tenemos -sonrió poniéndose de pie- será mejor que huyan -se puso entre ellas y los esqueletos-

-Pero... -dijo observando a su profesor- ¿vamos Amy?

-Date prisa Serena -tomo su mano corriendo lejos del lugar- debemos transformarnos -tomo su transformador, la cual no dudo en usar cuando lograron ocultarse- por el poder del cristal de Mercurio, transformación"

Diamante por su cuenta luchaba con gran destreza contra los esqueletos- ¿No tienes algo mejor que esto?

-¡Por el poder del cristal Lunar, transformación! -exclamo al tiempo que sacaba su transformador-

Diamante peleaba con una silla contra los esqueletos, saltando encima de una de las mesas, la gente había comenzado a correr huyendo del lugar.

-¡Tiara lunar acción! -grito lanzando aquella luz directo hacía uno de los esqueletos que estaban a punto de golpear a su profesor destruyéndolo pero no duro mucho ya que inmediatamente comenzó a regenerarse- nunca voy a acabar...

-¡Burbujas de mercurio, Estallen! -saco su calculadora- debemos encontrar su punto débil... no es posible que solo Tuxedo Mask pueda destruirlos

-¿Quien dijo que solo él puede? -dijo volviendo a preparar su tiara- no quiero que nos ayude... -y sin decir más volvió a lanzarla aprovechando para colocarse delante de su profesor- ¿está bien?

Se sorprendió al ver ambas chicas- Si... lo estoy 

-Debemos encontrar una forma... -siguió tecleando en su microcomputadora, los esqueletos estaban un tanto confundidos, buscando no a las Sailors si no a su objetivo-

Los esqueletos se lanzaron contra ellos, uno derribo a Sailor Moon, mientras los otros se abalanzaron contra Diamante para eliminarlo, Mercury tecleaba con desesperación, justo en el momento que tres rosas salieron disparadas desintegrando por completo a los esqueletos.

-¡Sailor Moon! –Mercury corrió hacía ella, para volver la mirada hacía Tuxedo Mask quien se acercaba hacía ellas-

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Diamante no pudo quitar la mirada de Sailor Moon hasta que escucho aquella voz, era igual, fría, analítica y quizá con un atisbo de preocupación, la acuno hacía él abrazándola con delicadeza- Si, solo se desmayó debido al golpe, deberíamos llevarla a un hospital...

-Yo... 

-No te preocupes por ella... yo me encargare -se agacho junto a su amiga- ella no quiere que la estés ayudando a cada momento... Sailor Moon Despierta...

Fijo la mirada en aquel hombre de elegante vestir, sonrió sutilmente- Yo puedo ayudarla también...

Frunció el ceño molesto- Es mi deber protegerla Mercury... la llevaremos a mi departamento

Diamante se puso de pie con Sailor Moon en brazos- ¿A dónde quiere que la llevemos señorita? -dijo a la chica de azul fijando la mirada en el hombre frente a él-

-Sígame por favor... -fijo su mirada en Tuxedo Mask, recriminándole con la mirada, para enseguida alejarse del lugar seguida de Diamante con Sailor Moon en brazos-

-¿Tuxedo Mask? -pregunto débilmente comenzando a recobrar el sentido, ya que al sentirse en brazos de alguien supuso que era él-

-¿Sailor Moon estas bien? -se acercó a su amiga-

-Mi cabeza... -murmuró aun sin poder abrir los ojos, solo se llevó la mano hacía donde había recibido el golpe- gracias Tuxedo Mask...

-No soy Tuxedo Mask... -mantenía su mirada fija en ella- ¿se encuentra bien?

Eran unos brazos fuertes y protectores tal como recordaba los de Darien, ¿cómo había podido confundirlos?, abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a su profesor- Si, yo... me siento mejor...

-Me alegra mucho... debo agradecerles su intervención o ya estaría muerto

-No fue nada... este... ¿podría bajarme por favor? -dijo apenada-

-Por supuesto -la bajo con suavidad-

Mercury se acercó en seguida- Debemos encontrar la forma de destruir a esos esqueletos -presionaba su computadora con furia-

-Lo sé... ¿otra vez llego Tuxedo Mask? -pregunto sosteniéndose de su amiga ya que aún se sentía mareada-

-Si... fue él de nuevo Sailor Moon... pero no podemos contar con que vaya a estar siempre presente cuando seamos atacados por el enemigo -la abrazo sujetándola- muchas gracias por su ayuda profesor, debemos irnos

-Aún no se ve bien, quizá deba acompañarlas... -dijo observándolas con la intensión de volver a sujetar a la rubia por si era necesario-

-Por el día de hoy ha hecho más que suficiente... gracias -fijo su mirada seria y desconfiada en él-

-De acuerdo, gracias por su ayuda... -dijo observándolas aunque su interés estaba en Sailor Moon la cual tenía la mirada baja sosteniéndose de su amiga-

-Vamos Sailor Moon -murmuró alejándose ayudando a su amiga, hasta que llegaron a un lugar desolado, y fuera de la vista de su profesor ambas volvieron la normalidad-

-Me siento tan tonta, no puedo hacer nada contra esas cosas... -Dijo con tristeza tomando asiento en una banca- quizá soy tan inútil como siempre lo pensó Darien, una cabeza de chorlito...

-Es frustrante no poder hacer nada contra esos esqueletos... pero no me rendiré hasta encontrar su punto débil y entonces podamos destruirlos nosotras mismas... te lo prometo Serena

-Gracias Amy... -subió la mirada sonriéndole sutil- me iré a casa, tú debes ir a tus clase

-¿Estas bien? -se acercó abrazándola- recuerda que cuentas con nosotras

-Si Amy, gracias no te preocupes, estaré bien, me iré directo a casa... -se dejó abrazar para luego separarse poco a poco- nos vemos en la escuela...

Asintió un tanto preocupada, lucia más triste y deprimida que de costumbre, y eso no le agradaba mucho- No olvides tus deberes de matemáticas...

Hizo un sutil gesto de que estaba bien y sonrió no como siempre solo para que no se preocupara, así dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, en lo último que pensaba en ese instante era en la tarea de matemáticas.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

¿Y bien que les pareció este capítulo?, esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos sigan acompañando en los próximos capítulos para saber cómo se ira haciendo realidad el amor entre Seiya y Serena, ¿Qué es lo que hará Diamante ahora?, ¿y la Pequeña Dama?

Como dijimos con anterioridad este es un universo paralelo por lo cual quizá les sorprendió la aparición de Diamante, el hecho de que Seiya conociera a Serena antes, la llegada de la niña, pero recuerden que hay un sinfín de posibilidades día a día, y todo a lo que llegamos al final de cuentas son por nuestras decisiones, así que, en realidad la idea no es tan descabellada ¿o sí?

Bueno esperamos que disfruten de este fic que lo escribimos con mucho cariño y siempre pensando en unir a nuestra amada estrella Seiya con el conejo de la Luna.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, saluditos y abracitos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	4. Serenity y Fighter

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 4**

Serenity y Fighter

Después de recuperarse de ese extraño dolor, aun confundido y aturdido había salido a dar un paseo, deseaba verla, estar a su lado tal como en aquella imagen que había visto.

Suspiró, seguía pensando en como todo se había complicado, Darien ya no la quería, en ese nuevo enemigo que no sabían que quería, ni siquiera encontraban como destruirlo, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos iba que no vio a una persona con la que choco e hizo que levantara la mirada viendo a lo lejos aquella figura que en un principio creyó era arrogante, hubo algo en él que la impulso a correr y refugiarse en sus brazos- Seiya...

Levanto su mirada, al escuchar su nombre volvió la mirada hacía ella que corría hacía a él- Bombón...

-Seiya... -se detuvo a un par de pasos de él, no quería llorar, no quería que él siempre la viera de esa forma, solo una pequeña distancia la separaba de él, no le importo como se viera en ese instante se acercó a abrazarlo con fuerza- Seiya...

-Bombón... -la abrazo con fuerza- ¿estás bien?, ¿sucedió algo? -murmuró preocupado-

-Eres el único en quien puedo confiar... -murmuró ocultando el rostro entre sus brazos- nunca me dejes por favor...

-Jamás lo hare... estaré siempre a tu lado -lo sabía, deseaba protegerla contra todo, deseaba verla feliz, y estar siempre a su lado aun si ella no correspondiera a sus sentimientos- lo prometo...

-No quiero ir a casa aun, seguro mamá me dirá que tengo que hacer mi tarea y no quiero... yo solo quiero dejar de pensar...

-Tengamos una cita entonces -sonrió tratando de animarla-

-¿Una cita? -murmuró asintiendo aun sin soltarlo, había algo en él que la hacía sentir tranquila, protegida como alguna vez lo había sentido con Darien, pero ahora él ya no estaba-

-Claro... -la abrazo aún más- ¿qué te parece un paseo por los invernaderos?

Asintió subiendo el rostro para poder verlo- Gracias Seiya...

-Vamos -se separó colocando su brazo para que ella lo tomara-

Sonrió sutil, tomo su brazo y ambos comenzaron a caminar- Pero... ¿no ibas a algún lugar?, a lo mejor te estoy interrumpiendo...

-De hecho... yo... -se sonrojo desviando la mirada- deseaba verte...

-Ah... -murmuró observándolo un segundo para luego desviar la mirada- ¿querías decirme algo?

-No… solo quería verte...

-Ah... -sintió un sonrojo asomar a sus mejillas- ¿por qué?

-Por qué... extrañaba verte... yo...

-No sé qué pasa Seiya, pero siento como si tu fueras el único en que puedo confiar, y verte me hizo sentir tranquila...

-Si mi presencia te hace sentir tranquila entonces siempre que me necesites llámame y ahí estaré...

-Eso sería egoísta de mi parte... -dijo pensativa mientras caminaban-

-Con tal de verte... no me importa nada... solo que tú estés bien -bajo la mirada, mientras caminaba sonriendo ligeramente-

Se detuvo en ese instante, había algo que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si eso ya lo hubiera vivido antes, lo cual sería absurdo- Lo siento últimamente he sido muy egoísta... se muy poco de ti, que tal que tienes novia y por estar con mis niñerías no la has ido a ver...

-Yo... no tengo novia bombón... -fijo su mirada en ella- y no creo que sean niñerías, por el contrario... me siento feliz de que puedas confiar en mi... puedo ser tu confidente si así lo deseas

-¿De verdad? -volteo a verlo sonriendo sutil- pero no quiero quitarte tiempo ahora que quieren ser famosos, aunque nunca me has dicho ¿por qué tienen tanto interés en eso?

-Bueno... te prometo que el tiempo que me quede libre tratare de dedicártelo a ti... si descuido nuestra misión mis hermanos se enfadaran... queremos encontrar a alguien muy importante para nosotros y creemos que esa es la única manera de hacerlo...

-Ah... ¿y yo no te puedo ayudar?, así como te me has ayudado a mí, además... -volteo a todas partes cerciorándose que nadie los escuchara- tu sabes mi secreto...

-Bueno... siendo que quiero ser sincero contigo también voy a revelarte mi secreto

Fijo su mirada en él con atención, sabía que no era fácil revelar secretos, pero sabía que si ella podía confiar en él entonces él también podría confiar en ella.

-No soy de este planeta...

-¿Qué? -pregunto desconcertada, no era tan difícil de creer pero aun así era sorprendente-

Respiro profundamente- Prométeme que guardaras el secreto... te diré todo lo que desees saber de mi

-Sí, está bien... -dijo tomando su mano- lo prometo...

-Debemos ir a un lugar privado... en el invernadero ¿crees que sea buena idea?

-Está bien... -tomo su mano, se sentía extrañamente emocionada y complacida de que Seiya tuviera esa clase de confianza-

-Vamos -sujeto su mano con firmeza, comenzando a correr-

Iba quizá unos cuantos centímetros detrás de él y era como si ya hubiera vivido un momento así, no podía quitarse esa sensación, pero que lejos de darle temor le parecía lo más natural del mundo, corrió a su lado casi manteniendo su paso mientras sus manos se aferraban más.

Llegaron al invernadero era bastante grande, caminando hasta llegar a un lugar cerrado por los arboles con una fuente en el centro un lugar casi idéntico al de su visión- Creo que aquí... -respiro profundamente-

-A esta parte no había venido... -dijo observando el lugar con detenimiento, cada flor llamaba su atención, la fuente hacía que se sintiera tranquila- lo siento, disculpa mi distracción solo que... este lugar es hermoso...

-En verdad lo es -fijo su mirada en ella, deseando no perder cada detalle de su rostro como si fuera algo tan natural y a la vez como si se tratara de lo más hermoso que había visto-

-Lo siento... -volvió la mirada a él sonrojándose al notar que la miraba- ¿qué me querías contar?

-Bueno yo... -trago un poco de saliva- yo... quiero decirte...

-Mejor observa... -saco su transformador- Poder de curación estelar, transformación

Lo observo con atención, él era también una Sailor, pero entonces ¿era él o era ella?, eso era mucho más confuso que pensar en si Darien la seguirá queriendo o porque la había dejado, no podía dejar de ver hasta que apareció ante ella una hermosa Sailor.

-Mi nombre es Sailor Fighter... -se arrodillo ante ella-

-¿Sailor…Fighter? -murmuró observando cómo se arrodillaba ante ella- entonces... ¿si eres a quien busca Rini?

-Puede ser... pero desconozco por que la pequeña sabe de mi... -bajo su mirada hacía el césped, una imagen más vino a su mente, el hincado ante ella, con la mirada baja-

-Pero... -la tomo de los brazos- no tienes por qué hacer eso, dime... ¿qué es lo que buscan aquí?, ¿ustedes saben que son esas cosas que nos atacan ahora? -sonrió confundida- es raro verte así...

Levanto su mirada hacía ella- Buscamos a nuestra princesa... venimos de un planeta muy lejano, de nombre Kimonku... fue destruido por el caos... y creemos que la princesa podría haberse ocultado aquí... es por eso que a través de nuestras canciones queremos que sepa que estamos buscándola...

-Entiendo... pero... ¿por qué cómo chicos?

Se sonrojo- ¿Crees que como chicas tengamos el mismo éxito? -bromeo un poco-

Sonrió evadiendo su mirada- No creo que no, pero... eres linda también como chica...

-Gracias... -correspondió a su sonrisa- digamos que el planeta de donde provengo... el sexo lo podemos determinar nosotros mismos... es algo confuso...

-Ah... mmm nunca había conocido a otras Sailor fuera de nuestro sistema solar... entonces ¿Taiki y Yaten también son Sailors?

-Así es... Sailor Healer y Sailor Maker

-Se enojarían si saben que me contaste su secreto ¿verdad? -pregunto observándola-

-Si... pero... a ti no quiero ocultarte nada...

-Gracias... -se sonrojo ante su mirada era diferente, era una mirada de chica pero no dejaba de ser intensa como la de Seiya- guardare tu secreto así como tú el mío...

-Gracias... alteza... -aquellas palabras salieron de forma natural como si no fuera la primera vez que pronunciaba aquella frase-

-¿Alteza? -la manera en como lo dijo le produjo un ligero escalofrió- solo soy Serena...

-Yo... -subió su mirada llevando su mano a la cabeza-

-¿Y cómo te gusta estar más? -sonrió curiosa- ¿cómo chico o como Sailor?

-Como chico... es mucho más cómodo... y no que por que siento... que ese es mi verdadero yo...

-Entiendo... -murmuró sonriendo- mmm me dio gusto conocerte Fighter, pero ¿podría ver a Seiya?

-Claro... pero no se sonroje... Fighter y Seiya Kou somos uno solo -su cuerpo brillo hasta perder la transformación, volviendo a ser un chico, aun hincado ante ella-

-Seiya... lo siento es que es raro verte como una chica, como una Sailor... -dijo deteniéndose frente a él- y no es necesario que estés así, levántate por favor...

-Bombón... -murmuró, su cabeza daba vueltas no era por la transformación si no por aquello que invadía su mente-

-¿Seiya estas bien? -se inclinó hacia él colocando la mano sobre su hombro-

-Si... es solo que -cayó sobre su regazo-

-Seiya... -alcanzo a sujetarlo terminando sentada en el piso con él sobre sus piernas- Seiya, por favor contéstame...

Aspiro su aroma, un aroma muy conocido abrió sus ojos se encontraba en un hermoso lugar, su ropa no era la misma había cambiado por aquel uniforme de su visión- Donde...

_-Fighter... ¿qué haces ahí parado?, ven te quiero mostrar algo... -dijo sonriéndole incitándolo a que se acercara a ella-_

_-¿Eh? -se acercó a la persona que lo llamaba- ¿que desea mostrarme?_

_-Mira... -señalo un hermoso rosal del cual lentamente abría una rosa jaspeada entre rojo y rosa- ¿no es hermosa?, mi madre estará feliz que por fin podemos conocer sus hermosas rosas..._

_-Es realmente hermosa... aunque no tanto como usted princesa... -la observo de reojo-_

_Sonrió volteando a verlo- Gracias Fighter siempre tan caballeroso... aunque sé que preferirías ser un guerrero que estar como mi protector..._

_-No piense eso... ser su protector es lo mejor que me ha pasado..._

_Sonrió comenzando a caminar por el jardín, la suave brisa de la fuente la hizo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquella tranquilidad- ¿Aunque no haya acción como en los combates o entrenamientos?_

_La siguió con la mirada- Protegerla, es algo que haría aun si no fuera mi misión... princesa... -se hinco ante ella- permítame estar a su lado, permítame protegerla, dar la vida por usted..._

_-Fighter... sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso... no te considero como mi protector te considero mi amigo y mientras estemos a solas trátame de la misma forma por favor..._

_Se sonrojo- está bien alteza... perdón... Serenity..._

_Sonrió feliz- Así está mejor... -volteo a hacía los pasillos buscando si es que alguien venia pero al ver que estaban completamente solos lo tomo del brazo- Fighter... sé que no te gusta pero... ¿puedes llevarme a la tierra?, dicen que tienen hermosas flores... ¿sí?_

_-¿A la tierra?, pero princesa las flores más hermosas crecen en la luna... y usted es una de ellas... ¿por qué no mejor la llevo a Kimonku?_

_-¿Podemos ir? -pregunto emocionada-_

_-A Kimonku por supuesto..._

_-De acuerdo, pero luego me llevarías a la tierra ¿sí? -le sonrió como sabía que nadie se resistía a aceptar sus peticiones-_

_Se sonrojo ante su sonrisa- Pero..._

_-Anda... ¿sí? -sonrió aún más mirándolo suplicante-_

_-Está bien... la llevare a la tierra... -se rasco la cabeza con resignación-_

_-Gracias... -sonrió besando su mejilla- entonces vamos a Kimonku..._

_-Pediré el permiso... y de esa forma no tendrá problemas -un tanto sonrojado-_

_-Está bien, aquí te espero... -se soltó para acercarse a la fuente y tomar asiento jugando con el agua, se sentía tan feliz que no podía ocultarlo-_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente- Princesa... -sonrió al ver su hermoso rostro-

-Seiya... -suspiró aliviada no pudiendo evitar abrazarlo- me asuste, pensé que te había pasado algo...

Sonrió feliz- Nada me pasara... si tu estas a mi lado...

-Me asuste... -dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, el solo hecho de que algo le pasara a Seiya la intranquilizaba-

Cerro sus ojos sonriendo- Perdóname... tratare de no volver a asustarte...

-No sé qué haría si algo te pasa... -dijo separándose un poco para poder verlo, sonrió sutil al ver su semblante parecía feliz-

-Te protegeré siempre... daré mi vida por ti... lo prometo

-No digas eso, no quiero que nada te pase... -dijo haciendo un puchero-

-No temas... -acaricio su mejilla con ternura- ahora si dime ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió hoy?

-Bueno... -lo ayudo a incorporarse para que se sentara y ambos usar de respaldo un árbol- pensé que aún podría haber una esperanza para mí y Darien, pero creo que de verdad ya se aburrió de mi...

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Quise hablar con Darien y él... solo me dejo ahí hablando sola, lo quise alcanzar pero corre muy rápido y yo... me caí mira... -dijo mostrándole su rodilla raspada-

-Auchs -se acercó a su rodilla- la caída fue muy fuerte ¿no es así?

-Si... también me torcí el tobillo y a él no le importo... -dijo abrazando sus piernas-

-Serena... creo que es hora que le muestres de que estás hecha... -saco una bandita colocándola en su rodilla- ¿te duele el tobillo?

-Ya no... -observo como colocaba con cuidado la bandita en su rodilla- pero lo que más me dolió fue aquí... -Dijo señalando su corazón- no le importo lo que me paso...

-Él no sabe lo que está perdiendo... no debes dejar que te destruya por completo... porque eso es lo que está haciendo... humillándote, al dejarte caer... ¿vas a dejar que te siga humillando? -se sentó a su lado observando la fuente, le dolía verla así-

Observo su rodilla lastimada- ¿Por qué me hace esto Seiya?, yo lo quería... y se suponía que él a mí, entonces ¿por qué me lastima así?

-Es una buena pregunta... que quizás solo él tenga la respuesta... no sé qué cruce por su mente o que es lo que esté pasando con él... lo único que si es que si te amara como dice no te haría sufrir de esta manera y tampoco te humillaría...

Volvió a abrazar sus piernas y se recargo en él- Él cree que soy demasiado infantil, y siempre me decía "cabeza de chorlito" sé que no soy buena en la escuela, no me gusta, me aburre... ¿crees que eso sea malo?, ser mala en la escuela

-No… no es malo, y no te gusta porque seguramente el profesor no debe ser bueno para llamar la atención de sus alumnos

-La maestra Mónica siempre me regañaba, pero ahora tengo un nuevo profesor, que nunca me dice nada... -suspiró sintiéndose relajada con Seiya- nunca me regaña ni me saca del salón, solo me ve y sonríe...

-¿En verdad?, me gustaría conocer a ese profesor... ¿crees que me pueda mezclar entre tus compañeros como mmm un alumno de intercambio?

-¿Lo harías? -volteo a verlo sonriendo- eso me gustaría, pero el año ya está algo adelantado...

-No importa... así estudiaríamos juntos, de momento estamos tomando clases particulares...

Suspiró- Ah todo tiene que ser escuela, escuela... -se volvió a recargar en él- bueno pero sabes, ese profesor del que te hablo fue el que me ayudo, me cargo porque no podía caminar...

-No todo es tan malo, quizás es mejor tener una vida así... entre escuela, y una vida diaria a estar luchando constantemente, siento envidia de aquellos que llevan uniforme, que se estresan con los exámenes... dime loco si quieres pero... de donde vengo no existe nada de eso, si sabemos cosas es por que aprendemos por necesidad o alguien nos enseña lo mas elemental

-Supongo que serias feliz entonces en la escuela, te cedo mi lugar... -Dijo bromeando-

-Que irónico los que no tienen ese tipo de vida la anhelan y quienes la tienen desean lo contrario... yo diría que aproveches ahora que lo tienes... cuando ya o lo tengas añoraras estos días así que es mejor disfrutarlos ¿no te parece bombón?

-Pero no me gusta estudiar... -dijo con un puchero- no quiero...

-¿Y si yo te ayudo? ¿Lo harías?

-¿Estudiar? -pregunto sorprendida viéndolo-

-Si... quiero aprender aún más ¿qué dices?, quizás podamos encontrar una forma divertida de hacerlo

-Mmm… pero... -murmuró no muy convencida- ¿no me vas a gritar porque no puedo?

-No… por el contrario te daré -se quedó pensativo- ya sé te comprare un helado por cada acierto

Su rostro se ilumino en cuento escucho lo que le iba a dar- ¿De verdad?, pero si me gritas igual me compraras un helado...

-Ahí solo ganas tú -rio un tanto divertido-

-Si... así debe ser... -Sonrió emocionada- está bien, no gritos pero si helados ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien pero a cambios muchos aciertos y la prueba será la revisión de Amy y ese profesor, vamos a mostrarles lo inteligente que es bombón

-Está bien... -Sonrió- oye pero ese profesor, no sé, es algo extraño, no sé si incluirlo en nuestro trato nos convenga...

-Él no lo sabrá -guiño un ojo- usaremos los ejercicios que él deje para nuestra prueba

-Bueno está bien... -sonrió sutilmente- oye... ¿crees que soy tan bonita como para que alguien se fije en mí?, y no tiene nada que ver con Darien...

-Claro que lo eres bombón... eres una chica sumamente bella, y llena de virtudes, cualquier hombre puede fijarse en alguien como tú, por ejemplo yo

Se sonrojo al escucharlo y volvió a recargarse para evitar que la viera- Tu eres un enamoradizo, pero mi profesor, parece más... maduro, no sé, pero me dijo, más bien me pregunto ¿si yo me fijaría en él si no fuera mi profesor?

-¿Y qué le respondiste?

-Que quizá... -dijo indiferente- no estoy en un momento para andar pensando en chicos, pero el profesor es atractivo, pero ¿por qué un hombre como él se fijaría en alguien como yo?

-Porque eres linda, joven y sobre todo muy hermosa, además que tu alegría es sin igual... no veo por qué otro hombre no pueda enamorarse de alguien tan especial como tú, si te lo propones podrías enamorar hasta ese profesor

-Pero yo no quiero... -dijo con tristeza pues nuevamente su pensamiento iba dirigido a Darien- ese profesor no me interesa…

-Ya lo sé... solo digo lo que podrías lograr si te lo propones... creo que debes empezar por valorarte a ti misma...

-Mmm no lo creo, si siendo así de torpe te gusto, no quiero imaginarme siendo más linda e inteligente lo que haría en los demás...

-A eso me refiero bombón... pero al final la que decide eres tú y nadie más que tu

Suspiró profundamente- No sé, yo solo quiero seguir siendo Serena y ya, aunque ese profesor me ve muy raro, además dijo que entonces tenía una oportunidad, ¿no te parece raro?

-Quizás es un acosador y está buscando una oportunidad de acercarse a ti que eres bella... bombón, nada de lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, hará que dejes de ser Serena Tsukino porque siempre serás Serena sin importar si eres más o menos inteligente, si eres o no infantil... debes ser tu misma y estar feliz como eres y no para agradarle a los demás

Sonrió ligeramente- Sabes que escucharte me hace creer que es posible que lo sea, que sea tan bonita como dices, tan inteligente como esperas, tan capaz como me idealizas... me haces sentir diferente...

-¿Quieres hacer la prueba? yo puedo ayudarte... no es que te sientas diferente... tan solo es que te sientas tu misma... -la abrazo cariñosamente-

-¿A qué te refieres con hacer una prueba? -pregunto cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad que Seiya le producía-

-A mostrarles a todos que no eres solo una cabeza de chorlito, que dentro de ti hay mucho más para dar

-Lo pensare... -murmuró cerrando los ojos- por lo pronto solo déjame descansar contigo... que me siento muy relajada...

-Claro... respetare cada una de tus decisiones y te apoyare bombón -la abrazo aún más hacía él-

-Gracias Seiya, por ser mi amigo... -dijo dejándose abrazar- te quiero mucho…

-Yo también... te quiero mucho Serena… siempre estaré a tu lado...

-¿Lo juras? –murmuró-

-Por mi vida... lo juro

Sonrió sintiéndose tan tranquila de escucharlo, de escuchar el latir de su corazón ya que debido a la forma en como la tenía abrazada estaba casi sobre su pecho y lejos de incomodarle le agrado sentirse así en ese instante.

Apoyo su cabeza en el árbol, observando el sol que se filtraba entre las ramas- Es un lugar muy relajante...

-Es como un paraíso... -murmuró disfrutando de ese instante-

-Como estar en la luna o en otro lugar

-Las flores más hermosas se daban en la luna... -murmuró soñolienta-

-Eso mismo decía yo... pero una loca princesa se empeñaba en conocer las flores de la tierra

-Quiero estar en la luna... -murmuró respirando profundamente, la tranquilidad y el cansancio comenzaban a hacerla dormir-

-Ay princesa... -acaricio su cabello cerrando sus ojos-

Respiró profundamente comenzaba a quedarse dormida, y como no hacerlo si la tranquilidad que le daba Seiya era perfecta, de pronto sintió en su rostro una suave brisa que humedecía su rostro y su mano estaba sumergida en agua, al abrir los ojos se encontró con el antiguo palacio del Milenio de Plata y ella como la princesa.

_Sonrió por instinto al ver a su amigo- ¿Está todo preparado?_

_-Así es princesa... podemos partir cuando lo desee_

_-Inmediatamente... -dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia él- ¿de verdad las flores del planeta Kimonku son hermosas?_

_-Claro... le encantaran -extendió su mano abriendo un portal- vamos_

_-¿Y tú por qué lo sabes? -pregunto observándolo- ¿será que es de ese planeta la chica que te interesa y te has escapado a verla?_

_-Qué cosas dice princesa... recuerde que la princesa Kakyu amiga de la reina vive ahí y en varias ocasiones hemos acompañado a la reina_

_-Cierto... -sonrió sujetándose a él, odiaba esa forma de viajar y prefería no ver absolutamente nada-_

_La abrazo por la cintura, para atravesar juntos el portal._

_Después de todo aquello la calma volvió y un suave viento la recibió, aun se encontraba abrazada a su protector y lentamente abrió los ojos- Gracias..._

_-Es un placer -mantenía su mirada en ella, aquellos momentos eran los únicos que disfrutaba de poner tenerla entre sus brazos de sentir su calidez- este es Kimonku..._

_Se soltó de él lentamente girando para ver el lugar, rodeado de hermosas flores de todos colores, pero predominando más las rojas, amarillas y blancas, camino para admirar mejor el lugar, de nuevo un suave viento soplo y movió su cabello y vestido- Es hermoso... tan hermoso como el jardín real..._

_-Me alegra que le guste... sabe... se dice que cada flor... representa una luz de esperanza de cada ser viviente lo cual es igual a una estrella_

_-¿De verdad? -volteo a verlo sorprendida- ¿entonces las estrellas que vemos desde del palacio proviene de aquí?_

_-Así es... desde la flor más pequeña de este lugar representa una estrella... por eso se dice que cuando una estrella deja de brillar es porque alguien ha perdido la esperanza lo que significa que una flor se marchitara_

_-Eso es muy triste... -dijo comenzando a caminar por aquel colorido lugar- entonces Fighter... la flor que representa tu esperanza debe ser muy hermosa..._

_-¿Por qué lo dice princesa?_

_-Porque sé que tienes esperanza de que el universo sea un lugar donde siempre reine la paz y aunque nunca me lo has dicho pero sé que confías en que algún día seré una Reina justa..._

_Se sonrojo bajando la mirada- Princesa..._

_-Por ti y por todos los que confían en mi yo también espero serlo... -dijo volteando a verlo- pero tú tienes que estar a mi lado cuando eso suceda..._

_-Lo estaré... lo prometo... siempre la protegeré, y estaré a su lado_

_Sonrió extendiendo su mano hacía él- Yo también confió en que así será, porque no podría hacerlo si no estás a mi lado..._

_-Princesa... yo... -respiro profundamente dudando en tomar su delicada mano- sé que será una gran reina..._

_-Y quiero serlo por el bien del universo..._

_-Entonces lo será... y cuando eso suceda yo estaré junto a usted cuidándola_

_-Eso espero... -dijo siendo ella quien tomara su mano- muéstrame este lugar, tú lo conoces mejor que yo..._

_-Claro se lo mostrare -presiono su mano para mostrarle aquel hermoso lugar-_

_-Gracias... -sonrió feliz y satisfecha de conocer un lugar así de hermoso-_

_Camino por los senderos, todos con distintas flores de colores, arboles con cerezos- Sin duda es un hermoso lugar -aspiro el aroma de las rosas, sintiéndose más relajado-_

_-¿Te gusta venir a este lugar Fighter? -Pregunto tocando con delicadeza una hermosa flor rojiza-_

_-Me gusta mucho... se aspira tranquilidad en todas partes..._

_-Si no fueras guerrero, mi protector, ¿te gustaría vivir en un lugar así?_

_Detuvo sus pasos- Princesa yo... no cambiaría el ser su protector por nada... pero si este es un lugar que me agrada mucho... no puedo negárselo_

_-Tal vez algún día te envié de vacaciones a este lugar, entonces podrías descansar y disfrutar de la vida al menos un poco..._

_-Lo aceptare si usted viene conmigo..._

_Sonrió sonrojándose, pocas veces alguien lo lograba- Entonces no serían vacaciones, porque siempre tendrías que estarme cuidando..._

_-A mi no me importaría... por el contrario... si viniera solo... no disfrutaría las vacaciones por que estaría siempre pensando en usted_

_-Fighter... -murmuró oprimiendo su mano- creo que siempre serás un guerrero protector..._

_Sonrió ligeramente, hincándose ante ella tomando su mano para besarla- Siempre la protegeré, daré mi vida por usted y llegara a morir... le aseguro que volvería a nacer solo para buscarla y protegerla_

_Sonrió totalmente sonrojada- Siempre tan galante y caballero Fighter... pero ahora solo soy Serenity así que no tienes que hablarme con tanta formalidad, además yo no quiero que mueras... me sentiría incompleta sin ti..._

_Subió su mirada hacía ella- Serenity... siempre voy a protegerte... sin importar lo que me pase a mí... esa es mi promesa hacía ti_

_Subió su mano acariciando su mejilla- Mejor prometamos que siempre estaremos juntos, porque sin ti me sería imposible llegar a proteger a todo el universo..._

_Cerro sus ojos disfrutando la suavidad de sus manos- Serenity -coloco su mano sobre la de ella aprisionándola mas contra su mejilla- siempre junto a ti... pero este cerca o lejos protegerás el universo... porque eres valiente..._

_-No sé si sea valiente, pero sé que es mi deber, solo yo podría protegerlo... solo los descendientes de la Luna podemos hacerlo..._

_-Si eso es verdad... dime algo... deseas protegerlo porque es tu deber... o ¿por qué en verdad lo deseas?_

_-Es mi deber… -dijo moviendo suavemente su pulgar por sobre su mejilla- pero también es lo que más deseo, proteger este universo por este tipo de cosas, lugares hermosos, flores vivientes que engalan este planeta, las pequeñas cosas que hacen que todo cobre vida... es mi deber y deseo..._

_-Mientras lo desees fervientemente... podrás proteger siempre nuestro amado universo... no pienses en eso como un deber... o perderás fuerza..._

_-Gracias Fighter creo que eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de mis deseos, miedos... todos siempre me ven como la princesa, alguien inaccesible para los demás pero tú, tú eres diferente conmigo..._

_-Princesa yo... -se sonrojo perdiéndose en su mirada tan hermosa-_

_-¿Que ocurre Fighter? -pregunto sonriéndole sutil, tranquila de que estuviera con ella en esos instantes-_

_-Yo... -trago un poco de saliva, se acercó un poco a ella, las flores levantaron el vuelo una de ellas brillaba con intensidad en ese momento- yo... la quiero -se acercó aún más hasta besar su mejilla, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer enseguida volvió a hincarse ante ella ocultando su mirada- perdóneme yo..._

_Había estado a la expectativa de lo que haría Fighter hasta que sintió sus labios en su mejilla la hizo cerrar los ojos, aunque no era algo común en él no sintió que fuera algo malo, por el contrario era algo que le daba tranquilidad- Fighter... -murmuró observándolo por fin parecía estar avergonzado- vamos no hay problema... mejor muéstrame este lugar... ¿sí? -tomo su rostro entre sus manos para hacer que la viera, para que notara que no estaba molesta y lo que menos quería era que él se sintiera mal por eso-_

_-Princesa yo... perdóneme... ha sido muy atrevido de mi parte..._

_-Olvídalo... -murmuró sonriendo- o entonces me enojare y tendré que devolverte ese beso_

_Aquello le sonrojo aún más- Princesa pero que dice -se puso de pie tomando su mano-_

_-La verdad, porque yo también te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, el que conoce todo de mí, así que no te arrepientas, gracias por decírmelo... -sonrió aún más-_

_Suspiro, al notar que no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y tal vez eso era lo mejor- Vamos... te mostrare un lugar hermoso -tomo su mano para correr-_

_-¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto alzando un poco la falda de su vestido para evitar tropezar-_

_-Un lugar que te gustara -presiono aún más su mano, sentía un presentimiento muy extraño, tenía miedo de perderla, pero no era momento de pensar en ello, sonrió al llegar a un campo aún más amplio y en el centro había un pequeño lago-_

_Se detuvo contemplando ese lugar, el lago reflejaba a la perfección el cielo, el agua cristalina parecía incitarla a sumergirse dentro, sonrió feliz- Pero... es hermoso, es... como si fuera el paraíso..._

_-También se refleja la luna todo el tiempo -se acercó a la orilla del lago-_

_-¿De verdad? -se acercó con él hacía el lago- ¿y puedo entrar?_

_-Si... pero... su vestido se mojara... y no quisiera que se enferme..._

_-Tengo una idea, pero no quiero que me regañes ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¿Que se le ha ocurrido esta vez princesa?_

_-Ayúdame... -dijo volteándose señalando los botones de su vestido- y luego te volteas..._

_-Pero... -se acercó a ella- es una locura lo que piensa hacer..._

_Volteo a verlo sonriendo sutil- Mmm entonces me meteré con todo y vestido y posiblemente si me enferme..._

_-Sabe que eso es chantaje... -se acercó a ella comenzando a desabotonar el vestido, se sentía nervioso y demasiado torpe no evito rozar su espalda-_

_-No es chantaje, es solo una solución a tu temor de que me enferme... -dijo sujetando su vestido con los brazos, bajo el vestido llevaba un delicado fondo que serviría perfecto para poder nadar- y tu deberías hacer lo mismo..._

_-Yo... -termino de desabrochar el vestido por completo- no creo que sea prudente... -desvió su mirada más que sonrojado- me daré la vuelta -se alejó unos pasos dándole la espalda-_

_-¿No quieres nadar?, he escuchado que eres muy bueno en todo, no creo que nadar sea la excepción... -dijo quitándose las zapatillas y el vestido colgándolo en una rama de un árbol que estaba cerca para en seguida entrar al agua- uh esta fría... -pero ni eso la detuvo entro hasta poder sumergirse lentamente- ¿no vienes?_

_-No creo que sea buena idea princesa... yo... la esperare aquí -camino hacía el árbol sentándose bajo la sobra de este-_

_-Deberías entrar el agua esta deliciosa... -dijo nadando un poco en pequeños círculos-_

_Sonrió, sin apartar su mirada de ella- No se preocupe... disfrute este momento_

_-De acuerdo pero tú te lo pierdes... -dijo intentando arrojarle agua- ¿nunca te diviertes?_

_Se hinco sobre una rodilla recargando el brazo en esta- Me divierto observándola a usted cuando sonríe y se divierte... eso es suficiente para mí... además siendo un soldado que vive para proteger en reino lunar... no me es permitido ese tipo de lujos_

_-¡Yo cambiare eso! -grito divertida mientras se alejaba un poco más disfrutando de sentirse libre mientras nadaba-_

_-Princesa por favor no se aleje mucho... hay demasiada maleza... -se puso de pie preocupado-_

_-No te preocupes... -giró dispuesta a volver pero algo la comenzó a jalar y mientras más trataba de soltarse más se enredaba en su pie hasta que se sumergió para poder ver que es lo que la detenía era una especie de alga que se había enrollado en su pie y le impedía moverse-_

_-Princesa -al ver que se ahogaba se quitó la capa arrojándola cerca del árbol para dar un salto al agua, nadando hacía ella- Serenity resiste te salvare -nado con mayor rapidez hacía ella, al sujetarla entre sus brazos, se sumergió para ver que sucedía saco su espada, cortando las algas que se habían enredado en sus pies, enseguida nado con ella hasta la orilla, logrando sacarla- ¿Princesa?_

-¿Qué es esto? -murmuró acercándose al ver como aquel chico que era idéntico a Seiya estaba desesperado tratando de hacer que despertara la princesa, en pocas palabras ella-

_-Por favor reaccione -murmuró preocupado, no dudo en darle respiración de boca, para sacar el agua de sus pulmones- Serenity... despierta..._

Se había acercado hasta ellos, observando con atención la desesperación que tenía Seiya- Esto debe ser un sueño... yo... -murmuró fijando su mirada en él-

_Respiro agitado, volvió a darle una y otra vez respiración hasta que comenzó a toser escupiendo el agua, sonrió aliviado, cargándola entre sus brazos hasta llegar al árbol donde había estado minutos antes, la recostó sobre el césped, tomando su capa que había dejado cerca de ahí cubriéndola._

Los siguió en silencio, la princesa estaba volteada de lado quizá desmayada, intento tocarla pero su mano se deslizo sobre ella como si fuera un fantasma- Dime que esto es solo un sueño...

_-Genial... ahora estoy empapado -suspiro quitándose las botas que escurrían agua, se alejó un poco para evitar salpicar a la princesa que dormía-_

_Se había sentado junto a Serenity tratando de comprender qué clase de sueño era ese y porque si era algo real no lo recordaba, lo cual definitivamente dejaba en conclusión que eso era un sueño y nada más producto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, busco con la mirada a Fighter el cual vio que comenzaba a quitarse la ropa._

_Se desvistió por completo quedando solo en ropa interior, colgó su ropa en un árbol esperando que se secara con el sol- Quizás es una suerte que nunca anochezca aquí... de lo contrario mi ropa no se_ _secaría y seguro no me perdonarías que enferme -volvió su mirada hacía la princesa, volviendo a sentarse junto a ella-_

No pudo evitar contemplarlo por completo, preguntándose si Seiya luciría así, pensamiento que la hizo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, aunque algo no le quedaba claro, bueno en realidad muchas cosas Fighter era chica o chico.

_Se abrazo así mismo observando el paisaje- Serenity... -aparto unos mechones de su rostro- yo... me gustaría tanto confesarte lo que siento por ti..._

-Fighter... -murmuró observándolo, escuchar sus palabras hizo que su estómago revoloteara y no precisamente de hambre-

_-Siempre me haces preguntas... como si pensaras que vivir para servirte es un martirio para mí... cuando en realidad... es lo mejor que me ha pasado, yo vivo día a día para ti y solo para ti_

-Pero... ¿por qué?, quizá no es un martirio, al menos la princesa Serenity es responsable, jamás pondría en peligro su vida... bueno ahora fue un accidente

_-Piensas que estaría mejor siendo comandante de la guardia imperial... pero en verdad prefiero mil veces protegerte a ti... no por que seas el tesoro más valioso de la luna... bueno más bien, lo hago porque tú eres mi tesoro... no solo has sido mi amiga desde siempre, a tu lado, todo es mucho mejor..._

-¿Que eres para mí pasado Fighter?, ¿por qué soy tan importante para ti?

_-Me gustaría decirte lo que siento por ti... pero sé que no corresponderías a mis sentimientos... sé que no soy digno de tu amor que siempre seré solo tu amigo y protector... pero aun así, mientras tú seas feliz luchare y hare todo por que así sea... princesa... ojala supieras cuanto te amo... -un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos-_

Sintió como su corazón se estremecía al escucharlo, lo observo, quiso acercarse, abrazarlo, consolarlo por un amor no correspondido pero solo lo pudo observar fijamente- ¿Por qué yo?, bueno ¿por qué la princesa Serenity?

_-Serenity, me enamore de ti... no por ser la princesa si no por ser siempre tú y solo tu -respiro profundamente observando aquel cielo naranja- sé que nadie podría amarte y conocerte como yo, pero también sé que tú nunca llegarías a enamorarte de mí y si fuera así... al final de cuentas sería un amor prohibido... seguro en esa fiesta que esperas con tanta ansiedad conocerás al hombre de tus sueños y te casaras y quizás te olvides de mí... pero yo jamás te olvidare... luchare hasta el final de mis días por ver tu sonrisa siempre aun si no es dedicada para mi_

Un dolor en el pecho la estremeció llevando ambas manos hacía su corazón- Fighter, si esto es cierto ¿por qué no te recuerdo?

_Seco las lágrimas que surgían de su rostro, de alguna forma se sentía un poco más tranquilo al decir aquellos sentimientos que cada día le costaba ocultar, y que lo atormentaban, trato de serenarse al ver que comenzaba a despertar._

_-¿Fi…Fighter? -murmuró tratando de abrir los ojos-_

_-Princesa... ¿se encuentra bien? -se acercó más a ella al ver que despertaba-_

_-¿Que... que paso? -pregunto llevando la mano a su cabeza-  
_

Serena solo podía observarlos, como era posible que Fighter escondiera tan bien sus sentimientos.

_-Estuvo a punto de ahogarse alteza... me alegra que este a salvo..._

_-Gracias... -Se incorporó un poco notando que la cubría la capa de Fighter y por fin pudo verlo bien sonrojándose al instante-_

_Se sonrojo al recordar que su ropa estaba colgada secándose- Yo... lo siento princesa... -se puso de pie nervioso- puse a secar mi ropa porque..._

_-Está bien... -murmuró desviando la mirada no sin antes observarlo correr a prácticamente ocultarse- no te preocupes, además me estaba ahogando..._

_Tomo sus pantalones aun húmedos, comenzando a vestirse de nuevo- Me asusté mucho..._

_-Sí, supongo, ves por eso te dije que entraras tu también..._

_-Quizás fue mejor así... ¿qué tal si la maleza nos hubiera atrapado a ambos princesa? -una vez vestido volvió a acercarse a ella- ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿no se lastimo?_

_Negó volteando a verlo, si no mal recordaba era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado menos formal- ¿Tu estas bien?_

_-Si... no se preocupe por mí... -tomo sus botas volviéndoselas a poner-_

_-Me salvaste la vida... -murmuró-_

_-Le dije que siempre estaría para salvarla y protegerla -se apoyó en el árbol, su corazón latía con fuerza, trataba de controlar sus impulsos-_

_-Gracias Fighter... fue descuido de mi parte, no debí alejarme... -dijo sentándose la capa que cubría su cuerpo cayó sobre sus piernas-_

_Trago saliva recordando que solo llevaba un camisón, desvió su mirada sonrojado- No, no tiene nada que agradecer alteza..._

_-Ah lo siento... -tomo la capa cubriéndose por los hombros- ¿crees que ya debemos irnos?_

_-Si así lo desea... volveremos a la luna -se puso de pie tomando con delicadeza su vestido-_

_-Lamento haber arruinado el paseo..._

_-No se preocupe... al contrario... espero que lo haya disfrutado..._

_-Sí, lo disfrute mucho, gracias... -se puso de pie, aun se sentía mareada pero era necesario que se cambiara de ropa-_

_-¿Se encuentra ben?, puede descansar un poco más si lo desea..._

_-Solo... ayúdame a cambiar por favor..._

_-Claro -se acercó a ella con el vestido extendiendo su mano hacía ella-_

_-Gracias... -se sujetó a él tomando su mano para apoyarse- creo que me bebí medio lago..._

_-Si bebió bastante agua, y durmió un par de horas... pero me alegra que nada grave le haya pasado... -le quito la capa para enseguida darle el vestido-_

_-Lo lamento no quise meterte en problemas... -dijo mientras se colocaba el vestido-_

_-Princesa... no piense eso por favor... para mí lo es todo el poderla proteger... y estar a su lado..._

_-Lo sé, pero ya imagino lo que dirá mi madre, así que... ¿lo guardaremos en secreto de acuerdo? -pregunto subiendo las mangas de su vestido-_

_-Claro -la ayudo con los botones del vestido para enseguida colocar su capa sobre los hombros- hace frio... por favor cúbrase_

_-Gracias Fighter... -dijo temblando un poco debido al fresco que comenzaba a sentir-_

_-No tiene nada que agradecer -suspiro desviando su mirada hacía el lago-_

Serena se sintió extrañamente incomoda ante la mirada de Fighter ¿acaso él podría verla?- ¿Hola?

_Disimuladamente seco una lagrima- Este hermoso lago ha sido testigo... -guardo silencio llevo la mano a su corazón-_

_-¿Testigo de qué? -pregunto observándolo-_

_-Perdone princesa... pensaba en voz alta... -murmuró nervioso-_

_-Está bien, vamos... -dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero aún se sentía débil- solo espera un momento..._

_-Si princesa... -volvió una vez más su mirada al lago, tomando aire para continuar dejando en ese lago sus sentimientos más profundos-_

Serena se acercó a él y subió su mano tratando de acariciar su mejilla- Debes sentirte terriblemente, pero deberías decirle lo que sientes, demostrarle que la amas, porque por lo visto lo despistada viene de siglos atrás...

_Cerro sus ojos sintiendo una extraña brisa- Ojala pudiera -murmuró para sí mismo-_

_-Fighter... ya podemos irnos... -dijo observándolo- ahora a nuestro siguiente destino... la tierra..._

_-¿Esta segura que quiere ir a la tierra?_

_-Sí, quiero ir_

_-Está bien... la llevare... -extendió la mano apareciendo un nuevo portal- ¿esta lista?_

_-Sí, estoy lista... -dijo volviendo a abrazarse a él tomando la capa con fuerza-_

_La sujeto con fuerza de la cintura para entrar juntos al portal._

_Se sujetó con fuerza de él, solo por eso hubiera dicho que no al viaje a la tierra pero tenía curiosidad._

_Dirigió una última mirada al lago, para enseguida entrar al portal apareciendo en un extraño bosque._

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando... es que no puede ser cierto, debe ser un sueño, si eso debe ser, una mezcla de mis días pasados y con todo los problemas que tengo estoy confundida... si un sueño

Seiya se movió un poco se había quedado dormido, con esas extrañas visiones que lo invadían.

-Fighter... -murmuró entre sueños-

-Bombón... estas soñando -acaricio su mejilla-

-No... Fighter... -murmuró despertando sobre saltada, aquel sueño había sido demasiado real-

-Serena... ¿tuviste una pesadilla?, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si... yo... -murmuró un poco intranquila- estoy bien...

-Me alegro mucho... se está haciendo tarde... vamos... ¿quieres que te ayude con tus deberes?

Lo observo fijamente sin dudarlo lo abrazo- Seiya... dime que todo estará bien...

-Bombón... -aquello lo desconcertó- claro que todo estará bien, estas con el gran Seiya Kou

-¿De verdad? -lo abrazo más a ella ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos-

-Claro... confía en mí ya lo veras

-Está bien, confiare en ti... -dijo separándose un poco, observando su rostro-

Le mostro una cálida sonrisa- Bueno vamos, es hora que bombón muestre de lo que es capaz de hacer

-Si... -se puso de pie sonriendo, se sentía más tranquila- ¿de verdad crees tanto en mí?

-La pregunta sería ¿qué tanto crees en ti? -se puso de pie- este es un lugar muy tranquilo me agrada

-¿Podríamos volver alguna otra vez? -pregunto mientras se sacudía la falda- me agrado, es tan privado, tan hermoso que quisiera volver

-Claro... cuando quieras podremos vernos aquí... será nuestro lugar secreto

Sonrió sonrojada- Si, me gusta... nuestro lugar secreto... -extendió la mano hacía él- ¿nos vamos?

Tomo su mano- Si aún tienes muchos deberes que hacer, y no quisiera que te regañaran por mi causa -respiro profundamente caminando con ella hacía la salida, sin duda ese recuerdo lo tenía consternado, y un tanto confundido, pero sin duda estaba feliz de poder estar a su lado, se había enamorado de ella por su forma de ser, y su alegría sin igual, su asombro ante los pequeños detalles-

-Bueno pero no te prometo ser muy buena alumna, puede que me vuelva a quedar dormida... -dijo sonriendo sutil, todo aquello no había sido más que un sueño y un leve reflejo de lo que le ocurría con él estando a su lado, tranquilidad y la sensación de sentirse protegida-

-Solo promete que trataras de dar lo mejor de ti... con eso seré feliz

-De acuerdo... si saco una buena calificación ¿me compraras un helado?

-Claro un helado triple, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo... -sonrió más, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y las estrellas se asomaban lentamente- se ve que será una noche maravillosa...

Volvió su mirada hacia el cielo- Debe ser porque la luna está feliz

Sonrió sutilmente, sí que lo estaba- ¿La princesa de la luna está feliz?

-Si... se puede percibir en el aire -sonrió aún más dejándose invadir por esa sensación-

-Nunca lo había escuchado... -dijo mientras caminaba sintiendo la suave brisa- me refiero a eso de que se siente cuando la luna esta triste o alegre... nadie me lo había dicho...

-Es porque muchos no se percatan de esos pequeños detalles y jamás se han preguntado el por qué hay días que la luna brilla con todo su esplendor y otros en los que su brillo es muy opaco y triste

Oprimió su mano- Eres el primero que se da cuenta de eso...

-Quizás porque... he pasado toda mi vida siempre observando la luna

-¿De verdad? -pregunto sorprendida- ¿por qué?, ¿desde dónde vienes se ve la Luna?

-Si... en mi planeta hay un hermoso lago desde donde se refleja con mayor claridad... suelo pasar horas ahí contemplando a la luna... -desvió un poco su mirada-

-¿Por qué te gusta?

Se sonrojo aún más- Bueno es que yo... -cerro sus ojos- deseo proteger y siempre velar por la luna...

-Ya veo... -sonrió sutil oprimiendo su mano- espero que Rini no este dormida, le dará mucho gusto verte...

-Sabes ¿por qué ella conoce mi otra identidad?

-Mmm bueno no mucho, solo me dijo que debía buscar a su amigo Fighter... pero nunca menciono que era una chica...

Se sonrojo- ¿En verdad te parece que como chica soy linda?

Sonrió asintiendo- Si, mucho, además tu uniforme es muy... mmm como para una Sailor del exterior... pero definitivamente como chico eres más guapo...

-Así que te gusto más siendo un chico que una chica

-Si... digo no… bueno no se... supongo que será porque te conocí siendo Seiya... ah me confundes... -dijo sonrojada-

Soltó una carcajada muy divertida- No te preocupes bombón... a mí también me gusta más ser un chico que una chica

-¿De verdad? -pregunto sorprendida- bueno supongo que es mas fácil, pero siendo que en tu planeta eras una chica pensé que quizá lo extrañarías...

-Solo soy chica cuando me convierto en Sailor... en mi planeta es más común que ande como Sailor... pero cuando estoy a solas en ese lago... soy un chico... no sé cómo explicarlo

-Uh parece complicado... -dijo sonriendo sutil- ¿entonces estas más a gusto siendo chico?

-Así es... siento que soy yo mismo, que este es mi verdadero ser

-Entiendo... bueno pero volviendo a tema de Rini... no se parecía desesperada por encontrar a su amigo Fighter, pero cuando te vio, no se fue como si hubieras tenido un efecto tranquilizante en ella... esta más feliz...pero aun así quiere encontrar a Sailor Moon para que ayude a su mamá, que no tengo idea de quien es...

-Bueno tu eres Sailor Moon y yo su amigo Fighter... hay que ver cómo podemos ayudar a la pequeña ¿no te parece?, por algo nos busca a ambos y no solo a ti o a mi

-Si lo sé, pero no me ha querido decir nada más, lo que no sé es si le complacerá saber que Fighter es una chica

-No estoy seguro que tanto sepa de nosotras... pensé que quizás ella nos pueda guiar hacía nuestra princesa... porque de otro modo entonces no sé cómo sabe tanto si jamás la había visto

-Si es muy extraño... además yo también me siento rara con ella, tengo deseos de cuidarla, protegerla y no sé porque...

-Lo mismo me pasa a mí... pero no solo con ella... si no contigo también -suspiro al ver que habían llegado a su casa-

Lo contemplo por un segundo, a ella le pasaba lo mismo con él, no solo de protegerlo si no de sentirse protegida por él, sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la casa- Ya llegue... bueno llegamos...

-Hola hija que bueno que llegas -sonrió su madre, que se encontraba en la sala viendo televisión junto con la pequeña acompañadas de la gata negra-

-Fi... Seiya -_se levantó corriendo hacía el_- que alegría verte

-Ah prefieres saludarlo a él que a mí... -dijo fingiendo llorar-

-¿Y quién es tu amigo Serena? -pregunto Ikuko poniéndose de pie-

-Perdón -_se apeno la pequeña que les sonrió a ambos-_

Luna se había puesto de pie acercándose a ellos, ese hombre se le hacía muy familiar- Miau

-Él es Seiya Kou, aun amigo y viene a ayudarme a estudiar... además es amigo de Rini también... Seiya te presento a mi madre...

-Mucho gusto señora -estrecho la mano de su madre- espero no ser una molestia para ustedes

-Mucho gusto jovencito, pero que guapo, ¿es tu novio Serena?, dime la verdad hija... -sonrió estrechando la mano del joven-

-Ah no mamá, es un amigo... -dijo sonrojada-

Seiya se sonrojo agachándose a saludar a la pequeña- ¿Cómo te has portado Rini?

-Yo me he portado muy bien... -dijo abrazándolo- ya quería verte, Serena no me llevo a verte hoy...

-Bueno pasen les preparare algo de comer...

-Muchas gracias señora, por cierto que linda gatita -sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la gata-

-Ella es Luna... -dijo sonriendo agachándose para acariciarla dándole a entender que todo estaba bien- vamos Luna a estudiar...

-Miau -se acurruco junto a ella, sin apartar su mirada de ese chico-

-¿Seiya me cargas? -dijo Rini extendiendo sus brazos hacía él-

-Claro pequeña -sonrió cargando a la niña siguiendo a la rubia-

-¿Por qué no habías venido a verme? -pregunto Rini recostándose en el hombro de Seiya- pensé que ya no me querías...

-Cómo crees pequeña... es solo que bueno... hemos tenido varias audiciones y que crees... la próxima semana participaremos en un pequeño concierto

-¿Y me vas a llevar? -pregunto sonriendo- bueno a mí y a Serena...

-Claro me encantara que ambas estén presentes... será en una playa cerca de aquí

-Sí, que emoción... -dijo sonriendo-

-Bueno pasa Seiya, esta es mi habitación... -dijo colocando a la gatita en la cama-

Observo la habitación sonriendo- Es muy linda... -entro en la habitación dejado a la pequeña junto con la gatita- todo de lunas y conejos...

-Sí, son mis favoritos... -sonrió sonrojada- toma asiento iré por lo que mi mamá nos preparó, tengo mucha hambre, vamos Luna...

-Miau -corrió siguiendo a su dueña-

-No tardo... -dijo cerrando la puerta- ¿y bien Luna qué opinas?

-Me da... -se quedó pensativa- siento que lo conozco y me inspira confianza Serena...

-¿De verdad? -sonrió satisfecha- a mi también me inspira mucha confianza, me siento muy bien cuando está a mi lado...

-Aun así... debes tener cuidado Serena... hasta que descubramos quien es en realidad y que conexión tiene con Rini...

-Si lo sé, pero no creo que sea una mala persona, aunque... mmm bueno tuve un sueño extraño, pero bueno es por todo lo que está pasando... lo que si es que Seiya me impulsa a seguir, ¿no te sorprende que quiera ayudarme a estudiar?

-Serena... me preocupas... no me gusta verte deprimida... le daré el beneficio de la duda, tan solo porque te hace sentir bien... ¿me contaras más tarde ese sueño que tuviste?

-Si Luna... -sonrió a su amiga para en seguida dirigirse a la cocina por lo que les había preparado su madre-

X-X

Seiya observo detenidamente la habitación hasta toparse al fondo con una fotografía, ella sonreía alegremente mientras estaba tomada del brazo de aquel que había sido su novio, frunció el ceño, pero algo más se apodero de él, llevo su mano a la cabeza.

_Cayó sobre su rodilla sintiéndose sudoroso, todo a su alrededor cambiaba, era una noche oscura, el palacio lunar brillaba en todo su esplendor, miro a su oponente un hombre de larga cabellera castaña y ondulada, había logrado su cometido su pecho sangraba, tan solo subió su mirada hacía el balcón donde alcanzo a ver a su princesa, siendo besada por aquel que se hacía llamar príncipe de la tierra, estiro su mano hacía ella- Serenity... -un par de lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras caía pesadamente al piso- perdóname... ya no podre protegerte... ten cuidado con él... no es lo que parece -murmuraba esperando que el viento llevará su mensaje hacía ella justo cuando su oponente enterraba por completo su espada en el quitándole con ello la vida-_

-¡Seiya! -corrió hacía él asustada- ¡Fighter!

Respiraba agitado, abrió sus ojos llevando la mano hacía su corazón- No es lo que parece... -aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente, ya las había escuchado esa misma mañana mientras practicaba-

-Fighter... ¿estás bien? -pregunto con los ojos llorosos-

Volvió a fijar la mirada en la fotografía, era el mismo rostro, después volvió su mirada hacía la pequeña- Si... yo... solo...

-¿Te ocurre algo Seiya? -pregunto observándolo fijamente hincándose a su lado-

Negó, sacudiendo su cabeza, su respiración era agitada- Pequeña... dime ¿cómo es que conoces mi otra identidad?

-Yo... -evadió su mirada- tú, cuidas de mi mamá, bueno más bien de las dos...

-Explícate bien por favor -se sentó apoyándose sobre la pared- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Yo no soy de aquí... -negó- de esta época, yo... -saco de entre su ropa una llave que colgaba de su cuello pero antes de mostrársela lo miro fijamente- pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada a nadie, ni a Serena... ¿lo prometes?

Fijo su mirada en la niña, respiro profundamente- Lo prometo...

Respiró profundamente colocando su dedo meñique- Promételo...

Pestañeo al ver su dedo meñique- Yo... lo prometo

-No así no… así... -dijo tomando su mano haciendo que doblara todos sus dedos a excepción del meñique con el cual enlazo el suyo- ahora si promételo...

Sonrió al ver el acto de la pequeña- Prometo por mi honor que no diré nada

-Repite... -soltó su mano lentamente- porque la promesa de un guardián es inviolable y el honor irrecuperable... -dijo citando lo que Fighter siempre decía después de hacerle una promesa-

-Lo prometo porque la promesa de un guardián es inviolable y el honor irrecuperable... -dijo estas palabras de forma natural, y sin ninguna complicación, aquella niña sabia más de él de lo que supuso, aquellas palabras las había pronunciado no hacía mucho tiempo cuando le juro lealtad a la princesa Kakyu-

-Bien ahora si te puedo enseñar... -abrió su manita mostrando la llave- es de la puerta del tiempo... me la dio Sailor Plut para que pudiera escapar porque... -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- papá quiso encerrarme lejos de mamá, no me dejo verla siquiera y yo... la extraño...

-¿Quién es Plut pequeña?, vamos por partes para poderte entender

-Es la Sailor guardiana del tiempo... -dijo limpiándose sus mejillas- ella es mi amiga, siempre voy a visitarla...

-Lo cual quiere decir que tú vienes de otra época... ¿y es por eso que me conoces?

-Si... -asintió- tu Maker y Healer son guardianes de dónde vengo, aquí mmm bueno solo son ustedes...

-¿Guardianes?, ¿no guardianas?

Negó sentándose frente a él- Son guardianes, las únicas guardianas son las Sailors, Mars, Mercury, Júpiter, Neptune, Saturn, Plut, y Venus y Uranus son las líderes...

-Eso me deja aún más confundido... pero está bien... solo conozco a cuatro de las que has mencionado más Sailor Moon a la cual no mencionaste

-Es que Sailor Moon no existe en mi época... ella desapareció, mamá me conto que tenía que hacerlo, yo vine a buscarla porque es la única que puede ayudar a mi mamá... y Fighter o sea tu eres mi mejor amigo y siempre me cuidas...

-¿Le sucedió algo a Sailor Moon? -dijo un tanto preocupado y exaltado-

-No sé... -Se encogió de hombros- mamá siempre me contaba historias sobre Sailor Moon y sus compañeras, que gracias a ellas el planeta estaba a salvo, nunca me dijo que había pasado con ella, pero Plut me dijo que podía encontrarla en esta época y pedirle su ayuda...

_Su respiración se aceleró, llevo su mano hacía su corazón, preguntándose que le pasaría a su bombón._

-¿Seiya? -murmuró Rini inclinándose hacía él- ¿me escuchas?

-Creo que hay cosas que es mejor no saber pequeña -abrió sus ojos- ¿qué le ha pasado a tu mamá y por qué necesitas nuestra ayuda?, como podemos ayudarte

-Mamá... -murmuró jugando con la llave- papá dice que Fighter la lastimo, pero yo no lo creo, porque él siempre la cuidaba y nunca le hubiera hecho daño... yo creo que en él, creo en ti... -dijo subiendo la mirada hacía él- mamá cayó en un sueño del que no se puede despertar...

-¿Así que soy un fugitivo?, y... ¿quién es tu padre pequeña? ¿Por qué dices que quiso encerrarte? y ¿por qué crees más en mí que en él?

-Porque parece que mi papá me odia... -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- mamá ya no sonreía delante de él, Fighter siempre me cuido, siempre me llevaba a jugar... y papá...

La abrazo con fuerza hacía él- Tranquila... pequeña... te ayudare lo prometo

-Quiero a mi mamá... -dijo sollozando- Fighter, ayúdame a encontrar a Sailor Moon, ella tiene el cristal de plata que puede ayudar a mi mamá a despertar...

-Lo hare... pero deberás decírselo a ella también... -acaricio su rosado cabello- y ahora dime ¿por qué has venido a casa de bombón?

-No lo sé... -se encogió de hombros- cuando llegue ella y ese hombre estaban juntos y yo tenía hambre, solo sentí que podía hablar con ella, además... -sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas- huele igual que mamá...

-Ya entiendo... -la abrazo con mayor cariño- te ayudaremos...

-Gracias... -dijo refugiándose en sus brazos cerrando los ojos- me siento muy bien contigo y con Serena...

-¿Me pregunto por qué? -la abrazo con más cariño, aquella sensación volvía a invadirlo, cerro sus ojos- ha sido un día lleno de emociones y sorpresas...

-Te quiero mucho Fighter... -murmuró comenzando a dormirse, se sentía tan protegida-

-Yo también... no sé por qué... pero quiero protegerlas a ti y a bombón... gracias por confiar en mi... -cerro sus ojos también necesitaba descansar y analizar todo lo que le había sucedido ese día, había demasiado información en su mente que sentía iba a estallar-

-Ya volví... -dijo Serena al entrar con una charola con un plato con galletas y té para los tres, se detuvo sorprendida al ver como estaban Seiya y Rini, él cargándola y ambos dormidos- mira Luna...

Se acero a ellos- Se han dormido... Serena no creo que a tus padres les agrade que él se quede a dormir

-Pero no puedo correrlo... además mira... -se acercó colocando la charola sobre la mesa- se ven tan lindos...

-¿Entonces qué hacemos Serena? -salto a la cama acercándose a él colocando una pata sobre el brazo de Seiya, quitándola de inmediato- "Él no es un chico normal... siento que lo conozco..." -pensó para sí misma sin apartar su mirada-

-Supongo que le tendré que decir a mi mamá... -sonrió observándolos fijamente, había algo en ese instante que la hacía sentir plena, feliz, como si fuera todo perfecto-

-Si... es mejor que se lo digas

-Luna... ¿alguna vez la princesa Serenity tuvo un protector?

-Un protector... -cerro sus ojos- no lo recuerdo... les mostré todo lo que recordaba Serena

-Entiendo... -murmuró pensativa- ¿no te parece atractivo?

-Serena -volvió su mirada hacía ella, aquel semblante la detuvo de reprenderla- yo... bueno... si lo es...

Sonrió ligeramente sin dejar de verlo- Definitivamente me gusta más así... -murmuró pensando en que como Sailor era linda pero como un chico normal era más atractivo-

-Serena... -murmuró en voz baja, como reprenderla cuando sabia las noches que había pasado llorando, ese día era la primera vez que no la veía llorar, por el contrario parecía más tranquila- ¿por qué no te pones hacer tus deberes? más tarde le dirás a tu mamá sobre Seiya

-Sí, lo hare... -aun con esa sonrisa se alejó a tomar su cuaderno para ponerse a hacer su tarea, definitivo, no quería defraudar a Seiya que confiaba plenamente en ella-

Luna la observo detenidamente, y enseguida volvió su mirada hacía el joven que dormía abrazando a la pequeña, la cual parecía muy feliz, salió al tejado observando la luna, brillaba como nunca- Reina Serenity... deme una señal... ¿qué está sucediendo?

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Pues bien, esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que lo estén disfrutando tanto como nosotras al escribirlo.

Muchas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews que nos animan a continuar trabajando en esta pareja, cualquier duda, queja o comentario ya saben cómo localizarnos, pues estas notas fueron cortas, así que muchas gracias por leernos, cuídense, abrazos y besos para todas.

_**Atentamente**_

_**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**_


	5. ¿Novios?

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 4**

¿Novios?

La mañana había sido rara desde su despertar, como siempre haciéndosele tarde, apenas si tuvo tiempo para bañarse, despertar a Seiya y sacarlo por la ventana ya que se había quedado dormida haciendo la tarea y olvido por completo avisarle a su madre que por suerte no entro a su recamara, después de que se fuera se alisto y salió como si nada, obviamente Rini había prometido que no diría nada ya que ella también había descansado como no lo había hecho en días. Al llegar a la escuela entrego al profesor Black su tarea, durante todo el día estuvo dormitando cada que podía, mientras sus amigas le preguntaba que había hecho el día anterior, simplemente no quería hablar nada de lo sucedido ni recordar ese sueño que no dejaba de darle inquietud, aunque sabía que sus amigas no la dejarían tranquila entre menos hablara de Darien o ahora de Seiya y Rini sería mejor, por fin el día estaba por terminar y el resultado de su esfuerzo se vería como siempre amenazado por una mala nota.

Diamante volvía a revisar aquella hoja, volvía de vez en cuando la mirada a la chica de pelo azul y a la rubia, sonrió ligeramente- Pueden retirarse... señorita Tsukino... ¿puedo hablar con usted?

Se dejó caer en el asiento, ya sabía malas calificaciones como siempre, y adiós helado- Si profesor...

Amy había salido, pero no se había ido estaba preocupada por su amiga por lo cual se ocultó para escuchar.

-Debo felicitarla señorita Tsukino...

-¿Felicitarme? -pregunto confundida- hoy no es mi cumpleaños... mmm no, no es hoy...

-No señorita -le entrego la hoja de su tarea- siga así y pronto superara a la señorita Mizuno... saco cinco aciertos menos que ella

-¿Qué? -pregunto tomando la hoja- eso es imposible...

-Lo es, ha sido la segunda mejor nota del día

-Pero... no puedo creerlo... -se puso de pie saltando emocionada- tengo mi helado triple...

-Claro le invitare un helado señorita ¿me acompaña?

-Ah... pero... -volteo a verlo confundida- es que un amigo me lo prometió, si estudiaba me compraría un helado... pero mmm creo que sí puedo comer dos... -sonrió feliz-

-Entonces vamos yo invito -extendió su mano hacía ella, buscaría cualquier oportunidad para estar cerca de la rubia, pero aun seguía sorprendido aquella prueba era perfecta, no había duda de eso-

-Si vamos... -tomo su maletín y sin pensarlo mucho tomo su mano- quiero uno triple...

Sujeto su mano con ternura, mientras salían juntos del salón, Amy se ocultó detrás de la pared observándolos salir- ¿Será verdad?

-Me gusta el helado de fresa... ¿a usted profesor?

-Pues... de limón

-Ah no ese no me gusta, demasiado acido... -dijo haciendo una mueca-

-Si es un poco acido pero, me gusta su sabor -camino con ella hasta la salida de la escuela-

-¿Que más le gusta profesor?

-Además de las matemáticas... beber café y pay de limón... aunque... a decir verdad eso lo acabo de descubrir hace poco

-Prefiero las malteadas y amo el pastel de fresa... -dijo sonriendo cuando vio a un joven con lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos- ¡Seiya!

-Bombón -sonrió acercándose a ella fijando su mirada en aquel hombre platinado-

-Mira Seiya... -soltó la mano del profesor para sacar de su maletín su tarea mostrándosela- 

Diamante fijo la mirada en aquel chico, era igual, solo que más joven, así que no solo tendría un rival si no dos.

Fijo su mirada en aquella hoja- ¿En verdad? -mostro una amplia sonrisa- eso quiere decir que te debo un helado triple de fresa, veste dije que podrías lograrlo, y eso que no pude ayudarte

-Sí, vamos por mi helado... pero mm de hecho el profesor me dijo que me compraría uno también... -Dijo sonriendo- ah soy tan despistada, él es mi profesor Diamante Black... 

-Mucho gusto... -dijo extendiendo la mano hacía el joven-

Se acerco hacía él, observándolo detenidamente, estrechando su mano- El gusto es mío... Serena me ha hablado mucho de usted...

-Espero que solo cosas buenas... -soltó al joven y volvió la mirada hacía Serena colocando la mano sobre su hombro- es una estudiante muy particular...

-Es mucho más que eso... -se cruzó de brazos, no evitando sentirse incomodo ante ese hombre- ¿y dígame invita a cada uno de sus alumnos que saca buenas notas?

-No claro que no, pero Serena se lo merecía, fue una calificación excelente... -dijo sonriendo a la chica- 

-Yo hasta pensé que estaba equivocado... -dijo Serena sonriendo feliz-

-Pero espera -tomo la hoja nuevamente- aún le falta una revisión para saber si puedes ser acreedora a tu premio

-Ah pero... yo... -hizo un puchero- 

-¿No confía en mi jovencito? -pregunto sonriendo con algo de ironía- aquí yo soy el profesor...

-No desconfió de usted, pero no me gustaría que le haya puesto una excelente calificación solo porque es una chica bonita, mira allá va Amy -sonrió tomando la mano de Serena para correr hacía la peli azul-

-¿Pero...? -volteo hacía donde se había quedado el profesor parado- Seiya eso fue muy grosero... y por lo visto no confías en mi como decías… -Se soltó de él- solo porque soy bonita obtuve buenas calificaciones... ni siquiera soy bonita... -se sintió dolida y triste por sus palabras-

Fijo su mirada en ella- Claro que confió en ti y lo sabes... pero no confió en él -hizo una mueca, no había querido herirla de esa forma- y claro que eres bonita...

Lo miró fijamente, no supo porque le dolió mucho que dijera eso mucho más que lo que siempre le decía Darien, que era una cabeza de chorlito- Opinabas diferente ayer, y si porque crees que le gusto al profesor dices que esa calificación es injusta no quiero tu helado...

-¿Ahora vas a enojarte conmigo tan solo porque tu profesor no me da confianza?, cuando el trato que ayer hicimos fue que tendrías doble revisión

-No... -negó- no estoy enojada... es solo que... ¿cómo la tonta Serena va a tener buenas calificaciones por si sola?, no sé si de verdad confías en mi como para creer que puedo sacar buenas calificaciones sin necesidad de ser bonita

-Eres bonita, e inteligente... y como te lo dije ayer puedes ser capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre y no dudo que ese profesor no se haya fijado en ti

Se quedó callada observándolo, no entendía porque aun sus palabras le seguían doliendo.

-Bombón... por favor... -tomo su mano- no mal entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo... perdóname... no quise herirte

-¿Todo bien? -dijo Diamante colocándose detrás de Serena tomándola por los hombros-

Frunció el ceño fijando su mirada en aquel profesor, respirando profundamente, soltando su mano- Si... no tiene nada de qué preocuparse

Se volteó hacía su profesor mirándolo por un segundo- Si está todo bien... ¿podemos invitar a mi amiga por el helado?

-Claro señorita Tsukino no veo por qué no -suspiro ahí iba su oportunidad de estar a solas con ella-

-¿Y a mí me invitaran?

Volteo a verlo- Sí, claro, puedes venir... -dijo por fin acercándose a su amiga- hola Amy

-Serena... -se acercó a su amiga sonriendo- creí que ya te habrías ido

-No…me entretuve un poco... ¿vamos por un helado?

-Yo... bueno... -desvió su mirada de ella- tengo clases...

-¿Tu tampoco crees que me merezca esa calificación verdad? -volteo a ver a Seiya y volvió la mirada a su amiga- no te preocupes fue solo un golpe de suerte, mañana seguiré siendo igual que siempre...

-¿De que calificación hablas serena? -fingió no entender a que se refería-

-Te conozco... -dijo observándola- no hay nada que te afecte más que recibir una mala calificación o que alguien te gane...

-Serena -volvió su mirada hacía ella- ¿de que estas hablando?

Seiya llevo sus manos a la nuca, se sentía molesto, no era eso precisamente lo que tenía planeado para ese día, lo que había logrado se había ido por la borda y volvía a ver insegura a su bombón- "Felicidades Seiya lo has hecho muy bien" -se regañó así mismo, haciendo una mueca-

-Nada... olvídalo... ¿nos quieres acompañar por un helado? -pregunto, fingiendo que todo estaba bien- el profesor y Seiya nos acompañaran...

-Yo... está bien... solo un helado...

-Sí, vamos... -dijo volviendo a lado del profesor- ¿a dónde iremos?

-A donde ustedes quieran, no conozco mucho la ciudad...

-Hay una cafetería aquí cerca... -dijo sonriéndole sutil, aun no lograba quitarse esa tristeza por las palabras de Seiya por lo mismo prefirió no ir a su lado- ¿les parece ese lugar?

-Claro... esta cerca del centro de clases...

Ver que había preferido ir al lado de ese profesor lo irrito aún más, no dijo nada tan solo comenzó a caminar detrás de ellos siguiéndolos.

Serena no se sentía nada bien en esa situación, tanto Amy como Seiya no creían en ella, se había esforzado mucho, incluso se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa por terminar la tarea y ahora resultaba que todo era porque le gustaba al profesor, quizá también debía estar molesta con él pero sabía que no había razón o quizá sí, pero lo que él pensara no le importaba tanto como lo que pensaba su amiga y Seiya, iba a lado del profesor Black pero su mente iba con las personas que iban detrás de ella.

Seiya fijo su mirada en la peli azul que caminaba en silencio, extendió la hoja con la que se había quedado- Se esforzó mucho... -murmuró en voz baja-

Tomo la hoja en silencio y comenzó a leerla, ¿qué es lo que le había pasado a su amiga que había estudiado sin necesidad de que ninguna de ellas le dijera?- ¿Por qué?

Se detuvo dejando que ellos avanzaran aún más- Necesita confiar más en si misma... y creo que lo poco que logre ayer acabo de estropearlo... lo hizo ella sola, quizás por el helado que le prometí...

-Yo... también dude de ella... lo siento... -dijo observándola que iba demasiado pensativa y el profesor la veía en ocasiones- pero es que... ese profesor...

-¿Opinas lo mismo no es así? -hizo una mueca-

-Está interesado en ella y yo... pensé que solo lo hacía por ayudarla...

-O por acercarse a ella... pero ahora cree que nosotros somos quienes no confiamos en ella...

-Es que de verdad yo pensé que... soy una mala amiga... -dijo avanzando poco a poco-

Suspiro, ya no dijo nada sabía que las palabras salían sobrando en ese momento, mientras caminaba- No la dejes a solas con él... -murmuró preocupado y aun molesto-

-No te preocupes, la cuidare... -dijo preocupada y triste de haber herido los sentimientos de su amiga-

-Hace un bello día ¿no le parece señorita Tsukino? -no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia, aunque sentía la intensa mirada de aquel joven que conocía a la perfección y que sabía no sería un adversario fácil de vencer-

-¿Eh? -volteo al escuchar su nombre- Ah sí... muy bello... -aunque en el fondo sentía que era peor que otros días-

_Al llegar a la cafetería la ayudo a sentar acomodándole la silla, Seiya hizo lo mismo con Amy, para enseguida sentarse a un lado de Diamante._

-Gracias... -dijo Serena, tenía a Seiya frente a ella y no se atrevía a verlo- ¿qué va a pedir profesor?

-Un helado de limón y ustedes que van a ordenar, ya sé que para la señorita Tsukino debe ser un helado triple de fresa

-Yo no quiero anda gracias –dijo Seiya que se cruzó de brazos poniéndose los lentes oscuros-

-Yo... también quiero un helado de limón... gracias -murmuró apenada, pero no con el profesor, si no por haber herido a su amiga sin darse cuenta-

Serena observo un segundo a Seiya y evadió su mirada, quizá después de todo había sido una mala idea ir los cuatro por ese helado, lo mejor hubiera sido que se fuera a casa a ver alguna caricatura, o leer algún comic, tal vez a los video juegos- Gracias profesor...

-No tienen nada que agradecer -se puso de pie, para pedir la orden-

-Ah con chispas de chocolate por favor, son mis favoritas... –dijo Serena sonriéndole al profesor-

-Como ordene señorita -tomo su mano besándola, para enseguida alejarse al mostrador- 

Seiya frunció el ceño poniéndose de pie- Saben... recordé que tengo ensayo esta tarde... tengo que irme

Bajo la mirada- Nos vemos luego entonces... -aquello le dolió aún más, ahora ya ni siquiera quería estar junto a ella-

-Si nos vemos -metió las manos a sus bolsillos alejándose demasiado molesto por la actitud de ese hombre y más que ella no se daba cuenta- tenía que ser tan despistada

-Serena...

Hizo una mueca, tenía ganas de llorar aun así trato de sonreír a su amiga- ¿A qué hora tienes tus clases Amy?

-En una hora... Serena... yo... quiero disculparme contigo

Negó sonriéndole- Esta bien ya sé que tienes clases, nada más un helado y nos vamos...

-En verdad... debo disculparme Serena... y felicitarte por la excelente nota que obtuviste -sonrió extendiéndole la hoja que Seiya le había dado-

-Ah por eso... -dijo tomando la hoja doblándola- no importa, no te preocupes... yo... -observo por donde se había ido Seiya y volvió a mirar a su amiga sonriendo- fue solo un golpe de suerte o... da igual... ya quiero mi helado...

-No serena... esto es el resultado de tu esfuerzo -tomo su mano- por eso no quiero que te rindas...

La miro por un segundo y luego sonrió- Nunca me he esforzado Amy... siempre saco malas notas, esto fue solo... porque le gusto al profesor ya lo sé...

-No... Serena... las operaciones son correctas cada una de ellas... la calificación es lo que en verdad tú has ganado

-No importa Amy, está bien... -dijo evadiendo su mirada- olvidemos el tema por favor...

-Perdóname... no me molestaría compartir contigo el trono con las mejores calificaciones, por el contrario me gustaría ayudarte, además... no quiero que tengamos malos entendidos... has sido mi primera amiga...

Se quedó callada pensando en realidad porque lo había hecho, si había sido por no decepcionar a Seiya cuando en realidad no creía en ella, lo había hecho por él, se había esforzado mucho más que cuando sus amigas la habían querido ayudar, sonrió parpadeando para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran- No Amy, no te preocupes, está bien, ya olvidemos ese asunto por favor... ya se tardaron los helados...

-Tienes razón ya se ha demorado -se puso de pie en ese momento aparecieron cuatro esqueletos- demonios... Serena

-Ah no ahora... no he comido mi helado... -dijo poniéndose de pie de forma desganada-

-Debemos transformarnos, por allá-señalo un hueco el baño de la cafetería-

-Ya voy, ya voy... -dijo siguiéndola- 

-¿Chicas? -Diamante había llegado rápidamente con los helados cuando vio esas cosas otra vez- ¿crees que con eso vas a ganar?

Los esqueletos selo atacaron al mismo tiempo, esta vez logrando herirlo.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder ahora? -pregunto tirado en el piso adolorido por los golpes recibidos pero aun así no se dejaba vencer dando algunos golpes pero de nada serbia-

-Laser de estrella fugaz -lanzó su ataque contra los esqueletos los cuales desconcertó- ay creo que debí dejar que siguieran su atarea -murmuró con arrogancia al ver que había salvado a Diamante-

-¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto hincándose listo para ponerse en pie-

_Se acerco atacando a uno de los esqueletos que se volvía a lanzar sobre ellos_- Parece que no tienen nada mejor que hacer

-Tiara lunar ¡Acción!

-¡Sailor Moon! -sonrió al verla-

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Mercury al ver a la joven peleando-

-Sailor mmm Fighter... -dijo observándola, no es que no le alegrara verla pero no podía evitar sentir aquello por Seiya- 

-¿Fighter? -Diamante murmuró volteando a ver a la Sailor-

-No es momento para distraerse -lanzo su ataque hacía uno de los esqueletos que se dirigían hacía ella-

Diamante no dejaba de ver a esa Sailor extraña, no podía ser posible que fuera él ¿o sí?, aunque se parecían los detalles saltaban a plena vista, ella era una mujer que estaba demás decir que bastante interesante.

Luchaba contra los esqueletos, usando todo su poder y su fuerza, protegiendo a Sailor Moon, aunque parecía que estos no tenían interés alguno sobre las Sailor Scouts si no sobre ella, y el profesor que de buena gana habría dejado que los esqueletos se lo comieran.

Arrojo un puñado de rosas que sirvieron para eliminar sin mayor problema a aquellos esqueletos que rodeaban a Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, a un hombre que no dejaba de ver a esa mujer que estaba al frente.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo esas rosas que comenzaba a odiar, volvió la mirada hacía donde estaba aquel que había lastimado tanto a su bombón.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a proteger a Fighter porque sabía que Tuxedo Mask siempre estaba en contra de los intrusos pero para su sorpresa no dejaba de ver a la nueva Sailor- 

-¿Quién eres? -pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella-

Volvió la mirada hacía Sailor Moon- Sailor Star Fighter... -murmuró con arrogancia-

-¿Una Sailor? -se acercó a ella extendiéndole una rosa roja-

Hizo una mueca al ver aquella rosa- pero no había conocido a un hombre más hipócrita, aparto su mano con violencia haciendo que se destruyera aquella rosa.

Hizo una mueca de desconcierto, ni siquiera a ella le había entregado una rosa, bueno si, pero no de esa forma en como lo hacía con Fighter, lo que había comenzado a sentir con molestia poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada-.

-¿Hipócrita?, creo que podría cambiar esa primera impresión...

_Se acerco a Sailor Moon tomando su mano_- Y no creo que puedas hacer nada por cambiar esa impresión, vámonos Sailor Moon

-Pero... -dijo mientras sentía que la iban jalando, volteo viendo como tanto Tuxedo Mask y el profesor Black no dejaba de ver a Fighter, y la cara molesta de ella lo cual le hizo más gracia-

Siguió caminando hasta que llegaron al invernadero más específicamente al claro de luna, al llegar la soltó paseándose muy molesta- Pero que se ha creído ese impertinente coquetear con otra mujer frente a la que era su novia

No lo soporto más y comenzó a reír, mas al recordar la cara de ambos, que no dejaban de admirar a Fighter lo cual era muy cómico si supieran que era Seiya en realidad, no podía controlarse tuvo que sentarse llevando las manos al estómago.

Al escucharla reír se detuvo- ¿Y por qué te ríes? ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Que... que tienes dos pretendientes… -dijo volviendo a reír-

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendientes?, ¿de que estas hablando?

-Si... son... tus admiradores -dijo tratando de controlarse- ¿no notaste como te veía?

Se sonrojo, inminentemente- ¿Cómo me miraban según tú?

-Pues... -dijo observándola de arriba a abajo- mírate... eres hermosa...

Se cruzó de brazos- Claro que no, no soy tan hermosa como tú, pero si más guapo que esos dos

Se puso de pie y se acercó quedando frente a ella- Eres hermosa como Sailor Star Fighter... eso es lo que vieron ellos en ti...

-Pero tienes que admitir que soy mucho más guapo que ellos dos -volviendo a ser hombre-

-No lo sé... -dijo volteándose perdiendo su transformación para ser nuevamente Serena-

-Admítelo soy más apuesto que ellos...

-Solo un poco... -murmuró alejándose para tomar asiento en la fuente-

Se acerco sentándose junto a ella- Debes admitirlo soy guapo y muy atractivo mucho más de lo que soy como mujer... tu misma lo dijiste ayer -tomo su mano-

Vio su mano sujeta a la suya- ¿Tengo que admitirlo?

-Si... ¿o dime porque se fijarían en mi si no es porque soy más apuesto que ellos dos?

-No, les gusto Sailor Star Fighter, no Seiya Kou... hay mucha diferencia...

-Pero al final sigo siendo yo... como Sailor o como Seiya... -haciendo un puchero-

-Sí, lo sé... -volvió la mirada hacía el agua- a mí me agradas más como Seiya...

-Y a mí me agrada más ser hombre que mujer... no soportaría ser acosada por esos tipos... es mejor ser acosado por lindas chicas como tú -acaricio su mejilla seductoramente-

Aquello la tomo desprevenida haciéndola estremecer- Pero... pero... yo no te acoso...

-No… por el contrario soy yo quien te acosa -se acercó peligrosamente a ella-

-Pensé... que era yo... -dijo casi sin poderse mover-

-En este momento yo te estoy acosando -se acercó un poco más a ella, fijo la mirada en sus labios- Bombón...

-¿Si? -murmuró sintiendo como la respiración se hacía pausada más al sentir su aroma-

-Perdóname... -murmuró acercando sus labios a los de ella sin atreverse a besarla-

Sintió como su piel se erizo al sentirlo tan cerca pero aún más al escuchar su suave y dulce voz- ¿Por qué?

-Quería que confiaras en ti misma... y solo provoque lo contrario -se acercó a besar su mejilla- perdóname... no quise herirte...

Se separó, no supo si por lo que le dijo o por el hecho de que no la besara, aunque no era realmente eso lo que quería ¿o sí?- Olvídalo... ya sé que le gusto al profesor él mismo me lo dijo o me lo dio a entender, a veces puedo ser despistada

-Solo quiero que tengas cuidado con él... ¿lo prometes?, sé que dije que podrías enamorarlo y puedes hacerlo si es lo que tu deseas... pero piénsalo bien -desvió su mirada al decir estas palabra- porque también podrías enamorarte de mi

Volteo a verlo- ¿Y qué es lo que te da más temor?

-¿Que me da más temor?

-¿Que se enamore de mi, que me enamore de él o que me enamore de ti?

-Sabes... mi mayor temor es que algo te suceda... no importa la decisión que tomes mientras tú seas feliz yo... te apoyare siempre...

-Gracias... -dijo volteándose, algo raro le sucedía con Seiya, es como si no pudiera estar junto a él pero tampoco lejos-

-Aun te debo un helado...

-No es necesario... -se acercó a tocar una hermosa flor_-_

-Fue lo pactado y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas

Volteo a verlo- ¿Solo eso soy para ti en este momento?, una simple promesa... no te preocupes no es necesario

Suspiro- ¿Es que no puedo hacer nada bien? -camino hacía los arboles sintiéndose frustrado-

-No lo sé... -dijo observándolo fijamente, sentía una especie de dolor en pecho como si la lastimara estar así con él-

-¿Cómo puedo decirte que eres muy importante para mí?, y que no hay nada más que desee que tu bienestar y tu felicidad...

-Entonces no digas que solo quieres cumplir porque es una promesa...

-Sabes, no es solo una promesa... pero quiero que entiendas... cuando yo prometo algo lo cumplo sin importar lo que sea, la promesa guardián es inquebrantable y el honor irrecuperable, quizás te sientas más a gusto estando con una chica que con un chico como acompañante - transformándose en Sailor-

La observo, se sentía tan confundida, tan extraña, desde el día anterior después de ese sueño, Serenity había sido demasiado despistada y nunca supo los sentimientos de Fighter y ella se sentía con un vacío tanto en el corazón como en su mente- No entiendes nada...

Llevo sus manos a la cabeza- Ok creo que soy yo el que parece ser que no es una buena compañía para ti... quizás te sentirías mejor con el profesor Black que conmigo -camino hacía la fuente sentándose en el borde, las imágenes que había visto llegaron a su mente, la melancolía se apodero de ella, mientras observaba su reflejo sobre el agua-

-Si eso crees... entonces no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí... -dijo limpiándose una lagrima-

-Solo quería pasar una tarde agradable contigo... ya que en los próximos días no poder verte -volvió a su forma masculina, aun enojado y triste, una sensación que presentía no era la primera vez que invadía su ser-

-¿Por qué? -se acercó a él, temerosa de que no quisiera verla nunca más-

-Nos aceptaron en la audición daremos una presentación pequeña... pero... es importante para nosotros

-Entiendo... -bajo la mirada- ¿cuando vuelves?

-De hecho quería que fueras a la presentación... será el próximo fin de semana... puedes ir con tus amigas seguro les gustara

Asintió y sin más lo abrazo- Lo siento... -murmuró-

Oculto su rostro en su cuello, abrazándola- Al menos me alegra haberte hecho reír...

-Pero no yo quería reír así... yo... quería reír contigo... -dijo con tristeza-

-Quizás de momento no me pareció tan gracioso... que de la nada me obsequien flores... pero ahora que lo reflexiono... ¿qué pensarían si supieran que en realidad soy un chico?

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que lo sepan... porque entonces, tú y yo ya no tendríamos un secreto que compartir... -dijo abrazándolo más-

-Yo no se los diré... aunque me encantaría ver la cara de esos dos si lo supieran... eso sí sería divertido -la abrazo aún más hacía él-

Negó- No, no quiero... porque ya no podría estar contigo...

-¿Por qué lo dices bombón?

-Porqué quizá Sailor Star Fighter se fija en uno de ellos y tú ya no volverías para estar conmigo...

-¿Tú crees que podría fijarme en ellos? -sonrió un tanto divertido- si por mi hubiera sido dejo que los esqueletos se los coman... yo solo quiero estar contigo sin importar en que forma

-¿De verdad? -se separó un poco de su abrazo lo suficiente para poder verlo-

-Si... de verdad... -acaricio su mejilla suavemente-

Sonrió sutilmente, así tan cerca sus ojos tenían un color azul como la noche más iluminada, tenía una mirada intensa que lejos de cohibirla la incitaba a seguir viéndolo a no perder detalle de ella- Gracias Seiya... -se acercó hasta besar su mejilla=

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de ese cálido beso, sintiendo como todo su ser se estremecía y su corazón latía con intensidad- No tienes nada que agradecer bombón…

-Sí, si tengo... haz sido muy bueno conmigo...

-Por el contrario... debo agradecer que hayas llegado a mi vida... ya no digas más y no temas que yo jamás me voy a separar de ti... aun si no me puedes ver solo debes ver la estrella más cercana a la luna y sabrás que soy yo

-Estoy segura que así será... -dijo sonriéndole sutil, se acercó para depositar otro beso en su mejilla-

Volvió su mirada para sonreírle- Bueno entonces...

Todo fue tan rápido que solo reacciono cuando sintió no su mejilla si no sus labios, fue apenas un roce y se sintió diferente, lo vio a los ojos esperando cualquier reacción, desaprobación quizá.

Aquel pequeño roce lo hizo sonrojar, no se lo esperaba, pero sin duda sus labios se sentían cálidos, no supo cómo la abrazo hacía él sin dejar que sus labios se apartaran deseaba sentirlos, sentía como su corazón seguía latiendo como todo su ser pedía a gritos ese instante.

Lentamente cerro los ojos disfrutando de sentir la presión de sus labios contra los suyos, las manos las coloco sobre su pecho podía sentir su corazón latir al mismo ritmo que el de ella, era algo tan diferente pero no por eso incorrecto, además si era sincera consigo misma había deseado ese beso desde el instante en que acaricio su mejilla sentados en la fuente.

La abrazo aún más hacía el al sentirse correspondido, una alegría infinita se apodero de él, como si llevara deseando ese momento siglos.

De pronto se encontró sujetándose de sus hombros, su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez, era como si algo despertara en ella, algo muy distinto a lo que hubiera sentido con anterioridad.

Deseaba jamás apartarse de sus labios, la atrajo aún más hacía el, sentía la brisa jugar con el cabello de ambos, sus labios cálidos lo incitaban a jamás dejarlos, ahora sabía que ese momento tenía siglos esperándolo, momento que pensó que jamás llegaría.

Poco a poco fue pausando ese beso, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba?, jamás había besado a nadie de esa forma como lo había hecho con Seiya, sintió un sonrojo asomar a sus mejillas.

-Bombón... -sonrió, más que sonrojado- yo... bueno... tu... tú me gustas... -bajo su mirada-

Sonrió nerviosamente soltándolo poco a poco, aun podía sentir sus labios y ese deseo de volver a besarlo- Seiya... yo...

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios- Vamos a comer helado ¿te parece?, quiero disfrutar esta maravillosa tarde a tu lado

Asintió tomando su mano- Pero ahora quiero de chocolate...

-¿De chocolate?, es mi favorito -presiono su mano, con cariño, se sentía tan feliz como si de pronto tuviera alas y pudiese volar-

-Mmm con mermelada de fresa ¿sí?

-Mejor que le pongan fresas enteras ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien... -sonrió comenzando a caminar hacía la salida de aquel bello jardín- ¿y cuando se van?

-Mañana en la mañana, estaré ansioso por verte, mm ¿te parece si le llevamos uno a Rini?

-Sí, seguro querrá uno... -dijo sonriendo, de pronto toda la tristeza que tenia se desvanecía-

-¿Y si vamos por ella y pasamos la tarde los tres?, ayer estaba triste...

-Sé qué extraña mucho a su mamá... por las noches habla dormida...

El temor nuevamente se apodero de él, presiono aún más su mano- Debemos ayudarla... pero debes hacer que confié en ti... quizás revelarle tu identidad...

-Sí, lo he pensado, pero... no entiendo que puedo hacer yo por ella, bueno Sailor Moon...

-Quizás ella te diga de qué forma puedes ayudarla...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me hizo prometer no decir nada... pero estoy seguro que pronto te lo dirá a ti...

Hizo un puchero- Te tiene más confianza a ti que a mí que le doy mi cama...

-Porque me conoce... sabe mi identidad pero no sabe la tuya, no te enojes con ella... está asustada

-No estoy enojada, solo que no sé de qué forma ayudarla, me siento impotente cuando la escucho llorar...

-Ella solo hablara con las personas que vino a buscar... y no sabe que tú eres una de esas personas... mmm que parece si a mi regreso la traemos al claro de luna... es un lugar privado y muy tranquilo para que puedas revelar tu identidad y de esa forma ayudarla

-Sí, quizá tienes razón... si está bien... cuando vuelvas vendremos a nuestro lugar secreto... -sonrió sutilmente- me gusta cómo te llevas con Rini, creo que son muy afines...

-Solo te puedo decir que me conoce bastante bien... -se sonrojo ligeramente- el juramento que me hizo hacer fue el mismo que hice cuando le jure lealtad a la princesa Kakyu...

-¿De verdad? -aquello la extraño- eso si es raro, supongo que por eso te buscaba primero a ti...

-Nos busca a ambos... y te encontró primero a ti aunque no lo sepa -volvió su mirada al cielo- hay demasiadas cosas que tengo que asimilar...

-Supongo que no imaginabas estar metido en esto cuando solo venias a buscar a tu princesa...

-No la verdad no… hace unos días escuche una voz en mi cabeza...

-¿Una voz? -pregunto deteniéndose- ¿qué te paso?

-¿Me creerás si te lo digo?, es que siento que me estoy volviendo loco

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto preocupada- me asustas Seiya...

-Yo... he tenido sueños muy extraños a partir de ese día... -llevo su mano a la cabeza- y esa voz que sonaba desesperada... no lo sé... -suspiro- te contare todo cuando logre comprenderlo

-Pero, ¿seguro que estas bien? -tomo sus manos sujetándolas con fuerza-

-Si... lo estoy... -sonrió para tranquilizarla aun cuando aquellas imágenes aun revoloteaban en su mente- vamos por la pequeña y disfrutemos esta tarde, ya tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos

Lo miro fijamente, ella también tenía sueños extraños y todos iba él- De acuerdo...

Siguió caminando con ella hasta llegar a su casa- Te espero aquí mientras vas por la pequeña Rini

-Sí, no tardo... -se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla para luego correr hacía dentro de la casa-

La espero fuera de la casa, a lo lejos pudo ver a Darien oculto.

-¿Rini? -subió a su habitación encontrando a la niña dibujando- vamos Seiya nos llevara por un helado...

-En verdad vivaaa -salto emocionada, Luna que estaba en la cama levanto su cabeza observando a la rubia-

-¿Nos llevamos a Luna? -pregunto a Rini mientras sacaba un suéter para la niña-

-Siii -se acercó a la gata- ¿verdad que tu también quieres un helado Luna?

Serena sonrió al ver a la gatita dejándose cargar- Bueno vamos... nos está esperando a fuera...

Vamos -acurruco a la gatita en su regazo muy contenta, mientras seguía a Serena-

Se sentía tan feliz como hacía días no lo estaba, solo vio a Luna indicándole que estaba bien, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba esperándolas.

-¡Seiya! -Rini soltó a Luna con cuidado para luego correr hacía él-

-Hola pequeña -sonrió cargándola muy contento de verla- ¿cómo te has portado hoy?

-Bien... comí toda la comida que mamá Ikuko preparo... -dijo feliz- ¿me compraras un helado?

-Claro te comprare un lado -beso la mejilla de la pequeña, mientras que Luna salto a brazos de su ama- pasaremos la tarde juntos

-Si... una tarde juntos... -dijo Serena observando lo bien que lucían Seiya y Rini juntos y como ella sonreía- ¿Luna también comerás helado? -sonrió divertida a lo que la gatita contesto con un maullido-

-Para ti también compraremos helado gatita

Rini se abrazó a Seiya- ¿Los gatos también comen helado?

-Mmm podemos hacer la prueba... si he visto que los perros comen helado ¿por qué no los gatos?

-Pero Luna no es una gatita común... -dijo Serena acariciando el pelaje de Luna-

-Tienes razón no es una gatita común... seguro debe ser guardiana de la luna -acaricio su pelaje-

Observo a Seiya sorprendida y luego dirigió la mirada a Luna- ¿Tú crees?

-Claro... el símbolo en su frente es prueba de ello, ¿verdad gatita que proteges y cuidas de la luna? -Luna lo observo sorprendida, y un tanto sonrojada, solo a tino a maullar-

Sonrió sutil- Creo que has tenido tiempo suficiente para saber mucho de la luna

-Si bastante... quizás porque en mis ratos libres no hago nada más que contemplar a la luna...

-A mamá le gustaba ver la luna y siempre decía que la estrella la cuidaba desde lejos... -murmuró Rini recostándose sobre el hombro de Seiya- y que también me cuidaba a mí...

Luna subió su cabeza poniendo mayor atención en las palabras de la niña- 

-¿En verdad eso te decía tu mamá?

-Si... una vez me conto un cuento... -cerró los ojos recordando esa noche en que ella estaba en brazos de su madre y ambas veían la luna- un joven se enamoró de la luna, pero para él era inalcanzable así que juro que siempre la cuidaría, siempre que mamá hablaba de esa historia lloraba...

Seiya sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón- ¿Te sabes ese cuento pequeña?

-No muy bien... mi mamá me la contaba en ocasiones, y no me gustaba porque ella lloraba... dice que la luna solo una noche brillo como nunca y después de eso se tuvo que alejar del joven por eso ahora la luna brilla poco y la estrella a su lado la observa vigilándola...

Sentía aun esa punzada como si desgarraran su corazón- La luna ha perdido su brillo... pero ayer brillaba esplendorosa...

Serena se detuvo observando el cielo que aun lucia demasiado claro, pero la luna se veía hermosa- Y seguirá brillando mientras tenga a su estrella...

Observo el cielo- La estrella que siempre cuidara y protegerá a la luna...

-Pero yo quiero que la Luna y la Estrella estén unidas, así mamá no lloraría cada que ve el cielo... -dijo Rini observando también la luna-

-La luna siempre brillara –Dijo Darien que también observo la luna-

Al escuchar esa voz de inmediato se tensó sujetando a Luna, volteo a verlo, quizá en otro momento hubiera brincado de felicidad al verlo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura- Darien... ¿qué haces aquí?

Se acercó a ella- Necesito hablar contigo...

-Bombón... -se sentía tenso, abrazo más a la pequeña, ¿que debía hacer en ese momento?-

-Pero yo no… y estamos ocupados ahora... -dijo fríamente tal como él la había tratado anteriormente-

Sus palabras lo consternaron por completo, había imaginado miles de respuestas menos esa- No importa -tomo su mano para jalarla hacía el- luna necesito hablar con ella déjanos solos -se dirigió directamente a la gatita-

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo... -la gatita cayó de sus brazos-

Rini se asustó, al ver la reacción de ese hombre, que comenzó a llorar-

-Suéltame Darien, tengo que ir con Rini... -dijo tratando de que la soltara-

Seiya bajo a la pequeña- Tranquilízate, y quédate con Luna -volvió su mirada a la gatita- cuídala -enseguida se incorporó acercándose a la pareja- Ella no quiere hablar contigo suéltala...

-Lárgate... esto es entre ella y yo... -dijo sin soltar la mano de Serena sujetándola con más fuerza-

-No se me da la gana -frunció el ceño, aunque la mirada penetrante y hasta cierto punto tranquila, lo inquieto, una vez más las imágenes se apoderaban de él-

-Darien, ahora no, estoy ocupada con Seiya y con Rini, si quieres hablar lo haremos en otra ocasión... -dijo Serena aun forcejeando para que la soltara-

No dudo en acercarse más tomando el brazo de él para que la soltara- Ya la escuchaste… está ocupada

-¿Y tú quién eres para meterte? -pregunto mirándolo fijamente- vete a cuidar a esa niña...

-Soy... -llevo su mano a la cabeza- protector de la luna... y no permitiré que la lastimes -se puso enfrente de ella, evitando que volviera a sujetarla-

-Que ridiculeces estas diciendo... ¿protector de la luna? -sonrió con ironía-

-Si... porque él... él... es mi novio... -dijo Serena molesta y cansada de que lo menospreciara-

Aquello sorprendió a ambos chicos, que fijaron su mirada en ella- ¿Tu novio? -lo vio de arriba abajo- no Serena este sujeto no puede ser tu novio... tenemos que hablar... ¿podemos hacerlo? -fijo su mirada suplicante en ella-

-No, no podemos hacerlo... -dijo tomando la mano de Seiya con fuerza- tengo un compromiso con mi novio así que no puedo, adiós Darien que estés bien... vamos Seiya...

Seiya asintió, desconcertado y al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa sobre sus labios, siguió a su bombón muy feliz, Rini aun lloraba y Luna estaba más que desconcertada ante la actitud de Serena para con el príncipe de la tierra.

-Rini no llores, vamos por tu helado... -se inclinó hacia ella sonriéndole- ¿quieres?

Seco sus lágrimas asintiendo, volvió su mirada hacía aquel hombre ya no tenía duda alguna.

-¿Que ocurre Rini? -pregunto acariciando sus mejillas- anda vamos por tu helado... ¿vamos Seiya?

Rini negó con la cabeza tomo su la mano de Serena y la de Seiya para caminar en medio de ambos sintiéndose protegida, pero aún estaba asustada.

Serena solo volteo a ver a Darien que los miraba fijamente, volvió la vista al frente, no se atrevía a decir nada ¿y si se había enojado?, bueno quizá debería hablar con él después del helado, de la pequeña Rini no lo creía prudente.

Luna los seguía aun lado observándolos detenidamente, ¿que había sido todo eso?, un brillo en la frente de Seiya apareció por un instante, brillo que nadie noto justo en el momento que él llevo la mano a su cabeza, estaba feliz, pero había algo que la inquietaba.

-¿De qué vas a querer tu helado Rini? -preguntó en cuanto llegaron a un pequeño local que además era cafetería-

-De fresa con chocolate... -sonrió al ver la cafetería-

Sonrió volteando hacía Seiya- Mmm el mío al revés... chocolate con fresas...

Sonrió al verlas sentadas- De acuerdo no tardare con sus helados, también para ti traeré uno Luna... aunque... ¿de qué puedo traérselo?

-Chocolate... -dijo Serena sonriendo acariciando la cabeza de Luna-

-De acuerdo -se alejó para pedir los helados, aun pensando en lo sucedido-

Serena respiró profundamente al ver alejarse a Seiya, volvió la mirada a Rini que parecía aun inquieta- ¿Ocurre algo Rini?

-Es que... -jugo con sus manos- ese señor me da miedo... se parece a mí papá...

-¿Quien, Darien? -pregunto Serena tomando sus manos- tranquila, no volverá a pasar...

Asintió aun sollozando.

-No pasa nada Rini... -dijo acercándose para abrazarla- tranquila, estas a salvo conmigo y con Seiya...

Se acurruco en ella dejando escapar sus lágrimas- Mi papá es malo y no me quiere...

-Tranquila... -la abrazo hacía ella acariciando su cabello- todo estará bien, no dejare que nadie te haga nada... ¿de acuerdo?

La abrazo aún más, sintiéndose tranquila- Gracias Serena...

-Shhh tranquila, ahora disfrutaras de tu helado y luego vamos a casa ¿sí?

Se separo de ella sonriendo- Sí, pero Seiya nos acompañara

-Sí, si él quiere si... -sonrió acariciando sus mejillas-

Por fin se acercaba con una bandeja y cuatro deliciosos helados- Ya regrese bellas señoritas aquí tienen sus helados triples

-Gracias Seiya, anda Rini come tu helado... se ven deliciosos...

-Lo están -le extendió el helado a la niña que enseguida lo tomo comenzando a comerlo y después le dio el de ella- a ti Luna te lo traje en vaso -coloco frente a la gata un vaso con helado de chocolate-

Sonrió observando a Luna- Tu también come... esta delicioso...

-Miau -se acercó al vaso comenzando a comerlo, Seiya se sentó para comer su helado, sin duda algo dulce los ayudaría a relajarse.

Tomo su cuchara comenzando a comer, en ocasiones dirigía una mirada a Rini, y en otras a Seiya, los cuatro disfrutaban del helado, quizá había sido demasiado impulsiva pero simplemente no quería hablar con Darien, aunque a decir verdad si sentía curiosidad por sobre lo que le quería decir, quizá luego hablaría con él.

Disfruto de ese helado se sentía tranquilo, aunque aquellas imágenes amenazaban su mente y todo su ser, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?, ¿por qué ese tipo lo alteraba mucho más que aquel profesor?

-¿Podemos ir al parque? -pregunto Rini que casi terminaba con su helado-

-Claro vamos al parque, será muy relajante, además que voy a extrañarlas

-¿Por qué? -eso llamo la atención de la pequeña que de inmediato volteo a verlo-

-Mañana iré a Okinawa para unas a pruebas fuimos seleccionados para cantar en un evento de playa

-Ah si ya sabía, ayer me lo dijiste -sonrió- ¿nos vas a llevar verdad?

-Las esperare haya el día del evento -termino su helado- Serena me dijo que irán

-Pero... yo quiero ir contigo... quiero estar contigo...

Se acercó para cargarla- Ya lo sé pequeña pero recuerda que tengo una misión, te prometo que cuando vayan estaré con ustedes, mientras tanto debes portarte bien y ser buena con Serena

-¿Lo prometes? -pregunto haciendo un puchero-

-Lo prometo -coloco su dedo meñique-

Sonrió más animada enlazando su meñique a lo que él le dio un beso sobre su rosada cabellera.

Serena sonrió observándolos, cuando estaban juntos algo la hacía sentir feliz y tranquila.

No podía dejar de verlos, parecían tan similares, pero a la vez tan diferentes, recargo el brazo sobre la mesa para poder observarlos mejor- Es como si... en el mundo no existiera nada mejor que ellos dos... -murmuró hacía Luna ya que ellos parecían muy divertidos jugando-

Luna se acercó a ella- Serena... -murmuró preocupada, pero a la vez tranquila ese semblante nunca lo había visto en ella-

-Me siento tan tranquila al tenerlos cerca de mi... -sonrió sutilmente jugando con la cuchara por sus labios, lo observo con atención, tenía muchos gestos pero aquella mirada que tenía para ella era diferente-

La pequeña gata siguió comiendo aquel helado dejándose invadir por esa atmosfera de tranquilidad, solía ser muy posesiva cuando se trataba de Darien o de algo que quisiera como los caramelos, sin duda era algo que jamás habría imaginado ver en su princesa.

-¿Ya nos vamos al parque? -pregunto Rini sonriendo mientras le hacía cosquillas a Seiya-

-Si vamos al parque -rio un tanto divertido por las cosquillas que le hacía la niña-

-Si vamos... -sin darse cuenta se había terminado el helado- estuvo delicioso...

-Bastante rico y relajante, hasta Luna se lo termino

-Nunca la había visto comer un helado así... -sonrió tomándola para colocarla en el piso- te toca caminar, para que hagas ejercicio...

-Miau -la miro defendiéndose- 

-Tú también pequeña a caminar -la bajo para tomar su mano-

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? -dijo tomando a Seiya de la mano-

-Al parque, a caminar, y disfrutar de la brisa... -volvió su mirada al cielo- hoy la luna parece estar muy tranquila ¿no les parece?

-Debe estarlo... -dijo Serena respirando profundamente- mañana estará triste...

Volvió su mirada a ella- Yo espero que no lo este o me sentiré triste al verla... y sin duda necesitare de su brillo para conseguir mi cometido

Bajo la mirada apenada- No lo estará entonces...

Sonrió feliz, mientras caminaban al llegar al parque la niña se soltó corriendo alrededor, él se sentó bajo un árbol observando.

-Anda Luna ¿no quieres ir a correr? -sonrió sutil- un poco de ejercicio no te hará mal...

Entendió el mensaje, maullando se alejó un poco para darles privacidad.

-Observo como Rini comenzaba a jugar con Luna, volvió la mirada a Seiya que también las veía- Disculpa lo que dije...

-No te disculpes... entiendo por qué lo has dicho... -bajo la mirada apenado-

-Si... algo así... -dijo tomando asiento a su lado- aunque no es del todo mentira...

-Bombón... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Jugó con sus manos sobre su regazo, observaba a Rini- Eso creo... -sonrió sutil-

Sonrió tomando su mano- Entonces ya no es mentira

-No, ya no lo es... -dijo apenada-

La acerco hacía él- Te extrañare mucho mi bombón...

Se recargo en él oprimiendo su mano- Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero te alcanzaremos el fin de semana... tienes que tocar muy bien...

-Lo hare... te lo aseguro -se sonrojo un poco acercándose no a rozar su mejilla si no sus labios-

Sonrió ante esa sutil caricia a sus labios- Seiya... -murmuró como si quisiera asegurarse que era él y que estaba a su lado-

-¿Si? -se separó un poco de ella-

-Gracias por defenderme... -murmuró sonriéndole robándole otro pequeño beso-

-Te defenderé siempre... porque ese es mi deseo... sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti...

Se refugió en sus brazos recargándose en su pecho- Yo... me gustas Seiya, y me agrada estar junto a ti... ¿tendrás paciencia conmigo?

-Siempre... -la abrazo apoyándose en el árbol-

Se dedicó a escuchar el latir de su corazón mientras veía a Rini correr con Luna, por primera vez en su vida desde que descubrió que era Sailor Moon y la princesa de la Luna estaba siendo egoísta, pero quería descubrir que había más allá de un destino escrito y que Darien se había empeñado en desaparecer, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer y decidir lo que ella quisiera, además con Seiya era algo nuevo, diferente, algo que la hacía querer ser una mejor persona, alguien de quien él estuviera orgulloso- ¿Me besarías de nuevo?

-Claro que si -su corazón latía lleno de felicidad, era un momento que tanto había esperado y que pensó jamás tendría esa oportunidad que ahora tenía, lentamente tomo su rostro entre sus manos fundiéndose en un beso tierno, lleno de misterioso cariño y lleno de esperanza-

De nueva cuenta su corazón latió más aprisa y pudo sentir el de Seiya igual, dejo que fuera él quien la besara, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de pedir un beso como en ese instante donde solo era Serena y nada más.

Tanto luna como Rini voltearon a ver a la pareja que estaba sumergida en un beso lleno de cariño, tomo a la gatita y se alejó un poco más sentándose en una banca- Sabes luna... me habría gustado que mis padres se quisieran tanto y tuvieran esas demostraciones de amor...

Luna subió la mirada hacía la niña y en seguida volteo hacía donde estaba Serena y Seiya- "¿Es esta la señal que pedí mi Reina?"

-"Si Luna, lo es"

-"Pero alteza... ella y el príncipe Endimión... ¿qué es lo que está pasando?"

- "Cometí un error Luna, necesito tu ayuda para remediarlo"

-"¿Un error?", ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?"

"Mostrarle a la princesa todo... y decirle que siga su corazón"

-"Pero... ¿y el príncipe Endimión?, ¿que ocurrirá con él?"

Su voz sonó entrecortada- "Él es el error que cometí Luna... separe a la princesa de la persona equivocada... yo solo quería ahorrarle sufrimiento"

-"Alteza... ¿es acaso que la princesa no debe estar con el príncipe Endimión?"

-"Solo deja que el corazón de la princesa decida... si es el príncipe Endimión o la estrella Fighter...

-"¿Seiya?"

-"Si... voy a quitarte el sello que bloquea tu memoria, muéstrale todo a la princesa y confía en ella, te va necesitar más que nunca"

-"Lo que ordene mi Reina..."

-"Cuento contigo luna" -una brisa se apodero de la gatita, haciéndola resplandecer por completo, al momento que la voz se apagó-

-¡Luna, Rini vámonos! -dijo Serena sonriendo feliz siendo ayudada por Seiya para ponerse de pie-

-Siiii vamos Luna -se levantó corriendo hacía ellos-

-¿No estaban jugando? -dijo Serena sonriéndole a la pequeña-

-Si ¿verdad Luna? -sonrió a la gatita que llevaba en brazos-

-Miau... -observo a Serena acurrucándose en los brazos de la niña- 

-Bueno pues creo que ya le dio sueño, así que vamos a casa... -dijo sonriendo a Seiya para tomar su mano-

-Si es hora de volver, mis hermanos estarán preocupados... últimamente no me ven mucho la cara -sonrió un tanto divertido- te veré el fin de semana

-¿Ah que no nos vas a acompañar a casa? -pregunto Serena-

-Claro... después de dejarlas en casa volveré para alistar mis cosas -la abrazo acercándola hacía el- te extrañare bombón

-Yo también, bueno las dos te vamos a extrañar... -sonrió correspondiendo a su abrazo- nuestro primer día de novios y ya te vas...

-Si pero recuerda... -se acercó a su odio- puedo saber tus emociones este donde este -besando su mejilla-

Se sonrojo al instante- Entonces estaré feliz hasta que te vea entonces gritare de emoción...

-Y recuerda que debes confiar más en ti misma... porque todo lo que te propongas podrás lograrlo -murmuró mientras caminaba, Rini lo hacía muy feliz delante de ambos-

-De acuerdo... estudiare más y por cierto... hablare con el profesor, no más invitaciones para ir por helado ni nada...

-Eso me gusta más, porque déjame decirte que soy muy celoso... -sonrió aún más feliz-

Sonrió recargándose en él- Así que eres muy celoso... bien, procurare no hacerte enojar

-Si lo soy... y debo admitir que hoy estaba celoso

-¿En serio? -pregunto sorprendida- ¿a qué hora?

-Piénsalo y analízalo un poco -sonrió divertido-

-Pensé que estabas enojado porque me dijiste "bonita huequita"

-Jamás dije eso...

-Bueno... pero... dijiste algo similar

-Dije que eras bonita pero no hueca

-Mmmm cierto, pero que por eso había tenido buena calificación...

-No quería que ese profesor se aprovechara de ti y fuera solo una excusa para acercarte a ti... que de todas formas lo uso como excusa para invitarte un helado, debí dejar que se lo comieran los esqueletos

-Seiya no digas eso... -dijo abrazándose a él- si me invito pero yo quería ir contigo...

-Ya lo sé... te lo dije confió en ti pero no en él, pero sé que sabrás mantenerlo a raya

-Si... porque ahora tengo novio... y en ese instante no... -dijo divertida-

Tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos- Y como tu novio te protegeré y cuidare de ti siempre

Sonrió quizá era demasiado pronto para haberse convertido en la novia de Seiya, pero era algo que le nacía hacer y que además se sentía feliz con eso- Eso me gusta... y... -Se acercó para murmurarle en secreto- ¿cómo van con encontrar a su princesa?

-Cantando... con toda el alma... y espero que eso no te pongas celosa

-Mmm solo un poquito... -hizo una sutil mueca-

Sonrió- Sé que me apoyaras... y con tu ayuda lograremos encontrar a nuestra princesa

-Sí, siempre te apoyare, pero... mmm bueno olvídalo... -se abrazó más a él la casa estaba a escasos pasos- te voy a extrañar mucho...

-¿Pero?, dime ¿qué me ibas a decir?

Se detuvo un segundo- Rini, adelántate y llévate a Luna por favor, en seguida voy, y despídete de Seiya...

-¿Tan pronto? -se acercó a ambos haciendo un puchero-

-Si... pero el fin de semana lo veremos de nuevo... además ya es tarde y mamá seguro se enojara

-Está bien, -sonrió feliz- Seiya... me siento muy feliz... espero pasar mas días así de tranquilos con ustedes

-Así será pequeña -se agachó hasta quedar a su altura- pórtate bien... y se niña buena

-Yo siempre me porto bien... -Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa- prometiste que pasarías el día con nosotras eh

-Claro después del evento las invitare a cenar, y a dar un paseo por la playa -acaricio su cabello revolviéndolo-

-Oye... -se acercó hasta colocar las manos en sus mejillas- ¿desde cuando eres novio de Serena?

-Desde hoy pequeña... ¿me darás permiso de ser su novio? -sonrió feliz-

-Mmm... -hizo un gesto de estarlo pensando- ¿no la vas a hacer llorar?

-Para nada... ¿confías en mí?

Asintió- Quiero que Serena siempre sonría como hoy...

-Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para hacerla siempre reír lo prometo -coloco su dedo meñique- por mi honor

Se dibujó una sonrisa en cuanto vio que hacía la seña de la promesa- Te creo... quiero que seas feliz y no tengas esa mirada triste...

-¿Que mirada triste? -se desconcertó-

-Fighter siempre tiene la mirada triste... pero tú no y así quiero que sigas siempre...

Miro de reojo a serena, y después a la pequeña- No sé si deba preguntarte el por qué...

-"Porque la estrella siempre será una estrella" eso es lo que siempre me decía Fighter...

-La estrella siempre será una estrella... -murmuró en voz baja- y tú debes ser una esperanza para esa estrella... cuando vuelvas... no te apartes de mí... suceda lo que suceda

Asintió- Sé que Fighter siempre me protegerá igual que tu... y ahora Serena...

-Eso tenlo por seguro pequeña... siempre será así sin importa lo que suceda... -se acercó besando su frente- ahora debes entrar a la casa comienza hacer frio nos veremos el fin de semana

-Si Seiya... -sonrió más feliz- que tengas buen viaje... hasta luego... -se despidió agitando la manita mientras corría hacía la casa-

-Hasta luego pequeña -se quedó en la misma posición mientras la pequeña entraba junto con la gatita-

-¿Que te dijo? -pregunto agachándose para quedar frente a él-

Fijo su mirada en ella- Quiere verte sonreír siempre... y me dijo que no quiere que te haga llorar

Sonrió tomando su mano- Sé que no me vas a hacer llorar y que siempre sonreiré a tu lado...

-Bombón... ¿a que te suena la frase "una estrella siempre será una estrella"?

-Mmm no se... -se encogió de hombros- supongo que se refiere a que siempre brillara ¿no?

-Es posible -sonrió ligeramente- ahora si dime ¿que ibas a decir?

-Ah... -se dejó caer en el piso sentándose- cuándo aparezca tu princesa... ¿que pasara?

-Seguramente... el caos atacara pronto este mundo... y si todo sale bien en esa batalla... volveremos para reconstruir nuestro planeta... dime ¿quieres acompañarme si eso llegara a suceder?

Bajo la mirada quitándose el broche que colgaba de su uniforme- Si me voy... ¿quién cuidara de la tierra?

-Entonces ¿dejaras que vaya y me esperaras?, porque yo jamás voy a dejarte... volveré siempre a donde estés tu... -poso su mano en el broche-

Observo su mano y subió la mirada hacía su rostro- Mientras eso no pase quiero disfrutar cada día a tu lado... y cuando tengas que marcharte te esperare... porque no quiero que me dejes...

-Aunque este lejos... yo siempre estaré pendiente de ti... y sabré que estas bien al buscar la luna y en el cielo tu veras aquella estrella que está cerca de la luna que siempre cuidara de ella -acaricio su mejilla- sin importar que suceda... siempre regresare a ti... esa es mi promesa

Un dolor se apodero de su corazón en ese instante en que lo escucho, lo abrazo atrayéndolo hacía ella- Solo vuelve a mí y no mencionemos un futuro incierto, hazme reír cada día y yo te querré más y más...

-Siempre volveré a ti... y te hare reír cada día... disfrutare cada instante a tu lado bombón... -la abrazo con amor- siento que he esperado por ese momento más de un siglo y no pienso desaprovecharlo

-Seiya... -murmuró sintiendo que aquello era lo correcto, estar junto a él- no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo te esperare...

Se separó un poco de su abrazo- Bombón... me haces muy feliz -se acercó hasta rozar sus labios- te veré el fin de semana

-Sí, el fin de semana... -sonrió acariciando su rostro- yo... quisiera... -se acercó hasta sus labios- besarte antes de que te vayas...

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? -mostro una amplia sonrisa a su novia- ya sé que soy guapo y que te derrites por hacerlo, pero no hay nada que te detenga para poder besar a tu novio

-Tonto... -sonrió antes de tocar sus labios, y besarlo como había sido aquel primer beso que cambio su perspectiva de lo que podía ser, un beso que le dio la fuerza para decir lo que pensaba, para rechazar a quien la rechazaba, para pedirle a Seiya ser su novia o al menos insinuárselo, un beso que había esperado más de lo que realmente quería reconocerlo-

La abrazo correspondiendo a sus labios, desbordando aquel sentimiento que tenía tiempo invadiendo su ser, ese sentimiento, que ahora podía expresar, ya no lloraba más por esa persona, ahora solo sonreía para él y eso era una dicha bastante grande, no importaba que pasara en el futuro, en ese instante solo importaban ellos dos y nadie más que ellos.

Poco a poco fue deteniéndose ese beso sonriendo sutilmente sonrojada- Sera mejor que entre a la casa... te extrañare mucho...

-Yo también te extrañare me voy antes de que mis hermanos se preocupen -rozo sus labios- descansa bombón... te llamare

-Está bien... -sonrió tomando su mano para que la ayudara a parar- te avisare cuando vayamos para allá...

-Las esperare ansioso -se puso de pie- y a mi regreso ayudaremos a la pequeña

-Sí… -sonrió- gracias a ella fue que te conocí así que hare todo para ayudarla... será mejor que te vayas no querrás conocer a mi papá aun...

-No sería mala idea -guiño un ojo- pero ya llegara el momento ahora me voy cuídate bombón, sueña conmigo

-Lo haré lo prometo... -sonrió comenzando a caminar hacía su casa- que tengan buen viaje, me saludas a Taiki y Yaten...

-Yo te los saludo nos vemos -comenzó a alejarse por la calle al ver que entraba a su casa-

Suspiró profundamente al entrar a su casa sonriendo, ¿acaso eso significaba crecer?, querer ser feliz y olvidar las lágrimas derramadas con anterioridad.

X-X

Seiya se alejó de la casa de su novia para encaminarse al departamento donde vivía con sus hermanos, observo la luna brillaba con intensidad, con alegría, sonrió al verla sin duda el también estaba feliz-

-Sera mejor que te alejes de Serena... -dijo saliendo a su paso- ahora solo esta confundida...

Se detuvo- ¿Y por qué he de alejarme de ella?

-Porque ella y yo tenemos una historia que nadie comprendería, porque estamos destinados a estar juntos...

-Y es así... ¿por qué terminaste con ella?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, solo aléjate de ella...

Sonrió- No pienso hacerlo... jamás voy... -sintió una punzada llevo la mano a la cabeza, de nueva esas imágenes, una antigua discusión- jamás me alejare, yo siempre voy a protegerla...

-¿Protegerla de quién?, no te das cuenta, que no eres nada para ella... solo te está usando, yo soy el hombre que está destinado a estar con ella así que evítate más inconvenientes y aléjate...

-Ella no me usa... y si así fuera no me importa... con tal de estar a su lado... yo -cayó sobre su rodilla ya no conteniendo más esas imágenes- no permitiré que le hagas daño

-Aléjate... -Se acercó a él tomándolo de la camisa- solo yo puedo estar con ella y así será...

-Si es así... ¿porque la terminaste?, ¿porque la humillaste como lo hiciste? -sujeto su brazo sonriendo- ¿por qué le diste flores a otra mujer delante de ella?

Lo soltó empujándolo- No sé de qué estás hablando...

-Vaya ahora niegas lo que ella me conto… no había conocido a un hombre más hipócrita, dime la verdad ¿que sientes por Serena Tsukino?

-Estamos unidos más allá de esta vida... así que no interfieras...

-¿Solo eso?, solo porque tienen un pasado... sabes, no importa el pasado, lo que importa es el presente... y eso es lo que yo disfrutare, de ahí en fuera nada más me importa

-No eres más que un intruso... te lo digo por última vez, aléjate de ella...

-Vaya... pareces asustado... dime ¿es que acaso te da miedo que ella llegue amarme mucho más de lo que pudo amarte a ti?, no sabía que fueras tan inseguro

-No... -lo miro fijamente- el amor que Serena me tiene ha traspasado los años y los obstáculos que nos han puesto, no podría terminar así como así

-¿Eso piensas? dime ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Serena?

-No tengo porque responderte... -dijo sin dejar de verlo- confórmate con saber que la amo y si hice todo esto fue porque era necesario, pero la amo, y volverá conmigo tarde o temprano…

-La amas ¿y no puedes responder una pregunta tan sencilla?, recuerda esto... has sido tu quien la dejo en libertad y ahora ella es libre de decidir a quién entregar su corazón... por qué has sido tú el que la hecho fuera de tus brazos

Se acercó a él para mirarlo frente a frente- Aléjate de ella de una buena vez... Serena siempre será para mí...

-Yo no estaría tan seguro... ahora apártate de mi camino

Lo soltó alejándose un par de pasos- Serena volverá conmigo, porque yo soy su príncipe, el que siempre ha esperado, por el que daría la vida, soy la razón por la que protege la tierra, no lo olvides... -sin decir más comenzó a alejarse lentamente por donde había llegado-

Se giro hacía él, su rostro, sus expresiones, pero sobre todo aquellas palabras, hicieron eco en su memoria, avanzo un poco más sentía dolor, la vista se le nublaba poco a poco.

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Gracias a todas por continuar leyéndonos, esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado, cualquier duda, queja o comentario siéntanse libres de expresarlos, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Abrazos y besos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	6. El Pasado

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 6**

**El Pasado**

Tras contarle a su mamá lo que habían hecho en el día y su excelente calificación cosa que también su madre dudaba hasta que le mostro su tarea viendo que era cierto la felicito y casi lloro cuando se lo conto a su padre mientras que su hermano no había dejado de molestarla que si se sentía bien y cosas por el estilo, estaba mejor que nunca pero el motivo no tenían porque saberlo, al menos no aun, y es que sentía que todo iba tan rápido con Seiya que a veces sentía que era un sueño tal y como los que a últimas fechas tenia, pero no, lo que comenzaba a sentir por ese chico arrogante era real, Seiya le demostraba que tenía un interés genuino por ella y la impulsaba a demostrarles a todos que no era tan tonta como creían, pensar en él hacía que la sonrisa no se borrara de su rostro ni el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Terminada la cena subió a su habitación y se encontró con la pequeña Rini ya dormida en su cama y Luna contemplando el cielo por la ventana. 

-Se cansó mucho ¿verdad? -pregunto mientras buscaba su pijama- yo también tengo mucho sueño...

-Serena... -dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo-

-¿Que ocurre Luna?, -suspiró dejando la pijama en la cama- ya sé que me vas a decir, que yo tengo que estar con Darien y no con Seiya pero es que... Seiya es... tan diferente, me quiere, me cuida y me dice que yo puedo ser más de lo que todos creen...

-No... -se acercó a ella brincando a sus brazos-

-¿No te agrada Seiya? -pregunto observándola- hasta te compro un helado...

-Serena... ¿que sientes en este momento por Darien?

-Yo... -desvió la mirada- no quiero verlo... termino conmigo sin saber porque y lo busque, mucho y siempre me ignoro incluso no le importo que me cayera y lastimara, por eso es que no quise hablar con él, ¿por qué hasta ahora?, lo quería mucho Luna, tú me viste llorar por él pero ahora... no sé, siento que es mejor así...

-Pero ¿aún lo extrañas? -subió su rostro hacía ella-

Camino hacía el sillón que tenía junto a la ventana tomando asiento- Si... pero no de la misma forma que antes, desde que supe la verdad, que yo era la princesa de la luna y él el príncipe de la tierra pensé que estaríamos juntos sin importar nada, creía en el cuento de hadas que se suponía era nuestro amor, pero ahora, no se... -se encogió de hombros-

-Serena tengo algo que mostrarte... ¿recuerdas que me preguntaste si tenías un guardián?

-Si... -volvió la mirada hacía la pequeña gatita- ¿por qué?

-Porque si lo tenías... Serena... sin importar lo que te muestre quiero que la decisión que tomes, la tomes siguiendo tu corazón... no pensando en que existió un pasado... si no en que existe un presente y en que tú ya no eres la misma princesa de aquellos días... yo apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes

-¿De que estas hablando Luna? -pregunto confundida- ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el presente?

-Ni yo misma lo sé... solo sé que debes decidir y seguir siempre tu corazón promételo

-Lo prometo... -dijo aun confundida- ¿qué me vas a mostrar?

-La otra parte del pasado... la reina, me ha quitado el sello que bloqueaba mi memoria para podértelo mostrar –al decir eso la luna de su frente comenzó a brillar-

-¿La otra parte del pasado...? -murmuró sintiendo como aquella luz comenzaba a introducirse en su mente, sintió los parpados pesados y en seguida todo era oscuridad-

Luna apareció junto a ella, guiándola por el camino hasta que todo comenzó a tomar forma mostrándose en la tierra.

-¿Dónde estamos? -pregunto observando a su alrededor, era un hermoso jardín con flores por doquier y el cielo lucia maravillosamente estrellado y la Luna brillaba intensamente-

-En la tierra... -observo el lugar, un portal de abría en esos instantes, del cual salió una pareja-

_-Fue una suerte que consiguiéramos estas ropas... -dijo sonriéndole a su acompañante, su vestido era muy parecido al que usaba como princesa, solo que este estaba un poco más esponjado y en lugar de pequeños círculos dorados este tenía un bordado en plata con cristales adheridos igual que el antifaz que cubría la mitad de su rostro- sigues pareciendo un soldado, debiste elegir el traje de príncipe, te hubiera sentado mejor..._

_Desvió su mirada sonrojado- Pero yo no soy ningún príncipe..._

_-¿Ah no? -sonrió divertida- pensé que hoy éramos libres de nuestros "títulos"..._

_-Si pero... no me perdonaría que algo le sucediera por un descuido mío... ¿está segura que quiere asistir a ese baile?_

_-Si... -sonrió mientras caminaba por el camino empedrado- promete que no se lo dirás a mi madre, seguro se enojaría si supiera que vinimos a donde no estuvimos invitados..._

_-No se lo diré... a cambio que no me liberes de mi título hoy..._

_-Mmm… de acuerdo... pero entonces a cambio ¿bailaras conmigo?_

_-Quiere... ¿qué baile con usted? -sus mejillas ardieron aún más al pensar en la sola idea de bailar con ella-_

_-Si... siendo que no estamos invitados para todos los demás seré solo una chica común y nadie me invitara a bailar, así que siendo tu mi acompañante y protector pues... -sonrió- ¿sí?_

_-Está bien... bailare con usted -un dejo de ilusión y esperanza asomaron sus mejillas-_

_Sonrió aún más tomándolo del brazo para entrar por fin al palacio donde se llevaría a cabo aquel baile.  
_  
-Luna... pero... ¿quién es él? -pregunto señalando al joven que acompañaba a la princesa- ¿es... su protector de verdad?

-Así es... su nombre es Fighter... las princesas planetarias siempre fueron custodiadas por las estrellas... por lo que cada Sailor de planeta solar llego a contar con una estrella como su guardiana...

-¿Fighter? -murmuró llevando la mano al pecho- Seiya...

-Los sueños que tuviste recientemente en realidad son recuerdos

_Ambos entraron sin ningún problema, observaron cada rincón de aquel palacio era bello sin duda alguna- Es hermoso... pero considero que el palacio en la luna es aún más hermoso_

_-Creo que cada lugar es hermoso... -dijo observando a su alrededor, todo iluminado con elegantes candelabros, la gente bailaba, sonreían felices, todos con elaborados y coloridos antifaces- todo esto es muy divertido... le diré a mi madre que para mi cumpleaños quiero un baile de disfraces... entonces tu podrías entonces ser un príncipe..._

_-¿En verdad deseas que sea un príncipe?_

_-Mmm no… solo quiero que seas tú mismo, anda bailemos ¿sí?, no todos los días... -se acercó a su oído- una princesa te ofrecerá bailar con ella... -Sonrió divertida-_

_La tomo de la cintura balseando- Doy yo mismo siendo quien soy princesa... de la misma forma lo eres tu..._

_Sonrió asintiendo- Lo sé, pero eso solo lo sabemos tu y yo... lo cual es nuestro secreto, imagina que dirían si supieran que nade en un lago y me estaba ahogando... o que mi protector siempre tan serio en realidad es algo cohibido..._

_-¿Cohibido?, ¿por qué?_

_-Porque te ves nervioso... además tampoco imaginarían que es un estupendo bailarín..._

_-Bueno... es que usted... en ocasiones suele ponerme muy nervioso... mas esta noche que luce mucho más radiante_

_-¿Usted?, hoy solo soy yo, recuérdalo... más que aquí nadie nos conoce... -sonrió feliz dejando que él la guiara-_

_-Ves... como me pones nervioso -la hizo girar al ritmo de la música-_

_Sonrió aún más girando volviendo a él- ¿Y no te ponen nervioso los enfrentamientos?, eres simpático... pero ahora quisiera tomar un poco de aire... podrías conseguirme algo de beber por favor, ahora que lo pienso no hemos comido..._

_-Eso es diferente... buscare algo de beber y de comer, no tardare ¿me esperas en la terraza?_

_-Sí, no tardes... -sonrió encaminándose hacía la terraza donde se comenzó a sentir una suave brisa que la hizo cerrar los ojos dejándose invadir por el suave sonido de la música y ese aroma que las flores emanaban-_

_La vio salir, se detuvo unos instantes mientras la brisa jugaba con su cabello y ondeaba su vestido- Es realmente hermosa... gracias por darme esta oportunidad de bailar -se alejó para buscar algo de beber-_

-Él... estaba enamorado - observo viendo como Seiya, más bien Fighter se alejaba entre la gente- y ella, bueno yo nunca lo supe...

-Si... él escogió el puesto que tenía... debido a su fortaleza y destreza se le había asignado ser comandante de la guardia imperial, sin embargo el escogió seguir siendo tu protector...

-No lo sabía... -murmuró recordando aquel sueño donde los dos estaban en el lago y confesaba sus sentimientos- nunca lo supe, ¿por qué nunca dijo nada?

-Quizás... por temor a ser rechazado -observo a un joven caminar hacía la terraza donde ella se encontraba-

_-Buenas noches bella dama... disculpe mi intromisión... pero ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?_

_-Yo... no... -murmuró observando al joven que reconoció al instante-_

-¿Qué? -volteo viendo al hombre que extendía su mano hacía ella, era alto, cabello negro, ojos negros como la noche y sonreía- buenas noches caballero...

_-Es usted muy hermosa... -quedo deslumbrado ante la belleza de la mujer que tenía al frente-_

_-Gracias... -sonrió bajando apenada la mirada, aquel hombre despertó en ella algo que no supo identificar-_

_Fighter regresaba con dos bebidas y unos cuantos bocadillos- Ya regrese conseguí unos... -guardo silencio al ver que no estaba sola-_

_El caballero no dejaba de ver a aquella bella dama extendió su mano hacía ella- Concédame esta pieza por favor..._

_Dejo la charola sobre una mesita de inmediato desenvaino su espada- Identifíquese -se colocó en medio de ella y de la princesa-_

_-¿Quién? -volteo a ver a aquel joven que lucía sin antifaz- ¿quién es usted?_

_Frunció el ceño- Soy el acompañante de esta dama..._

_-Discúlpeme caballero, no imagine que tan bella dama trajera acompañante... me presento soy el Endimión, Príncipe de la Tierra... ¿y usted es? -digirió la mirada tratando de ver a la joven detrás del hombre que aun sujetaba con fuerza la espada-_

_-__Estrella guardiana Fighter... y ella es la princesa de la luna Serenity... ahora si nos disculpa es hora de marcharnos -guardo su espada dispuesto a marcharse-_

_-¿Princesa Serenity? -la observo fijamente- es más hermosa de lo que me han contado... por favor, permítame bailar una pieza con usted..._

_Hizo una mueca al ver que la princesa simplemente extendió su mano hacía él- Pero... Princesa... ya es hora de irnos... su madre se enojara_

_-Por favor Fighter... solo una más... -dijo sin poder apartar la mirada del príncipe Endimión-_

_-Como usted desee... -hizo una reverencia ante ella, mientras que Endimión la conducía a la pista de baile, observo la charola con los bocadillos y las bebidas, para enseguida apoyarse en el pilar que tenía ms próximo sin apartar la mirada de ese hombre que bailaba con la princesa- genial... ahora si baila con un príncipe de verdad_

_-Le debo una disculpe alteza... -dijo mientras caminaban de nuevo hacía el centro del salón- no fuimos invitados y sin embargo estamos aquí..._

_-No tiene nada de que disculparse... es un honor poder conocerla antes de lo previsto -se detuvo en el centro de la pista tomándola con delicadeza de la cintura-_

_-¿Antes de lo previsto? -pregunto colocando delicadamente la mano sobre su hombro mientras la otra la sujetaba el príncipe con firmeza- ¿acaso tenía contemplado visitarnos?_

_-Así es… espero ser bien recibido por usted -la acerco un poco más hacía él-_

_Sonrió sonrojada- Claro Alteza, será bien recibido en el Reino Lunar..._

_-Estaré ansioso por volver a verla... y espero no se niegue a mi petición_

_-¿A cuál petición Alteza? -pregunto subiendo la mirada-_

_-En realidad son dos peticiones... quisiera pedir su ayuda... para proteger la tierra..._

_-Esa sería una decisión que mi madre debe tomar pero no creo que haya una negativa de su parte, ¿cuál es la segunda petición?_

_-Yo... quizás deba esperar a mi visita para decirle esa petición que tengo -sonrió ligeramente mientras bailaban-_

_-¿Me dejara con la inquietud de no saber cuál es esa segunda petición? -pregunto ocultando una sonrisa- el príncipe sí que sabe cómo mantener el interés..._

_-Claro, de esa forma pensara en mí hasta el día en que la visite_

_-Me siento en desventaja Alteza... -dijo desviando la mirada-_

_-¿Por qué princesa? -sonrió ligeramente, la melodía cambio y sin embargo siguieron bailando-_

_-Me obliga a pensar en usted pero yo no encuentro manera para que piense en mí..._

_-No la necesita... yo ya pienso en usted desde hace tiempo_

_Subió la mirada sorprendida- ¿Cómo es eso posible Alteza?_

_-He escuchado mucho sobre usted... y en verdad lo que he escuchado es poco a lo que es en realidad...espero contar con su apoyo para salvar la tierra..._

_-Hablare con mi madre y tratare de interceder por usted Alteza... -dijo sonriendo-_

_-__Estaré muy agradecido con usted -disfruto de bailar con ella aún más tiempo del que había pensado-_

_Fighter seguía recargado en el pilar, sin siquiera parpadear solo observando a la pareja-_

-¿Así fue como conocí a Endimión? -observo como bailaba con el príncipe de la tierra mientras que Seiya tenía un semblante que reconoció, él estaba celoso-

-Si... así fue... -el panorama cambio ambos regresaban a la luna-

-¿Por qué nunca lo recordé? -pregunto viendo el jardín de sus sueños por donde le gustaba caminar- ¿y Fighter?

-Quizás... por qué solo te mostré lo necesario para que despertaras como la princesa...

_-Princesa... -se hinco ante ella, se mantenía serio y parte de su alegría se había ido- el príncipe Endimión ha venido a verla... su madre solicita su presencia en el gran salón_

_-Endimión... -sonrió poniéndose de pie inmediatamente- por fin Fighter, él ha venido...vamos... ansió verlo..._

_Subió su mirada hacía ella, al ponerse de pie, siguiéndola sin decir nada, respiro profundamente tomando fuerzas para soportar._

_En el camino aliso su vestido, acomodo su cabello, estaba emocionada y feliz por verlo, había esperado demasiados días y por fin ahí estaba, al llegar a la puerta del salón espero a que le abrieran- Madre... ¿me llamaba?_

_-Pasa hija -sonrió al verla entrar acompañada de su guardián el cual camino junto con ella, hasta el trono donde él se hinco sobre una de sus rodillas mostrando su respeto-_

_Hizo una reverencia a su madre sin subir la mirada aunque ansiaba ver al que ahora era el dueño de su corazón._

_-Princesa... quiero que conozcas al príncipe Endimión de la tierra... él ha venido a pedir tu mano_

_Fighter levanto la mirada hacía el príncipe, sintiendo un puñal enterrarse por completo en su corazón._

_Subió por fin la mirada hacía su madre y en seguida busco a Endimión, aquello era una verdadera sorpresa- ¿Mi mano?, ¿es... eso cierto Madre?_

_-Así es... pero le he dicho que le darás tu respuesta el día de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, mientras tanto se quedara para que se conozcan y así puedas decidir_

_-Si madre como ordene... -dijo asintiendo-_

_-Mientras tanto muéstrale el palacio, alistaran sus habitaciones para él y los su guardia personal -señalo a los cuatro hombres que acompañaban al príncipe-_

_-Si madre... -hizo una reverencia a la Reina para luego voltear a ver al príncipe manteniendo su semblante serio- por aquí Alteza... -dijo comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida-_

_-Muchas gracias princesa -sonrió acercándose a ella-_

_-Fighter, por favor espera aquí... -dijo ocultando su emoción-_

_-Pero... -desvió la mirada- como ordene princesa..._

_-Gracias... -continuo caminando alejándose por uno de los pasillos- este es el palacio lunar Alteza... espero sea de su agrado..._

_-Con verla es más que suficiente alteza... espero acceda a mi petición_

_-¿Esa era su segunda petición Alteza? -pregunto deteniéndose-_

_-Así es... habría querido decírselo yo mismo pero usted sabe cómo son los protocolos_

_-Entiendo... -subió la mirada hacía él- sé que debo esperar hasta mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pero... ya tengo su respuesta..._

_-¿De verdad? -se detuvo ansioso por escucharla-_

_-Si... acepto Príncipe Endimión... -dijo sonriendo sutil-_

_-Me hace muy feliz escucharla princesa Serenity -observo por los pasillos no había nadie más que ellos dos, se acercó con la intención de besarla-  
_

_-Princesa Serenity... las habitaciones del príncipe están listas -fijo su mirada en ella-_

_-Si Fighter... -murmuró sonriendo nerviosamente, había cerrado los ojos esperando por ese beso que se vio interrumpido- gracias... por aquí príncipe Endimión..._

_Los condujo hacía la que sería la habitación del príncipe- Espero sean de su agrado_

_-Claro que si "protector" -murmuró observándolo- espero que sea mi imaginación el hecho de que no soy de tu simpatía..._

_-Debe estar imaginando -frunció el ceño molesto- princesa... es hora de sus clases..._

_-En seguida Fighter... -dijo Serenity observando a su protector- permiso Alteza, me dio un gusto saludarlo..._

_-La veré en la cena princesa... gracias por aceptarme_

_Fighter no dijo nada tan solo espero que ella comenzara a caminar para hacerlo detrás de ella, había algo en el que no le agradaba en lo absoluto._

_Sonrió haciendo una reverencia para luego continuar caminando- Fighter... estoy tan feliz... me casare con mi príncipe..._

_-¿No cree que ha sido demasiado pronto para responder? le sugiero que lo reconsidere..._

_-No tengo nada que reconsiderar, mi corazón lo ha elegido, él es a quien quiero... -sonrió- y me casare con él..._

_-Solo le pido que lo conozca un poco más... -se detuvo- apenas lo ha visto en dos ocasiones contando el día de hoy..._

_-Fighter... ¿no deberías estar feliz por mí?_

_-Si lo estoy... pero también estoy preocupado... casi no lo conocemos y no sabemos que intenciones tenga -desvió su mirada presionando su puño-_

_-¿Que intenciones tenga? -se detuvo volteando a verlo- ¿acaso no se puede enamorar de mí?, ¿acaso todos tienen que acercarse a mí con malas intenciones? -negó con lágrimas en los ojos- pensé que tú estabas conmigo porque me querías de verdad, no porque te obligaran a hacerlo..._

_Volvió la mirada hacía ella- No pienses eso... yo jamás dije eso... solo quiero que tengas cuidado... no puedes entregarle tu corazón a alguien que apenas y conoces_

_Lo miro fijamente- ¿Por qué no?, ¿es acaso verdad que el príncipe te desagrada?, por eso te comportas tan grosero delante de él..._

_Desvió su mirada de ella sin decir nada._

_-Ya veo... -dijo con seriedad- lo siento mucho Fighter, pero me casare con él porque lo amo y él a mí... y esto no debe ser de tu incumbencia, solo eres mi protector... -al instante guardo silencio, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había dicho cosas que no quería decir-_

_Aquellas palabras lo hirieron en lo más profundo de su ser, se hinco sobre su rodilla- Perdone mi insolencia princesa... mantendré en mente que solo soy su protector -mantuvo la mirada en el piso lleno de impotencia y coraje contenido, presiono aún más sus puños-_

_-Fighter yo... -lo observo queriendo tocarlo pero algo le decía que no debía- lo siento, no quise decir eso yo..._

_-Es hora de sus clases alteza... apresúrese o llegara tarde_

_No se atrevió a decir nada, solo lo observo unos segundos más para luego continuar su camino._

_La siguió en silencio hasta el salón donde tomaba sus clases quedándose fuera de este._

-Tanto me amaba que soporto verme con otro... -contemplo a Fighter deseaba acercarse, pedirle disculpas, consolarlo, había sido una princesa demasiado ciega para no notar el amor que él desbordaba por ella- no entiendo porque vemos esto ahora Luna...

-La reina siempre te ha dado a elegir Serena... y eso es precisamente lo que quiere que hagas que sigas a tu corazón, y si te lo muestro esto es para que aprendas a ser más observadora... para que no tomes decisiones impulsivas

-Pero... entonces Seiya también... esta conmigo por esto...

-No lo creo... no creo que el recuerde todo esto y si así fuera... en el pasado él decidió quedarse a tu lado nadie lo obligo Serena...

-Siempre pensé que Darien y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero ahora... sabiendo que Seiya también estuvo a mi lado...

-El destino te pone frente a las personas... pero... al final eres tu quien decide su propio destino -la escena cambio Serenity paseaba muy sonríe del brazo de Endimión, mientras que Fighter caminaba detrás de ellos, siempre en silencio-

-¿Y qué le ha parecido el Reino Lunar Príncipe Endimión? -pregunto sonriendo, era feliz yendo del brazo de su enamorado-

_-Es muy bello... pero no tanto como tu Serenity -acaricio su mano suavemente- me alegra haber venido_

_Sonrió ante su halago- Gracias... a mi también me alegra que haya venido... ya le he dicho a mi madre mi decisión..._

_-¿En verdad?, ¿y que te dijo? -se detuvo tomando sus manos, lo mismo hizo Fighter detenerse a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, no apartaba ni un solo momento la mirada de él-_

_-Acepta mi decisión... lo hará oficial el día de mi cumpleaños... ese día seré presentada como tu prometida Endimión..._

_-¿En verdad? Serenity esa es una gran noticia ¿sabes? -le sonrió a la princesa aunque la intensa mirada de su protector le incomodaba-_

_-Sí, yo también estoy feliz... -sonrió oprimiendo sus manos- ¿ocurre algo Endimión?_

_-¿Crees que podamos hablar a solas? -volvió la mirada hacía su protector-_

_Volteo a ver a su protector que se había volteado- Fighter... por favor permíteme un momento a solas con el Príncipe Endimión..._

_Frunció el ceño- Temo que debo desobedecerla... como su protector es mi deber estar en donde usted se encuentre..._

_-Eso será hasta el día que Serenity sea mi esposa, después no serán necesarios tus servicios Fighter, claro como protector de la princesa... -dijo tomando las manos de su prometida-  
_

_-Fighter por favor, solo un momento... -dijo Serenity-_

_-Hasta el día que ya no sean requeridos mis servicios cumpliré con mi deber... -contuvo la respiración, se alejó unos cuantos pasos más pero sin alejarse del todo-_

_-Endimión... Fighter siempre ha sido mi protector... solo cumple ordenes... -dijo bajando la mirada, pues eso es lo que le habían dicho-_

_-No importa, eso cambiara... dentro de poco tiempo el dejara de ser tu guardia, ten podre a alguien de mi confianza -miro de reojo a Fighter, sonriendo con un dejo de malicia-_

_-Pero Fighter... confió plenamente en él... nada me sucederá bajo su protección..._

_-No dudo de sus capacidades... por ello quizás es mejor que este con la fuerza imperial o desempeñando algún otro cargo_

_-Entiendo... -dijo con tristeza, desde el día que habían discutido no habían vuelto hablar casi- ¿de verdad crees que este mejor en algún otro lugar?_

_-Claro... tú ya no vas a necesitar su protección, porque tendrás la mía_

_Sonrió sutilmente- ¿Contigo nada me pasara verdad?_

_-Nada te pasara -la abrazo hacía él- y tampoco lo extrañaras_

_Se dejó abrazar pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Fighter, claro que lo iba a extrañar, después de todo por mucho tiempo no solo había sido su protector si no su mejor y único amigo._

_Desvió su mirada al ver que la abrazaba- Si antes eras inalcanzable... ahora lo eres mucho más -murmuró para sí mismo cerrando sus ojos con dolor-_

-Seiya... -murmuró con tristeza, se habían acercado hasta donde él estaba- ¿por qué nunca lo recordé?, merecía que lo tuviera en mis pensamientos, me protegió siempre...

La Reina se acercó a su hija y a la gatita- Fue culpa mía hija... bloqueé todos tus recuerdos que tuvieran que ver con él

Volteo al escuchar la dulce voz de la Reina, su madre- Majestad... ¿por qué?

-Por evitarle sufrimiento a él... para protegerlo

-No entiendo... -negó volteando a ver a Fighter- ¿y él me recuerda?

-Cometí un error hija... espero puedas disculparme... pensé que era mejor separarlo de ti, por eso fue que... renació lejos de la tierra...

-¿Sabía que me amaba?, por eso lo alejo de mi para que no volviera a sufrir por un amor no correspondido ¿es eso?

-Si hija... una estrella siempre será una estrella... eso lo sabía él perfectamente

-Pero, ahora... ¿por qué apareció ahora?, justo ahora... ¿por qué me enamore de él ahora?

Desvió la mirada la imagen cambio al palacio el día de la fiesta- Encontrarte con él no estaba escrito... que la estrella volviera para proteger a la luna... sin embargo sucedió por una razón...

-Aun así no hubieras permitido que Fighter se quedara con la princesa ¿verdad? "una estrella siempre será una estrella" -las palabras de Rini llegaron a su mente, eso es lo que significaba, que nunca podría estar por completo con la luan-

Guardo silencio- No era lo correcto... pero te habría apoyado de haber sido el tu elección... aunque eso habría ido contra su destino... ya que el destino de las estrellas es velar por la paz del universo...

-Pero... -volteo a ver a Fighter iba con elegante traje de gala se veía mucho más atractivo si es que eso era posible- eso quiere decir que incluso ahora, aunque sea mi elección él no podrá estar conmigo...

-Hija... has renacido en un mundo donde lo más importante son los sueños... por eso le pedí a Luna que te mostrara todo esto, si en verdad lo deseas con todo tu ser... lucha por tus sentimientos sin importar cuales sean...

_Fighter se detuvo frente a la habitación donde estaba la princesa esperando._

_-¿Está todo listo Fighter?, ¿ya me mandó llamar mi madre? -pregunto acomodando su cabello-_

_-Así es alteza... -se hinco como era su costumbre hacerlo- está todo listo_

_Se acercó a él tocando su hombro- Estamos a solas, así que por favor no lo hagas, eres mi amigo..._

_-Esta noche... será la última vez que... -callo sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos-_

_-¿Que sucede Fighter? -tomo su mejilla para hacer que la viera-_

_-A partir de esta noche dejare de ser su protector... yo... -desvió su mirada-_

_-¿Qué? -Lo soltó como si esas solas palabras la hubieran quemado- pero... ¿por qué?, no Fighter si es por lo que dije la otra vez ya te pedí disculpas..._

_-No es eso alteza... no tiene nada de qué preocuparse no le guardo rencor alguno..._

_-Pero, ¿entonces? -se alejó un par de pasos- no Fighter no lo acepto_

_-Tiene que aceptarlo... es mejor así princesa... "una estrella siempre será una estrella"_

_Se volteó dándole la espalda- Hablare con mi madre para que lo impida..._

_-No lo complique más princesa... me gustaría decirle que estará en buenas manos pero... -se puso de pie observándola- le suplico que tenga cuidado con el príncipe... no es lo que parece_

_-Todo esto es por Endimión... ¿no es así? -volteo a verlo con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía impotente, molesta, triste- prometiste nunca dejarme..._

_-Y lo cumpliré... solo que ahora... lo hare de otra forma... aun si no puedes verme yo estaré siempre velando por ti... -se acercó un poco- la misión que tengo ahora... es de vital importancia para tu seguridad..._

_-Si es tan importante entonces no deberías dejarme... -dijo con tristeza-_

_-Es por eso que debo hacerlo... alejarme por tu seguridad... todos esos accidentes... te aseguro que no fui yo..._

_-Y nunca pensé que fuera así... por Fighter, reconsidera lo que me acabas de decir... hablare con Endimión estoy segura que se dará cuenta que tu no tuviste la culpa de nada..._

_Sonrió ligeramente- El príncipe lo que más desea es verme lejos de ti... y por fin lo ha conseguido -bajo su mirada-_

_-__No Fighter... -dijo no soportando estar así, se acercó abrazándolo-_

_Se sorprendió al recibir su abrazo, lentamente la abrazo- No pierdas la esperanza... y lucha con todas tus fuerzas para proteger a todos..._

_-¿Por qué me dejas?, prometiste estar siempre conmigo, cuidarme, ayudarme a proteger a todos..._

_Cerro sus ojos- Perdóname... habría deseado seguir a tu lado por siempre... pero ya no me es permitido estarlo, después de la fiesta de hoy... pasaran unos cuantos días para que te cases con el príncipe que tanto amas... por favor... prométeme que serás feliz y sobre todo que serás muy fuerte a partir de hoy_

_-¿Por qué? -se separó, hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos que él la dejara justo el día de su cumpleaños- ¿quién te lo impide?_

_-Tu seguridad es lo más importante para mí... por eso lo hago... lejos de mi estarás segura... -acaricio su mejilla, con los ojos llorosos-_

_-No entiendo Fighter... que no se suponía que era al contrario... -dijo con ojos llorosos-_

_-Ya no hagas más preguntas por favor... por qué no puedo responderlas, no tengo pruebas ni nada que me ayude a defender... si te pasa algo por mi causa jamás me lo voy a perdonar_

_-Bien... ya no hare más preguntas... -lo soltó separándose- solo venias a despedirte ¿no? seguro alguien más me escoltara al salón..._

_-Si... princesa... sé que no es el mejor obsequio que puedo darle pero... -saco una flor blanca- esta es mi esperanza... cuide de ella_

_Tomo aquella flor blanca, la más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás- Gracias... es muy bella..._

_Se acercó a ella- Si vuelvo a nacer... te aseguro que te protegeré sin importar donde este... aun si como estrella no puedo estar junto a la luna... te aseguro que siempre estaré cerca aun si no puedes ver -beso su mejilla conteniendo sus lágrimas- hasta pronto Serenity... -sin decir más dio media vuelta para salir de aquella habitación-_

_-Fighter... -murmuró con lágrimas oprimiendo la flor contra su corazón, era su mejor amigo, él único que la conocía completamente, su compañero de aventuras y ahora de pronto se iba dejándola sola, desprotegida-_

_Se recargo en la pared derramando por fin aquellas lagrimas contenidas- Siempre te amare mi princesa... mi corazón está contigo..._

Serena derramaba lágrimas en silencio, aquello era demasiado triste, una parte del pasado que no conocía y que ahora entendía porque se sentía tan afín a Seiya.

_Fighter respiro profundamente, sujetando la empuñadura de su espada, alejándose del palacio, caminaba con seguridad y determinación- Hare lo que sea por protegerte... se feliz Serenity..._

_-Alto ahí protector... -dijo saliendo de entre las sombras de uno de los pasillos-_

_Se detuvo al escuchar esa voz- ¿Que ni siquiera me dejaras salir del castillo? -sonrió con su típica arrogancia-_

_-¿Para qué? -sonrió deteniéndose frente a él- hoy es el día esperado por todos..._

_-Sobre todo por ti..._

_-Sí, sobre todo por mí... ¿qué se siente despedirte de la mujer que amas y que ella solo te vea como amigo?_

_-Al fin has conseguido lo que querías... más te vale que este a salvo y que nada le pase... por qué te juro que te matare..._

_-¿Tu matarme? -comenzó a carcajearse- por favor, no eres más que un simple guardia... no eres nada... acaba con él..._

_-No soy cualquier guardia -saco su espada, dispuesto a defenderse-_

_-No, no lo eres, eres un guardia enamorado de una princesa, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir con mi prometida... -dio media vuelta alejándose por el oscuro pasillo-  
_

_-¿Estás listo guardián Fighter? -Neflyte desenfundo su espada-_

_Respiro profundamente, al ver a su oponente- Cuando quieras..._

_-Refiérete a mi como General Neflyte... -dijo señalándolo con la espada- ¿algo que quieras decir antes de morir?_

_-General... no me hagas reír..._

_-Si esas son tus últimas palabras entonces podemos comenzar... -dijo blandiendo su espada contra él-_

_Se defendió con gran destreza saltando hacía atrás, cerca del ventanal que daba hacía los jardines._

_-Nada mal para un simple guardián... -dijo siguiéndolo con una sonrisa- podrás ser un oponente divertido..._

_-Te dije que no soy cualquier guardián -blandió su espada contra el logrando herirlo con un golpe firme y certero-_

_Se miró con molestia la herida- No eres cualquier guardián, eres el protector de la descendiente de la luna, la futura gobernante y mi Príncipe te agradece que hayas cuidado de ella porque ahora él será el futuro gobernante de la tierra y de la luna... -Sonrió con arrogancia- y tu estrella protectora estorbas para esos planes..._

_-Así que por eso desea eliminarme... -sonrió de la misma forma- ya veremos si logra su cometido... la princesa se dará cuenta tarde o temprano de sus propósitos... no es tan ingenua como crees y cuando eso suceda será el fin de tu querido amo_

_-No, no es ingenua, pero está enamorada y mira... -subió la mirada notando a su príncipe abrazado de la princesa- ella haría lo que él le pidiera..._

_Volvió su mirada hacía el balcón- Serenity..._

_-El amor te vuelve ingenuo... -dijo subiendo la espada bajándola con toda su fuerza atravesando así el pecho de Fighter- y la princesa está enamorada... -volvió a cruzar su cuerpo con la espada-_

_En ese momento el príncipe la besaba- Serenity... princesa... perdóname... ya... no podre protegerte -cayo pesadamente al suelo- por favor ten cuidado... no es lo que parece_

_Había visto todo, tan solo había escuchado algunas cuantas cosas mientras corría hacía donde Fighter estaba peleando, todo sucedió tan rápido se detuvo en seco cuando aquel hombre que identificaba como uno de los generales del negaverso empuñaba su espada directo hacía el cuerpo de Seiya_.

-¡No! -grito esperando, deseando que aquello no sucediera, dejándose caer de rodillas cubriéndose el rostro- ¿por qué? -Lloraba, la sola idea de que Seiya muriera le aterraba más que nada en el mundo, y ver como moría a manos de aquel hombre y como todo comenzaba a ser un caos no la ayudaba en nada, escuchaba gritos, lamentos, lo mismo que la primera vez que vio su muerte todo por seguir a Endimión, no quería ver, no quería saber más- ¡Basta! -grito con lágrimas, todo aquello resulto más doloroso que la primera vez, Fighter había muerto por intentar protegerla, y ella en cambio solo había pensado en Endimión- ¿Por qué? -murmuró abrazándose-

Luna se acercó a ella intentando consolarla.

-Ahora entiendo porque Seiya nació lejos de mí, porque sufriría igual...

-Serena... -se acurruco entre sus brazos también lloraba, ante todo aquello que había visto-

-Luna... no quiero que nada le pase... yo... yo... no lo soportaría... -la abrazo con fuerza-

-Tus sentimientos son por que en verdad lo amas Serena...

-No sé cómo paso Luna, pero yo... me enamore de él... -dijo sollozando-

-Entonces te ayudare a luchar por él serena...

-No entiendo porque tendría que luchar Luna, Darien ha terminado conmigo, yo solo quiero estar con Seiya, demostrarle que la luna y la estrella pueden unirse...

-Para demostrarle que pueden unirse... no solo a él, sino a todos... para luchar por tus sueños e ideales para luchar por la esperanza que él te regalo

-Nunca había visto una flor así, ¿dónde la puedo encontrar Luna?

-Yo tampoco la había visto...

-Luna... -se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas- ¿qué crees que digan todas cuando se enteren que me enamore de Seiya?

-No debe importar lo que digan... solo lo que tú sientes Serena... solo eso, ellas te entenderán y te apoyaran te lo aseguro

-Gracias Luna... -la abrazo más suavemente- ahora comprendo porque teniendo a Seiya a mí lado me siento más fuerte y capaz de hacer las cosas...

-Esta vez todo será diferente la reina lo ha dicho este es un mundo gobernado por los sueños y por la luz de la esperanza

Sonrió sutilmente- Si Luna, ahora solo quiero soñar con él, y compensarlo por todo lo que sufrió por mi causa, bueno solo quiero ser feliz a lado de Seiya...

-Así será ahora duerme, te hace falta -se acurruco junto a ella, se había acostumbrada a su calidez-

-Si Luna... -murmuró observando por la ventana, la pequeña dormía profundamente y no se había percatado de nada- Seiya... donde estés debes saber que te quiero... y que luchare por estar siempre a tu lado...

X-X

Seiya abrió sus ojos un tanto aturdido- Que... ¿que fue todo eso?

-¿Que fue todo qué? -pregunto Yaten que hojeaba una revista- estuviste inconsciente unas horas... ¿qué diablos hacías solo en el parque?, ¿dónde estabas?

-Nos preocupamos por ti... has estado delirando –Taiki se acercó a él-

-Yo... -desvió su mirada-

-¿Quién es la princesa Serenity? -pregunto arrojando la revista a la cama-

-La mujer que amo... la persona a la que siempre he protegido -se puso de pie aunque el dolor de cabeza se lo impidió-

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Seiya? -se puso de pie colocándose frente a él- tu lealtad es hacía nuestra princesa hacía nadie más...

-Ya lo se Yaten... no lo he olvidado... pero aunque mi lealtad sea para la princesa Kakyu... ahora sé que mi corazón siempre ha sido de la luna...

-¿De qué estupidez hablas?, nuestro amor siempre debe ser de nuestra princesa, nada mas de ella...

Se puso de pie caminando hacía la ventana- Sabía que no me entenderían...

-Explícanos ¿qué te ha pasado Seiya?

-¿Que tendría que explicarnos Taiki?, que se enamoró de esa niña tonta... que por ella nos deja plantados en los ensayos, así nunca encontraremos a nuestra princesa...

Se sentó en sobre el marco de la ventana tan solo observando la luna- Una estrella... siempre será una estrella... ¿es acaso ese nuestro destino?

-Tranquilízate Yaten... -se acercó a su hermano- Seiya…

-No Taiki, es Seiya quien nos está fallando... ¿acaso ya no sientes amor por nuestra princesa?

-El amor que siento por nuestra princesa es totalmente diferente al que siento por la princesa de la luna...

Se acercó molesto hacía él- ¿Dónde está tu lealtad Seiya?

Volvió la mirada hacía sus hermanos- Mi lealtad es a la princesa Kakyu... pero no mi amor...

-¿Escúchate Seiya? -grito molesto Yaten- todo por esa chica... te estas desviando de nuestra misión... ya ni siquiera te reconozco...

Se puso de pie observando a sus hermanos- Sé que hemos luchado y se bien cuál es nuestra misión... cumpliré con ella

-No, no lo harás porque estas distraído con esa niña... -dijo caminando por la habitación- no has ido dos días al ensayo, así que nunca seremos escuchados por nuestra princesa... y tú solo piensas en esa chiquilla...

-No es una chiquilla... ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad de conocerla, ella puede ayudarnos

-¿Ayudarnos a que Seiya? -lo miró fijamente molesto- no quiero conocerla y será mejor que me vaya porque no quiero decir cosas que luego me arrepentiré... solo piensa Seiya, ¿qué es más importante esa chiquilla o nuestra misión?

Desvió su mirada de su hermano- Sabía que no me entenderían... ni aunque les contara lo que me pasa... no lo entenderían

-¿Y qué quieres que entendamos Seiya? -se sentó donde había estado Yaten- debes comprender a Yaten, además es verdad has faltado a los ensayos, solo te la pasas con esa niña y no nos dices que es lo que te pasa...

Se sentó frente a su hermano- ¿Y de que sirve que se los diga?, si de todas formas no me entenderán -oculto su rostro entre sus manos-

-Trata de explicarme, es la primera vez que te veo así Seiya... -dijo observándolo- es normal que tanto Yaten como yo estemos preocupados por ti... ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Me enamore de Serena Tsukino... tu sabes... sabes la cercanía que tengo con la luna

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto con la Luna? -suspiró tratando de comprender- Seiya entiendo que estando en esta forma las cosas son distintas, pero... nuestro amor y lealtad debe estar siempre con nuestra princesa... con nadie mas

-Lo ves... -sonrió irónico- no he perdido de vista la misión que tenemos... y te aseguro que cantare con toda mi alma para encontrarla...

-Eso espero... -se puso de pie- y creo que lo mejor sería que dejaras de verla... solo te está distrayendo...

Ya no dijo mas volvió a sentarse en la ventana observando la luna- Princesa Kakyu... dame una señal -murmuró a modo de súplica- ayúdeme...

X-X

Acababa de hablar con Seiya por teléfono y se sentía más tranquila, y Rini parecía feliz de escucharlo, que mejor manera de compensar a la pequeña por la ausencia de su amigo que con un helado, así de la mano llevaba a la niña que le contaba lo que había hecho en el día.

-Parece que tuviste un día muy ocupado... -Dijo sonriéndole- ayudaste en muchas cosas a mamá...

-Si mamá Ikuko es muy buena conmigo -saco una bolsita de galletas- mamá Ikuko me ayudo hacerlas para ti

-¿Para mí? -sonrió tomando las galletas- gracias Rini... seguro estarán deliciosas... ¿tienen chispas de chocolate?

-Sí, le puse muchas chispas de chocolate -Mostro una amplia sonrisa satisfecha con su trabajo- a mamá también le gustan las galletas con chispas de chocolate

-Creo que tu mamá y yo tenemos mucho en común... -sonrió jugando con su mano-

-Si mucho... bueno todo menos la sonrisa que tú tienes -bajo su mirada triste-

-Bueno pero seguro cuando te vea sonreirá como nunca... -se inclinó hacia ella acariciando su cabello- mejor piensa cosas bonitas de ella ¿de acuerdo?

-Si -sonrió cerrando sus ojos al sentir su caricia- gracias Serena...

-Bueno vamos por ese helado, que muero de ganas de comer... -dijo caminando con la pequeña más tranquila y feliz-

Sonrió dando pequeños saltos sin soltar su mano.

-Serena, tenemos que hablar -se acercó a ambas firme y decidido-

-Darien... -se detuvo sujetando la mano de Rini- ahora no, llevo a la niña por un helado... con permiso...

La sujeto del brazo para no dejar que se marchara- Las acompañare

-No Darien... -dijo observando como la sujetaba- está bien, hablaremos... -volteo a ver a la niña- Rini espérame aquí y no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió asustada y tensa- No… no te tardes

-No tardare... -sonrió soltando su mano- ¿me permites? -dijo con seriedad soltándose de su mano y camino hacía otro extremo-

Rini se sentó en la banca observando detenidamente-

Darien soltó su brazo caminando cerca de ella- Serena... yo... quiero disculparme

-¿Por qué motivo? -pregunto bajando la mirada, se sentía extraña a su lado más después de lo que había visto en aquel recuerdo-

-Por qué te amo... Serena

-¿Qué? -subió la mirada para verlo- ¿por eso terminaste conmigo?, no Darien...

-Escúchame... termine contigo porque temor que algo te sucediera estando a mi lado... porque he tenido sueños en los cuales desapareces el día de nuestra boda en los cuales la destrucción se apodera de todo, por eso termine contigo..

-¿Sueños? -murmuró recargándose en un árbol que estaba cerca- ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?, preferiste terminar conmigo, lastimándome...

-No quise lastimarte... pero era preferible a perderte por completo

-¿Y ahora que te hizo cambiar de opinión? -lo observo fijamente- ¿por qué ahora me dices todo esto?, me alejaste de ti...

Tomo su mano acercándola hacía él- Porque eres lo más importante de mi vida... lo único que tengo entiéndeme no quiero perderte

Negó soltando su mano, permanecía muy cerca de él- ¿Y yo era la infantil?, debiste decirme esto, tratar de solucionarlo juntos... y tú solo... -unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- me dolió Darien... yo solo quería estar contigo y tu no...

No soporto más ese momento, la brazo besándola profundamente.

Ese instante la tomo desprevenida, solo atino a colocar las manos sobre sus brazos, tantos días había pasado llorando por él, deseando un abrazo, un beso y ahora ahí estaba con el que consideraba el amor de su vida, pero las cosas eran distintas, ahora no deseaba los besos de Darien, si no los de Seiya, él que le había enseñado en un beso todo lo que era capaz de hacer, se separó de él empujándolo- No Darien...

-¿Por qué no? -frunció el ceño molesto- tu yo estamos destinados... desde tiempos pasados nos hemos siempre amado

-Porque eso ha cambiado, yo... me enamore de Seiya...

-No, no pudiste haberte enamorado... él solo se está aprovechando de tu vulnerabilidad, estas confundida Serena nadie te amara como yo te amo -la sujeto hacía él- tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos

-No Darien, ya no... -dijo tratando de soltarse de sus brazos- quería una explicación y ya me la diste, ahora puedo estar tranquila, me amas pero yo ya no...

Presiono más sus brazos dispuesto a volver a besarla.

-Suéltala... ya no le hagas más daño -se acercó llorando asustada-

-Rini... -dijo asustada al ver a la niña- suéltame Darien...

Darien fijo su mirada en la niña- Estas confundida... piensa en lo que te dije aún podemos arreglarlo... un amor tan grande no puede terminar por culpa de esta niña

-¿Qué? -murmuró empujándolo- no es por Rini, no la culpes, es por ti, porque nunca has tenido confianza en mí, para ti siempre seré una niña infantil, torpe...

-Infantil, torpe, cabeza de chorlito que me enamoro...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente- Tal vez, pero nunca confiaste en mí, ¿sabes? hoy saque un "A" en matemáticas... sin ayuda de nadie... solo necesite el apoyo y confianza de alguien que creyera verdaderamente en mí, en la llorona Serena Tsukino, no alguien que solo confía en mi como... alguien más, alguien que ya no estoy segura de querer ser...

-Serena por favor... yo te amo como eres... infantil y llorona, torpe y risueña... termine contigo por protegerte no por quererte lastimar... dame una oportunidad... sé que no soy muy expresivo pero en verdad no quiero estar sin ti

-Yo... -dio un paso hacía atrás buscando tomar la mano de Rini- lo siento Darien... no puedo, ahora soy novia de Seiya y él me quiere...

-Él no entenderá tu misión Serena... él solo se está aprovechando de tu confusión...

-No... -negó con lágrimas- él me quiere, me quiere...

-Él no te ama como yo Serena... 

Rini se acercó pateándolo- Ya no la hagas llorar, ella quiere a Seiya y él a ella, él la hace sonreír como tu jamás podrás hacerlo

-Niña, será mejor que te vayas... solo estorbas... -dijo tomándola del hombro para hacerla a un lado separándola de Serena-

Comenzó a llorar- Tu eres malo y siempre serás malo te odio -salió corriendo del lugar llorando-

-¡Rini! -volteo a ver a Darien- no puedo creer lo que le has dicho... ella solo me defendía... no te quiero ver Darien...

-Serena esa niña nos está separando, los sueños comenzaron cuando ella apareció... ella es un peligro para ti

-No Darien... yo quiero a esa niña y si a ti no te importa no tenemos nada más que hablar... -dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para luego correr en búsqueda de la pequeña que le dio la impresión de estar sumamente asustada y temerosa de la presencia de Darien-

X-X

_Corrió tanto como pudo hasta que tropezó llorando, recordando, algo similar había sucedido en el futuro_- No quiero que él sea mi papa -sollozaba-

-Hola pequeña Dama... -dijo sonriendo al verla- ¿estas perdida?

Subió su rostro al escuchar ese nombre, se puso de pie- Tu... -retrocedió temerosa-

-Tranquila... -alcanzo a tomarla de la mano- no te voy a hacer daño...

Sollozo aún más- Me das menos miedo que mi papa...

-Sí, bueno tu padre es demasiado intransigente... -la observo definitivamente se parecía a ella- ¿a dónde ibas pequeña dama?

Seco sus lágrimas volteando a su alrededor- Yo... no lo sé... iba con Serena para comer un helado pero... ¿tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Serena? -pregunto sorprendido- ¿por qué estas con ella?

-Ella me está cuidando... Plut me dijo que buscara a Sailor Moon y a Fighter...

-¿Y los has encontrado? -pregunto interesado, eso quería decir que la pequeña no tenía idea de nada-

-Solo a Fighter... prometió ayudarme -digo aun llorosa- me dijo que me ayudaría a salvar a mi mamá

-Ya lo creo que sí... -dijo sonriendo sutil- vamos te llevare a casa de Serena...

-¿Tú conoces a Serena?

-Si... -dijo con seriedad-

-¿Como la conociste? -pregunto un tanto llorosa-

-Aquí lo más interesante pequeña dama es ¿por qué estas tu aquí?, no deberías estar bajo la protección de tus padres...

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas- Papá quería encerrarme... Plut me salvo...

-Seguro hiciste alguna travesura... -dijo tranquilamente- no debiste escapar de casa, seguro tu madre estará muy preocupada...

-Mamá cayo en el sueño eterno... por eso necesito a Sailor Moon para que me ayude a despertar a mi mamá... culpan a Fighter de esto y él desapareció...

Se detuvo bajando la mirada hacía la niña- ¿Como que un sueño eterno?, ¿qué fue lo que paso pequeña dama?

-No lo sé... papá se volvió loco... ahora todos buscar a Fighter y lo acusan por haber lastimado a mi mamá... pero el jamás haría algo así... me llevo al parque a jugar

Apretó sus puños, ahora más que nunca sabía tenía que cuidar a Serena- Entiendo... vamos te llevare con Serena... por cierto... ¿qué es lo que sabe ella de ti?

-Solo que quiero salvar a mi mamá... pero no sabe nada... no se lo dirás ¿verdad? -subió su rostro hacía él- Fighter me prometió que cuando volviera hablaríamos con Sailor muon y que me ayudarían

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Sailor Moon te ayudara...

-No eres tan malo como dijo papá que eras ¿por qué?

-Porque el amor me hizo ver las cosas de otra forma... y pequeña dama, yo me enamore de tu madre...

-¿La protegerás? -jugo con sus manitas- ¿aunque mi mamá no te quiera?

-Sí, pero aún estoy a tiempo de hacer que me quiera... y quizá entonces tu serias mi hija... -sonrió con seguridad-

Sonrió ligeramente- ¿Y cómo harás eso?

-Tengo mi plan... ¿a quién prefieres?, ¿a Darien, a Fighter o a mi como tu papá?

-Mmm -se quedó pensativa para enseguida sonreír- a Fighter

Sonrió continuando con su camino- ¿Y por qué él?, yo puedo proteger mejor a tu madre...

-Por qué él siempre está cuidando de nosotras... además la hace reír... aunque sabes... el Fighter que conocí en esta época es mucho más alegre que el del futuro ¿por qué?

-Porque se acaba de enamorar... -dijo pensativo, él como Fighter sufrían de un amor no correspondido y ahora él también estaba presente en la vida de su Reina y eso no era muy alentador-

-Sabes... Fighter se acaba de hacer novio de Serena y se ve muy feliz... quiero verlo siempre así de sonriente y feliz... oye ¿tú sabes que significa la frase una "una estrella siempre será una estrella"?

Volteo a ver a la niña- ¿Son novios?

-Si -dio un salto muy alegre- Darien quería hablar con Serena... se portó igual que mi papa, Seiya no soporto y la defendió entonces ella le dijo a Darien que él era su novio

-Ah ya... -dijo más tranquilo- bueno pequeña dama, de aquí puedes llegar a casa de Serena... yo tengo cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo enamorar a tu madre...

-¿Enamorar a mi mamá?, pero ¿cómo?, ¿tú sabes dónde está en esta época?, ¿me llevarías a verla?, prometo portarme bien

-Pronto la encontraras... estoy seguro de eso, pero me refiero a que tengo que planear como enamorarla... porque por lo visto tengo un fuerte rival…

-Entiendo... está bien, muchas gracias... oye... pero deje a Serena en el parque seguro debe estar preocupada por mí...

-Yo la buscare... anda corre a la casa y pórtate bien con Serena...

-Prometo portarme bien... gracias príncipe Diamante -hizo una pequeña reverencia para salir corriendo hacía la casa-

Sonrió haciendo una reverencia en cuanto ella se fue- Así que la pequeña dama no tiene idea... -se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a buscar a Serena al parque-

Había recorrido el parque una y otra vez, de nuevo lo hacía hacia el lago justo donde la había conocido y nada, estaba desesperada pensando que algo que le había pasado, era como si sintiera que una parte importante de ella le faltara- ¡Rini! -gritaba con todas sus fuerzas-

-La pequeña dama se encuentra a salvo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte -camino hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos y con mucha tranquilidad-

-Profesor... como... ¿la pequeña dama? -murmuró confundida- debo ir a verla...

-Tranquila la lleve a tu casa, está a salvo

-Aun así tengo que ver que está bien... ¿dónde la encontró?, perdón... gracias por llevarla a casa...

-En parque, le dije que yo te buscaría... la pequeña dama es muy inteligente aunque veces no tanto...

-Rini es muy inteligente... -dijo deteniéndose frente a él- pero no entiendo ¿por qué le dice así? "pequeña dama"

-¿Rini? curioso nombre -sonrió ligeramente-

-Bueno en realidad se llama Serena como yo... pero mi mamá decidió decirle así porque nos confundíamos... pero, ¿usted porque le dice pequeña dama?

-Porque... es una pequeña... dama ¿o es que no lo es?

-Mmm si... -sonrió sutil- suena lindo, gracias por llevarla a casa... -dijo apenada- ahora debo ir a verla…

-Señorita Tsukino... sabe... quiero decirle algo…

-Mmm ¿tiene que ser ahora profesor?

-No me digas profesor... solo Diamante...

-Ah pero... es que no es correcto... -dijo apenada-

-Estamos fuera del salón de clases... señorita Tsukino... yo quiero decirme que estoy enamorado de usted

Estuvo a punto de decir que entonces solo la llamara Serena cuando escucho que estaba enamorado de ella, lo cual la dejo estática, no es que no lo imaginara, quizá no con esas palabras, sabía que le gustaba, ¿no era demasiado para un solo día?- Profesor...

Se acerco a ella tomando su rostro- Estoy enamorado de usted... y de la forma más sincera quiero pedirle que me dé una oportunidad para conquistar su corazón

-Profesor yo... no puedo...

-No me niegues una oportunidad... déjame intentar hacerte feliz y protegerte... solo eso te pido

-No puedo... Seiya y yo somos novios, no puedo traicionarlo...

-Entonces... -desvió su mirada- me ha tomado la delantera -sonrió ligeramente-

-¿De qué habla? -se soltó de su mano-

-Nada importante... por favor reconsidere su decisión... y espero pueda algún día darme la oportunidad que tanto he anhelado

Lo observo fijamente había algo en la manera en como la veía, como cierto anhelo, deseo, de verdaderamente protegerla, lo cual a esas alturas ya era demasiado viniendo de tres personas distintas- No podre reconsiderar nada porque quiero a Seiya y no quiero dejarlo...

-Si es así... si es la decisión que la hará feliz entonces... la respetare... y lucharé por que así sea -se inclinó ante ella tomando su mano, para besarla-

-Profesor... ¿por qué siento que es como si me conociera?, ¿cómo se pudo enamorar de mí en tan poco tiempo?, ni siquiera me conoce...

-Solo le pido que confié en mi... la protegeré...

-Pero, ¿protegerme de qué? -pregunto confundida- por favor profesor, dígame ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Solo ten cuidado con el soberano de la tierra... no es lo que parece...

Lo miró desconcertada- No entiendo nada, como... ¿cómo sabe sobre el soberano de la tierra?

-A su debido lo sabrá... por ahora disfrute de su felicidad... -hizo una reverencia, para enseguida dar media vuelta y marcharse-

-Pero... -murmuró aún más confundida y desconcertada, llevo la mano a su pecho, esas palabras dejaron en ella un cierto temor- Seiya... -subió la mirada al cielo que aún estaba claro- no se ven las estrellas, ¿acaso la felicidad no puede ser permanente?

Se marchó caminando con firmeza- Era de esperarse... al menos sé que con él estará a salvo... aunque ¿qué tanto podrán soportar para lograr su amor?, sería más fácil si, me aceptara a mi…

X-X

Notas de Autoras:

Holas chicas, esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado, ¿Qué les pareció?, tal vez el pasado no ha sido del todo contado, pero bueno veremos que más pasa en los siguientes capítulos, esperamos que nos hagan el favor de algún comentario al menos para saber si les gusta o no cómo va la historia.

Muchos saludos, abrazos y besos, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


	7. El Beso en la Playa

**DECISIONES**

Notas de Autoras: Los fragmentos que se encuentren en cursiva son escenas del futuro o del pasado. Gracias.

**CAPITULO 7**

**El Beso en la Playa**

Pronto había llegado el fin de semana, y Serena estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, moría por ver a Seiya, pero también no sabía cómo se comportaría después de que supiera todo lo del pasado, y es que eso no había cambiado lo que había descubierto que sentía por él. Iba acompañada de sus amigas que no entendían porque irían a ver un grupo nuevo de música, pero aun así no se opusieron a acompañarla, trataba de distraerse con ellas, no pensar en lo que había pasado con Darien que ya no había visto desde el día que discutieron y la besara, desde ese instante se sintió como si hubiera traicionado a Seiya no es que fuera así pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que también debió sufrir Darien por dejarla gracias a esos sueños.

Era una playa muy hermosa y había mucha gente lo cual definitivamente sería algo bueno para el grupo de Seiya y sus amigos, apenas si habían llegado justo a tiempo cuando escucho que pronunciaban los nombres de ellos y al final el nombre del grupo "Three Lights" algunas chicas prestaron atención y otras cuantas parecía que nos les había interesado y pronto los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar, no pudo evitar sonreír en cuanto lo vio, su corazón latió más aprisa como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto por última vez.

Al salir al escenario y verla sonrió, sintió como su corazón volvía latir, comenzó a cantar con toda la fuerza de su corazón, para transmitir ese mensaje no solo a su princesa si no a ella a su bombón.

"Te cohíbes... además eres un buen bailarín" aquellas palabras vinieron a su mente, ya que ahora tendría que sumar que cantaba hermoso y tocaba la guitarra con maestría, sonrió tomando a Rini para cargarla y que lo viera mejor.

-Que guapo –murmuró Rini al verlo- hay algo en esa canción, como si llamaran a alguien

-Sí, cantan muy bonito... -dijo observándolo, ella sabía a quién llamaban pero ese era su secreto-

Los tres cantaban con toda su alma poco a poco una multitud de chicas comenzaron a juntarse aunque no solo habían llamado la atención de las jóvenes ahí presentes si no de personas de distintas edades.

-Que guapos son -comento una chica cerca de Serena- 

-Que varoniles -murmullos comenzaron a brotar de todas partes-

Sonrió orgullosa, uno de ellos era su novio aunque también después de escuchar uno que otro comentario al respecto de Seiya el orgullo se convirtió en celos.

La canción termino los tres sonrieron entre si mientras pedían que cantaran otra, por lo que el conductor al ver el éxito obtenido los animo para cantar una canción más.

-En serio son muy guapos los tres... -dijo Lita aplaudiendo como las demás chicas que estaban ahí- 

-Sí, lo son... ya ven y ustedes que no querían venir... -dijo Serena sonriendo-

-No conocía a los hermanos de Seiya, son muy apuestos -murmuró Amy sin apartar su mirada del escenario- 

-Los quiero a los tres para mí, se imaginan en un lugar tan paradisiaco como este rodeada de chicos tan lindos como ellos -la imaginación de Mina voló bastante viéndose sentada en camastro y los tres sirviéndole-

-Mina... imagínate solo a dos ¿de acuerdo? -dijo fijando la mirada en Seiya, tomo la mano de Rini y la agito para ambas saludarlo-

-¿Dos? pero tú ya tienes a Darien, Serena

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro en ese instante, no tenía caso hablar al respecto en ese lugar, solo siguió moviéndose con Rini al ritmo de la música.

Rei que no había perdido detalle alguno de sus expresiones se cruzó de brazos, algo le sucedía, hacía días que ya ni siquiera discutía con ella.

¿Qué pensarían sus amigas al respecto si supieran que había terminado con Darien y que incluso ahora lo había rechazado?, pero ahora estaba siguiendo por completo su corazón- Seguro tendrán mucho éxito...

Después de un rato el pequeño concierto termino dando de esta forma al inicio del evento el cual inaugurarían, habían tenido mayor éxito del esperado y ahora se encontraban hablando con un hombre para firmar contrato, e iniciar formalmente su carrera.

-Entonces chicos los espero en la oficina para firmar su contrato, estoy seguro que tendrán éxito... serán la carta fuerte de mi compañía...

-No lo defraudaremos –Seiya estrecho la mano de aquel hombre-

-Bueno ahora permiso, los dejare para que celebren su éxito... -dijo estrechando la mano de los chicos- 

-Gracias... -dijo Yaten-

-Cuente con nosotros... gracias por esta gran oportunidad

Observo como el hombre se alejaba, eso era estar a un paso más de encontrar a su princesa- Por fin, ¿creen que seremos escuchados por ella?

-Por supuesto Yaten... ella nos escuchara... la encontraremos pronto

-Eso espero, no soporto estar aquí, menos con esas chicas ruidosas, todo esto lo hago por nuestra princesa...

-Sera algo inevitable... si queremos tener éxito en nuestra misión –Dijo Taiki pensativo-

-Que guapos son, ¿me pueden dar su autógrafo? -extendió una libreta hacía Yaten-

Suspiró profundamente tomando el cuaderno firmando solo su nombre, aquello iba a ser un fastidio pero entre mas rápido se fuera mejor.

-¿Podrías poner para Mina con amor?, este autógrafo pasara a la posteridad, dime ¿puedo ser tu fan número uno?

Taiki solo observo la cara de Yaten, era una mezcla de terror y molestia- ¿Por qué con amor?, si ni te conozco... -dijo solo garabateando su nombre-

-Porque si cantan tan bello... -se sonrojo- es porque seguramente debes amar a la persona de la que hablan sus canciones.

-Sí, la amamos pero ten por seguro que no eres tu... -dijo entregándole la libreta- 

-Ah aquí estas Mina... -dijo Serena que llegaba con todas sus amigas y Rini-

Hizo un puchero- Que grosero... así no tendrás tantas fans... -se cruzó de brazos molesta- como puedes cantar tan bello cuando eres demasiado gruñón

-Hola chicos... -saludo Serena sonriendo al ver a Seiya- 

-¡Seiya! -Rini se soltó de la mano de Serena y corrió a los brazos de su amigo-

-Hola pequeña -se agachó para cargarla feliz de verlas- como te has portado dime ¿me extrañaste?

-Sí, mucho... -lo abrazo con fuerza- me porte muy bien, ya se hacer galletas pero Serena se las acabo y no te pude traer...

-Bueno que te parece si me haces más galletas cuando regrese -sonrió al ver a la rubia sonrojada-

-Si... -sonrió- ¿no vas a regresar con nosotras?

-Claro volveremos con ustedes

-Ah que bien... entonces me voy contigo y con Serena... -dijo abrazándolo mas- 

Serena se sintió nerviosa al ver la mirada de sus amigas ya que estaban a punto de preguntar por qué tendrían que irse juntos- Bueno Rini será mejor que vayamos a dar una vuelta, seguro los chicos están ocupados... 

-Sí, mucho... -Dijo Yaten viendo con seriedad a Serena-

Rini sonrió al ver a los otros dos chicos- Ya no seas tan gruñón o Mina nunca te hará caso -sonrió divertida- nos vemos -agito su mano alejándose junto con Serena-

-Que niña tan irrespetuosa... -dijo Yaten dándose la vuelta para alejarse-

Mina se sonrojo fijando la mirada en el platinado.

Taiki oculto una sonrisa al ver a su hermano tan molesto.

-Hola... yo... soy amiga de Serena, soy Amy... -dijo sonriendo al chico de cabello castaño-

-Y mi nombre es Lita -se acercó a él- ¿me darías un autógrafo?

-Claro... -dijo tomando el cuaderno que le ofrecían- mi nombre es Taiki Kou... mucho gusto...

-Que guapo es –Murmuró Lita, sus ojos brillaron enamorados-

-Esperamos de verdad no interrumpirlos... -dijo Amy amable-

Seiya al ver que sus hermanos estaban distraídos, Yaten tratando de quitarse de encima a la rubia que se aferraba a su brazo insistiendo en que debía mejorar sus autógrafos y las otras chicas rodeando a Taiki, aprovecho ese momento para desaparecer, deseaba estar a solas con su bombón.

-¿Quieres caminar por la playa? -pregunto a Rini observando como la luna comenzaba a reflejarse en el mar-

-Sí, el anochecer será muy bonito...

-Bien... -se agacho para ayudarle a quitar sus zapatos- vamos... -se inclinó para quietarse sus sandalias y comenzar a caminar con la niña de la mano- ¿ya habías visitado alguna playa?

-No… es la primera vez... sé que hay playas en casa... pero no creí que fueran tan hermosas como esta

-Seguro son igual de hermosas que esta... -sonrió sintiendo como sus pies se hundían suavemente en la arena húmeda- ¿se siente lindo verdad?

-Se sienten cosquillas -rio bastante divertida al ver que sus pies se hundían en la arena-

-¿Puedo hacerles compañía?

Subió la mirada sonriendo en cuanto lo vio- Claro... -extendió la mano hacía él- te extrañaba...

-Yo también las extrañe -se acercó tomando su mano- estaba ansioso por verte

-Yo también... -sonrió acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla-

-¿Puedo jugar en la arena?, es tan suave y divertida

-Sí, pero no te alejes mucho... -dijo sonriéndole soltando su mano-

-No me alejare mucho -salto sobre la arena alejándose un poco para jugar en la orilla-

-Te veías muy atractivo…

-¿Te parece? -la abrazo por la cintura- sabes... así siento como si fuéramos una familia...

-Sí, me siento muy tranquila... -dijo abrazándolo- teniéndolos a ambos juntos

-Algún día... me gustaría tener una familia así... y dar largos paseos por la playa justo como hoy...

Sonrió sonrojada- Algún día... sería una hermosa realidad...

-Sé que es muy pronto... pero... es un deseo que tengo

Lo miró fijamente, acariciando su mejilla- Seiya... ¿de verdad te gusto yo?, así como soy... torpe e inocente... más torpe que inocente...

-Si... me gustas tal cual eres... me gusta lo que hay dentro de ti, no solo eres una chica torpe e inocente... también sé que te preocupas por tus amigas y tienes un gran corazón... he notado cuando alguna de ellas esta triste haces lo que sea por alegrarlas

Suspiró tomándolo por los hombros- Dime que todo esto es real, que realmente me quieres por ser Serena y nada más...

-Te quiero por ser Serena Tsukino... -subió su mano acariciando su mejilla- por ser tan linda, tierna, dulce, por esa alegría que te caracteriza cuando disfrutas de un helado, o en los videojuegos no te rindes sin importar cuantas veces puedas perder

Sonrió ligeramente buscando sentir el calor de su mano- Gracias Seiya... yo también te quiero... eres tan especial, tan diferente, no podría dejar de pensar en ti...

-Yo tampoco... te extrañe mucho -acaricio su mano con suavidad-

-Seiya... -murmuró admirando esos ojos que tanto le gustaban- hable con el profesor Black... le dije que te quiero y que somos novios... aun así me pidió que le diera una oportunidad...

-Lo sabia -sonrió divertido- te dije que él estaba interesado en ti, dime ¿qué te dijo cuándo te negaste?

-Que reconsiderará mi decisión... -sonrió sutilmente- pero no tengo nada que reconsiderar, yo quiero estar contigo...

-¿En verdad quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Acaso tu no? -pregunto separándose un poco-

-Claro... no hay otra cosa que desee más en este momento

-¿En este momento? -lo observo fijamente- o sea que si mañana no quieres entonces no...

-¿Por qué crees que no quisiera estar contigo mañana?

-No lo sé... -hizo un sutil puchero- quizá porque esperaba otro recibimiento...

-Solo... no pensemos en el mañana por favor... -la abrazo acercándose a sus labios- déjame disfrutar este instante... por el cual he esperado por mucho tiempo

-Lo sé... -murmuró tomando suavemente su rostro- demasiado tiempo y ahora no quiero desperdiciarlo...

-¿Eh? -abrió sus ojos sorprendido- bombón...

No dijo nada, solo sonrió sutilmente y termino con la distancia que la separaba de sus labios, sintió una paz infinita en cuanto los toco, cerró los ojos y dejo que ese calor la invadiera, un solo roce y era suficiente pero con él precisamente con él eso no era suficiente.

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando de sus labios, el dulce sabor de estos lo embriagaba y lo hacía sentir como en un sueño, como si flotara, la abrazo más hacía él, solo deseaba disfrutar de ese instante en que sus labios se unían con ternura y amor, en que podía liberar su sentir.

Acaricio sus mejillas mientras se entregaba a ese beso, lo que nunca pensó que podría pasarle con Darien le pasaba con Seiya, un beso solo eso necesitaba para sentirse bien, completa, feliz, lentamente fue rodeando su cuello alzándose de puntillas ya que estar descalza y en la arena no le ayudaba mucho a sentir sus labios a plenitud.

La abrazo aún más hasta levantarla del suelo, besándola con profundidad su corazón latía, con fuerza como si quisiera salir de su pecho.

Ahora lo compensaría por completo, porque sentía que debía hacerlo, y sin duda lo merecía, lo abrazo más a ella feliz.

-¡Serena! -grito Rei al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-

Se separo de sus labios bajándola- Creo que nos han descubierto bombón...

-Sí, pero no importa porque yo quiero estar contigo... -dijo soltándolo lentamente para voltear a ver a sus amigas que se acercaban-

Amy dio unos pasos a un lado, dejando avanzar a sus amigas. 

-No es justo Serena –Dijo Mina haciendo un puchero-

-¿No es justo que Mina?, yo en verdad puedo explicar esto...

-Pero... ¿por qué? -murmuró Lita aun atónita-

-No hay nada que explicar... -dijo Rei molesta dándose media vuelta para volver hacía la pequeña plaza donde había sido el concierto- 

-Pero... chicas yo... por favor dejen que les explique... -Dijo Serena con intención de seguir a Rei-

-Yo quiero saber lo que pasa –Mina se acercó a su amiga- chicas por favor

-Serena... dile todo a Mina –Amy sonrió para animarla- vamos Lita -jalo la mano de su amiga para alejarse-

-Habla con ellas bombón... estaré con Rini -señalo a la pequeña-

-Está bien... -le sonrió sutil acariciando su mejilla- te quiero... -murmuró conteniéndose las ganas de robarle un beso, pero dadas las circunstancias se contuvo- vamos Mina... -camino con ella hacía un extremo donde estaba solo-

La siguió a pasos lentos- ¿Que sucede Serena?

Suspiró profundamente deteniéndose a un par de pasos de ella- Me enamore de Seiya... eso es lo que sucede, no sé cómo, no sé por qué, solo sé que me enamore de él incluso más de lo que pude haberme enamorado de Darien...

-Pero ¿y Darien? le hemos visto deprimido... ¿qué sucedió?, hace tiempo que no compartes tiempo con nosotras

-Mina, sé que he estado muy distante de ustedes, pero es que... yo... he tenido sueños, sueños que no comprendía y tal parece que Darien también...

-¿Que sueños Serena?, dímelo -se sentó sobre la arena observando el mar, mientras la brisa jugaba con el cabello de ambas-

Se sentó junto a ellas observando a lo lejos a Seiya jugar con Rini- Son sueños donde él está presente... al principio yo no comprendía que tenía que ver, pensé que era solo porque mi cabeza mezclaba el milenio de plata con el presente, pero no Mina no es así... Seiya, él era mi guardián protector...

-¿El milenio de plata?, ¿tu protector?, pero... explícate no entiendo

-La Reina me visito en una visión... y comprendí muchas cosas, Seiya es alguien a quien conocí en el milenio de plata, en ese entonces él solo me cuidaba... era mi amigo, confidente... -cerro los ojos no pudiendo evitar sentirse triste al recordar lo que había visto- la Reina me dijo que cada princesa tenía un protector y él era el mío...

-¿En verdad?, ¿eso quiere decir que nosotras también tenemos un protector?

-Sí, lo tienen, pero no se quien sea... -suspiró profundamente- pero Seiya, bueno en ese entonces Fighter no solo me quería por ser mi protector, él realmente me amaba...

-Pero ¿y el príncipe Endimión?, él también te amaba... lo vimos todas

-Sí, pero hubo fragmentos de la historia que no vimos porque la Reina lo creyó mejor así, porque yo no debí conocer la historia que tenía con él...

-¿Pero por qué?, si él era tu protector lo más normal es que lo recordaras... incluso más que al propio príncipe ¿no?

-Sí, yo también lo hubiera imaginado, pero era porque la Reina no quería que él sufriera por un amor no correspondido, porque yo entonces no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por mí, y lo hice sufrir al enamorarme de Endimión...

Volvió su mirada hacía el chico- Debo admitir que es mucho más apuesto que Darien... pero dime... olvidando un poco lo sucedido en el milenio... ¿qué paso exactamente con Darien?

-Eso... es fácil, termino conmigo porque pensó que me hacía un bien al alejarme de él, porque temía que algo malo me sucediera y en ese transcurso conocía a Seiya...

-Pero ¿por qué no nos habías dicho nada Serena?, te vimos deprimida pero no sabíamos bien a bien la razón...

-Sí, fue por eso... -se abrazó las piernas observando el mar- llore por Darien, la única que estuvo conmigo fue Luna, no quise contarles nada porque no quería preocuparlas, pero Seiya, él también estuvo conmigo, apoyándome, ayudándome a salir de esa depresión en la que comenzaba a caer...

-Entiendo -se abrazó las piernas- es que no somos suficientemente buenas...

-¿De qué hablas? -volteo a verla-

-Que de nada sirve que seamos amigas... -sus ojos se tornaron llorosos-

-No Mina, no es eso... -dijo tomando su mano inmediatamente- es solo que no quería preocuparlas, además yo... me sentía realmente tonta

-Entonces de que sirve que seamos amigas Serena -comenzó a llorar aun mas- si no acudes a nosotras cuando más nos necesitas... no solo somos Sailor Scouts... también somos amigas... me preocupa mas no saber lo que le ocurre a una de mis mejores amigas... me preocupa que te apoyes en alguien que no tiene mucho que conoces...

-Perdóname Mina, no fue nunca mi intención pero compréndeme un poco, todo fue tan confuso... yo... no sabía que hacer...

-Te comprendo... pero no te perdono que no hayas acudido a nosotras que somos tus amigas... o dime que somos para ti -se puso de pie- ¿solo tus compañeras de batalla?, dímelo Serena -seco sus lágrimas- porque al menos yo si habría acudido a ti

-Mina... -se puso de pie- por favor no pienses eso, yo realmente quería contarles, pero es que todo fue tan confuso, Darien terminando conmigo, la presencia de Rini, no saber realmente que está pasando, Seiya que me mostro algo que no conocía y de pronto enterarme que había sido mi protector, sin mencionar que estoy tratando de mejorar en la escuela... lo siento, por favor perdóname...

-Precisamente por eso somos amigas... para apoyarnos, escucharnos... quizás habrá veces que no estemos de acuerdo... que peleemos o que no sepamos entenderlo... pero todo este tiempo juntas me ha enseñado muchas cosas... porque antes de ustedes no era lo que soy ahora, prometimos esforzarnos para mejorar y no es justo que quieras hacerlo por tu cuenta tu sola, que quieras llevar todo el peso sobre tu espalda

La soltó lentamente con lágrimas en los ojos- Lo lamento Mina, no fue mi intención yo... no fue fácil todo esto... y... yo... lo siento...

-Apoyare cualquier decisión que tomes... -se dio media vuelta-

-Mina por favor... -corrió tras ella tomándola de la mano- por favor, no… no quiero que te vayas enojada conmigo...

Se detuvo de golpe- Tendrás que hacer mucho para compensar tu falta...

-Mina... -murmuró observándola con tristeza- lo siento...

Respiro profundamente- Iniciando por una malteada de chocolate grande y un autógrafo personalizado de Seiya -sonrió ampliamente-

Lentamente sonrió y sin dudarlo la abrazo con fuerza tirándola al piso- Gracias Mina... es más lo conseguiré de Yaten...

-Serena -correspondió al abrazo de su amiga, tirada sobre la arena- no vuelvas alejarte de nosotras... ¿de acuerdo?

-No, no lo hare... -sonrió feliz de contar con el apoyo de su amiga- ven, te presentare formalmente con mi novio... -dijo poniéndose de pie sacudiéndose la arena-

-No espera Serena... considero prudente que hables con todos y cada una, en especial con Rei... parece ser la más afectada

-Mmm si tienes razón... solo una cosa... ¿nos vemos bien Seiya y yo?, me refiero a como novios...

Se quedó pensativa- Mmm si hacen bonita pareja... pero la pregunta es ¿en verdad quieres estar con él?, ¿no extrañas a Darien?, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Se quedó observando a Seiya que lucía divertido con Rini- Si, quiero estar con él, a Darien siempre lo apreciare, pero hoy me doy cuenta que realmente no lo amo...

-¿Entonces que es lo que sientes por él?

-Solo un cariño y nada más... porque las cosas con Seiya son diferentes, me anima, me apoya y me alienta a seguir con mis sueños, la primer buena calificación que tuve fue gracias a él...

-¿Él te ayudo estudiar?, ¿crees que me quiera ayudar a mi también?

Sonrió divertida- No lo creo, se queda dormido... yo sola estudie, porque no quería defraudarlo...

-¿En verdad? -se sorprendió mucho- bueno... -volvió la mirada hacía Lita la cual se acercaba junto con Amy-

-Creo que ahora tengo que hablar con ellas... -Suspiró observando a sus amigas- gracias Mina por apoyarme...

-Siempre te apoyaremos Serena... pero debes confiar en nosotras

-Lo sé, discúlpame... -sonrió sutil a su amiga- buen ahora iré con ella... -respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a Lita y Amy- hola...

-Hola... –Lita fijo su mirada en Mina la cual asintió con movimiento de cabeza-

-Yo... quiero disculparme con ustedes, hay cosas que no les he contado y creo que es el momento para hacerlo...

-Tengo mas o menos una idea lo que sucedió –Dijo Amy-

-Yo quiero saber... que... ¿te sucedió?, sé que terminaste con Darien pero no la razón... –Dijo Lita preocupada-

-Yo tampoco la sabia hasta hace unos días... parece que Darien ha tenido sueños donde algo malo pasa... según no quería lastimarme pero... creo que hizo lo contrario

Amy bajo la mirada- Aun así él aún se preocupa por ti...

-Sí, lo sé, pero... no se dio cuenta que con eso solo me alejo de él, pase días pensando que hice mal, porque me dejaba, y cada que trataba de hablar con él solo me ignoraba... llore por él y no le importo...

-Tienes razón en no querer volver con él... –Dijo Lita- alguien que te hace sufrir de esa manera no confía plenamente y por ende tampoco te ama como dice -presiono su puño- debiste haberlo dicho lo habría golpeado hasta que dijera sus razones y no habrías sufrido tanto

Sonrió sutilmente tomando su puño- No era necesario, hubo alguien que me apoyo todo este tiempo, que no me dejo sola y que confió plenamente en mi... -dirigió la mirada hacía Seiya- por él no me derrumbe por completo...

Observo al chico que jugaba con la niña- Rini parece confiar en él también...

-Sí, Rini lo quiere mucho y confía en él tanto o más que en mi... -sonrió sutil- lamento no haberles dicho nada, pero es que simplemente no comprendía que es lo que pasaba...

-Quizás no habríamos sido de mucha ayuda pero sin duda te habríamos escuchado... –Dijo Lita mirándola con tristeza- 

-Yo... perdóname Serena no pude ser capaz de acercarme más a ti... –Dijo Amy igualmente con tristeza-

Negó sonriendo sutil a sus amigas- No tienen que disculparse, lo que si me gustaría es que aceptaran esta decisión, porque yo lo quiero, sin darme cuenta me enamore de él y no quiero dejarlo...

-Mientras no dejes de sonreír... lo aceptare... tú has sido la única capaz de acercarse a mí, aun cuando todos me tenían miedo... a cada una nos has ayudado de distintas formas, eres muy especial para nosotras Serena

-Gracias Lita... -sonrió feliz abrazándola- lo siento mucho, de ahora en adelante les contare todo lo que me pase...

Correspondió a su abrazo- Estaremos siempre unidas Serena 

-Te apoyaremos y confiaremos en ti –dijo Amy sonriendo a sus amigas-

-Gracias chicas... -sonrió aún más al sentir el apoyo de sus amigas- creo que debería ir a buscar a Rei... ¿verdad? aunque me da un poco de miedo...

-Ella te quiere mucho... ustedes siempre se han llevado muy bien... y sé que ella confía en ti incluso más que nosotras mismas

-Si Amy, pero... su mirada me dio miedo...

-Animo Serena... veras que todo saldrá bien –Dijo Lita alentándola-

-Sí, gracias, bueno iré a buscarla... -respiró profundamente comenzando a caminar hacía la pequeña plaza-

Se encontraba sentada en una mesita bebiendo una limonada- Serena tonta... -murmuró-

-Rei... ¿podemos hablar? -pregunto deteniéndose a su espalda-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Explicarte lo que paso... -dijo caminando hasta detenerse a su lado-

-No tienes por qué darme explicaciones si no te las he pedido -se puso de pie un tanto molesta-

-Pero quiero hacerlo, porque eres mi amiga...

-Claro no parecía ser así hace algunos días

-Rei por favor, yo lo siento mucho... -dijo observándola- todo lo que está pasando me confunde, aún sigo confundida y debí decírselos pero, no quería preocuparlas...

-¿Y no pensaste que no saber lo que te ocurría podría preocuparnos más?

-De verdad lo lamento... sé que no tengo disculpa, debí contarles lo que pasaba, pero las cosas ocurrieron de una forma que aun yo misma no logro entender…

-No… pero bien que lo disfrutas mientras que Darien sufre por ti...

-¿Qué? -aquello la sorprendió- ¿y tú crees que yo no sufrí por Darien?, he llorado noches enteras pensando en porque me dejo... si sufre es porque así lo quiso él, yo no hice nada...

-Si lo ibas a dejar… -comenzó a llorar- mejor no te hubieras acercado a él... yo lo deje por tu felicidad... por ti

Se quedó callada, observándola- Entiendo... -dio un paso atrás- lo único que te importa es lo que él sufre ¿verdad?, pues te informo, yo no lo deje, fue él quien lo hizo supuestamente por mi bien, pero si tanto sufre entonces ve con él...

Presiono sus puños, desviando su mirada- Aunque vaya... jamás me vera como te ve a ti... por más que me esfuerce... jamás seré alguien más en su vida, él solo te quiere a ti

-Y tú a él ¿verdad? -sus ojos se tornaron llorosos sin dejar de ver a su amiga-

-Ya no importa...

Respiró profundamente- Lo siento Rei, no sabía y aun así yo no podía hacer nada... lamento que lo hayas dejado por mi causa, por mi felicidad...

-Estaba segura... que si persistía algún día correspondería a mis sentimientos... pero para él siempre fue más importante Sailor Moon... siempre aparecía para salvarte a ti...para protegerte...

Quiso abrazarla, pero no se atrevió, después de todo en ese instante no eran amigas, solo eran dos chicas que en su momento estuvieron enamoradas del mismo chico- Lo siento Rei...

-No te disculpes... no, no necesito que te disculpes... después de todo no me concierne -comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella-

-Rei... -dijo antes de que se alejara por completo- aun tienes una oportunidad, ya que él siempre busco a Sailor Moon, a la princesa, quizá deberías preguntarte si de verdad llego a querer a Serena Tsukino... -se dio la media vuelta para regresar a la playa, esa había sido la peor conversación que pudo tener con alguien a quien apreciaba, una de sus mejores amigas-

-Serena tonta... -volvió la mirada al verla alejarse hacía la playa, no podía dejar de derramar lágrimas, se sentía confundida, ella era su mejor amiga... siempre lo había sido, pero sin embargo se habían enamorado del mismo hombre, y eso la hacía sentirse aún peor-

Aunque todo lo platicado con su amiga, le dolía, se había dicho que no les contaría a sus amigas el verdadero motivo de porque no pudo reconciliarse con Rei, vio la playa por un lado Amy, Lita y Mina platicaban animadas y por el otro Seiya jugando con Rini, si, estaba haciendo lo correcto, camino hacía donde estaban las chicas que ahora volteaban a ver al que era su novio, supuso que era porque hablaban de él.

Alrededor aparecieron burbujas oscuras dejando ver no a cuatro o cinco esqueletos esta vez eran poco más de cincuenta, los cuales comenzaron a rodear a Seiya y a la pequeña- Pero que... -de inmediato cargo a Rini entre sus brazos, los esqueletos se lanzaban contra él sin importa que pudiesen dañar a la pequeña, ya que al parecer su misión era terminar con ambos-

-¡Seiya, Rini! -grito Serena al ver que eran atacados al tiempo que algunos esqueletos más corrían hacía ellas para atacarlas-

-Chicas... transformación –Grito Mina al tiempo que saco su pluma, los esqueletos se acercaban a gran velocidad hacía ellas dispuestos a no darles oportunidad alguna-

-Vaya que tenemos aquí... Fighter y la pequeña Dama... -dijo materializándose un hombre frente a él, siendo rodeados por los esqueletos-

-Quien... ¿quién eres tú? -retrocedió entrando en el agua sin soltar a Rini-

-Príncipe Zafiro para ti... -dijo sonriendo divertido- me dijeron que Fighter en esta época era poca cosa y estoy viendo que es así... pero bueno no creo que algún día llegues a madurar...

-Rini... quédate junto a mi -retrocedió un poco más, saco su transformador- "Poder de lucha estelar"

Zafiro se quedó observando como aquel chico de pronto se transformaba en una ¿Sailor?- No puedo creerlo... ni siquiera has despertado como el famoso guerrero... -comenzó a reír- ni siquiera eres un verdadero oponente...

-De que estas hablando -frunció el ceño molesto- te demostrare quien soy yo "laser de estrella fugaz"

Desenfundo justo a tiempo su espada para poder escudarse con ella y evitar que aquel ataque le afectara- Lo dicho, no eres oponente... -hizo un gesto de aburrimiento- definitivamente esto será mas fácil, primero te eliminare y en seguida me llevare a esa niña... ¿no estas feliz "pequeña dama"? -pregunto con ironía- volverás con tu padre que está preocupado por ti...

-No, yo no quiero -estaba sorprendida al ver a su amigo convertido en mujer, pero aun así se aferró a su pierna abrazándose a ella- mi papá solo quiere encerrarme 

-Sobre mi cadáver te llevaras a esta niña

-Tú lo has dicho... sobre tu cadáver... Fighter... -tomo posición de pelea con la espada señalándolo- eliminándote se acabara todo, mi Rey estará tranquilo...

Se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, a sus espaldas tenía el mar y de frente a Zafiro y los esqueletos, se preparaba para defenderse, de prontos dos ataques intervinieron era sus hermanos que habían acudido en su ayuda.

Había dado un salto hacía atrás cubriéndose con los esqueletos que cayeron para en seguida regenerarse rápidamente- Ah no puede ser... ¿en serio son ustedes?, esto verdaderamente es ridículo... -dijo con un tono que reflejaba burla-

-¿De qué demonios está hablando este sujeto? –Healer salto junto con Maker colocándose cada una al lado de Fighter-

-¿No tienen idea de nada verdad? -se puso de pie caminando hacía esas Sailors- bueno creo que definitivamente mi Rey estará mas que complacido que me deshaga de ustedes tres ahora...

-No será tan fácil vencernos –dijo Fighter con firmeza- aún tenemos una misión que cumplir -volvió atacar a su oponente-

-"Tengo que llegar hasta ellas" -se dijo mentalmente Sailor Moon viendo de lejos como aquel hombre atacaba a las Sailors, era la primera vez que las veía juntas y era en cierta forma extraño- tenemos que hacer algo... -dijo a sus compañeras-

-Usemos el agua a nuestro favor... Júpiter... Mercury -las tres atacaron al mismo tiempo creando un pequeño espacio para Sailor Moon-

No perdió tiempo comenzó a correr hacía donde estaban las Sailors exteriores y la pequeña Rini que veía no tardaba en comenzar a llorar- ¡Fighter! -grito al ver que aquel hombre estaba a punto de golpearlo con la espada-

Había sujetado la espada de aquel hombre con sus manos, conteniéndolo, para que no se acercaran a la niña, sus hermanas de un momento a otro habían sido rodeados por esqueletos- Necesito más poder... -murmuraba con desesperación-

Observo como la Fighter comenzaba a ser derribado por aquel extraño hombre y como la pequeña Rini era sujetada por un par de esqueletos y por el otro lado sus amigas no podían quitarse de encima a aquellos seres extraños, se sentía impotente, temerosa de perder a cualquiera de ellos, el cristal de plata comenzó a brillar intensamente, ese era su deseo, poder proteger a cada ser vivo del universo, la imagen de la flor blanca que le entregara Fighter en el pasado, "su esperanza" todo formo el conjunto para que el símbolo de la luna resplandeciera en su frente y el cristal brillara aun mas tomándolo entre sus manos- ¡Por el poder del cristal lunar, transformación!

Los esqueletos al ver aquel brillo se lanzaron al ataque contra ella, sin embargo el fuego de marte se los impidió logrando así que ella completara la transformación.

Su traje había cambiado, sentía como una nueva energía emergiera de ella, abrió los ojos y contemplo la escena, más esqueletos se dirigían a ella, hacía sus amigas, hacía las demás Sailors, en su mano apareció un báculo- Por el halo de la princesa de la luna. ¡Transfórmate!

El brillo intenso del báculo cegó a todos pero a los esqueletos los desintegro de inmediato, para des fortuna de Zafiro el cual había logrado derribar a Fighter y estaba a punto de darle el golpe final.

Corrió hasta colocar el báculo justo a tiempo para que chocara contra él el filo de la espada de aquel hombre protegiendo con su cuerpo a Fighter- No dejare que le hagas daño...

-Bombón... gracias -le sonrió ligeramente, al instante antes de que Zafiro volviera atacar Healer y Maker atacaron junto con las Sailor, alejándolo de sus amigos-

-Subestimamos mucho a las Sailors de esta época, pero no por eso dejaremos que ganen... -dijo guardando su espada- volveré por esa niña y a destruirte a ti Fighter... -sin más comenzó a desaparecer dejándolos a todos confundidos-

Rini lloraba, dentro del agua estaba asustada.

-¿Por qué quieren destruirme?, no lo entiendo –Dijo Fighter que se sentó con dificultad-

Había quedado hincada, observo que todos estaban a salvo, el llanto de Rini comenzó a hacerse lejano, había usado demasiado su energía combinada con el cristal de plata, perdió su transformación al tiempo que igual perdía el conocimiento.

-Bombón -la sujeto entre sus brazos antes que cayera al agua- 

-Serena -se acercó llorosa hacía donde estaba- Serena es... ¿Sailor Moon?

Las chicas voltearon a verse entre ellas mientras, ahora Amy se acercaba a Rini- Si, ella es Sailor Moon... 

Tanto Helear y Maker se quedaron observando asombradas de aquella revelación.

-¿Tu eres Amy? -sonrió al reconocer por fin a cada una de las Sailors- chicas… -comenzó a llorar-

-Sera mejor llevar a Serena a otro lugar... -dijo Lita que se acercó para poder cargar a su amiga, todo era muy confuso y su deber como Sailors y amigas era cuidar de ella-

Fighter perdió su transformación, observando aquella Sailor, hasta ahora solo conocía a Mercury pero no a las demás.

-Si es mejor ir a un lugar más privado... vamos Rini –Mina extendió su mano a la niña-

Tomo su mano sintiéndose ahora mucho más segura, pues las Sailors que cuidaban a su mamá también lo hacían con ella- Si... Fighter... -extendió su mano hacía él-

Tomo la mano de la pequeña, fijando la mirada en sus hermanos.

Ambos habían perdido su transformación, no dijeron nada tan solo siguieron a los demás, ahora entendían menos lo que sucedía, y querían escuchar una explicación.

Todas hicieron lo mismo al perder su transformación, al no encontrar mejor lugar para refugiarse Taiki sugiero el hotel donde se estaban quedando la suite que les habían asignado era bastante amplia, habían recostado a Serena sobre una de las camas, todos estaban ansiosos por recibir una buena explicación de que lo que estaba sucediendo, Seiya animo a Rini para contarles todo, ahora se encontraba en el centro de la habitación buscando la mejor forma de explicar lo que sucedía.

-Yo... -dijo nerviosa sujetando la mano de su amigo Fighter- buscaba a Sailor Moon, porque es la única que puede despertar a mi mamá del sueño eterno...

-¿Y quién es tu mamá?, ¿y de qué forma puede ayudarte?

-Con el cristal de plata, ella puede despertarla... mi papá dijo que fue Fighter pero él sería incapaz de lastimarla... porque él nos cuida a las dos y a papá nunca le gusto...

-Pero si las cuido... ¿por qué no le agrada? -los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria, el rostro de aquel hombre y del que había sido novio de su bombón, comenzaron a taladrar en su mente, sacudió la cabeza- ¿será posible? -murmuró para sí mismo-

-No sé... -se encogió de hombros- mamá siempre me decía que Fighter me protegería, por eso confió en él y sé que nunca me lastimaría ni a mamá tampoco...

-¿Pero quien es tu mamá?, ¿y por qué dices que siempre la protegerá si no la conoce? –Dijo Taiki pensativo analizando toda la situación-

-Mi mamá si lo conocía y siempre confió en él... -Dijo con ojos llorosos- yo... vengo del futuro... 

-Seiya... -murmuró quejándose al intentar abrir los ojos- Rini...

-Bombón... -se acercó de inmediato a ella- ¿estás bien?

-¿Están bien? -pregunto encontrándose de inmediato con su rostro, subió la mano tan solo para cerciorarse que estaba ahí-

-Lo estamos gracias a ti -sonrió tomando su mano contra su mejilla-

-Rini... -murmuró buscándola con la mirada, aun se sentía débil-

Rini se acercó abrazándola- Serena...

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te hiciste daño? -pregunto correspondiendo a su abrazo-

-Estoy bien -sonrió acurrucándose junto a ella- 

-Serena... –Una voz se escuchó al abrirse la puerta-

-Rei... -murmuró observándola sin soltar a la niña-

-Yo... -bajo la mirada- perdóname...

Negó con una sutil sonrisa- No tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Eres mi mejor amiga... y... solo no quiero perderte... ninguna desea perderte Serena...

Sonrió a sus amigas- Lo siento chicas... yo las quiero mucho...

-Nosotras también Serena... te queremos y sin duda alguna te apoyaremos siempre... tu nos has apoyado a cada una, y de alguna u otra forma tu eres muy importante para nosotras

-Gracias Mina... -sonrió a sus amigas extendiendo la mano hacía Seiya- ahora quiero presentarles a mi novio, Seiya Kou...

-Mucho gusto chicas... no tenía el placer de conocerlas a todas... les presento a mis hermanos Taiki y Yaten Kou...

Yaten miro a aquellas chicas y en seguida a Seiya y aquella chiquilla- Tal parece que tú estás olvidando nuestra misión... pero yo no… nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer con ellas...

-No he olvidado nuestra misión... y no solo se trata de ellas Yaten... por si no te diste cuenta intentan eliminarme a mí y de paso a ustedes dos... no les había dicho pero esas cosas han estado apareciendo a cada momento con la intención de eliminarme

-¡Y todo tiene que ver con ellas! -dijo molesto señalando a Serena y Rini- antes de ellas nadie te quería lastimar...

Se puso de pie, con firmeza- No importa lo que suceda, yo voy a protegerlas -un brillo comenzó emanar de su interior, cambiando su atuendo por el atuendo del guerrero que siempre había sido- ese hombre nos conoce, y parece ser somos un estorbo...

-¿Que...? -se quedó con las palabras sin poder articularlas, ante sus ojos su hermano había sufrido un cambio algo que nunca se imaginó- ¿que... es eso? 

-Seiya... -murmuró Serena observando el recuerdo de aquel que la protegía en el milenio de plata se hizo presente- 

-Fighter... -dijo Rini soltándose de Serena para correr y abrazar a su amigo que ahora si era tal cual lo recordaba-

Sonrió abrazándola- ¿Este soy yo en el futuro?

-Si... -dijo feliz abrazándolo con fuerza- ahora si eres el Fighter que conocí...

La abrazo más hacía él- No sé si están conmigo o no… pero hare lo que sea necesario... -volvió la mirada hacía Serena- por proteger a la luna siempre...

Sonrió sutilmente extendiendo la mano hacía él- Solo debes protegerme a mí, a Serena Tsukino...

-Serena Tsukino, o la princesa de la luna siempre serás solo tu -tomo su mano- a quien protegeré, porque ese es mi deseo...

-No entiendo nada... ¿cómo sabe que eres la princesa de la luna? -pregunto Lita-

-Ay es que él era el guardián de nuestra princesa, digamos su protector, oye yo también quiero uno –dijo Mina que se acercó a Yaten- ¿te convertirías en mi guardián?

-Eso es ridículo... -dijo molesto- has traicionado a nuestra princesa por esa chiquilla... -se dio la vuelta para salir de aquella habitación, él tampoco entendía nada, pero no dejaría que todo eso lo afectara a tal grado de olvidar su verdadera misión en ese planeta-

-Mis estrellas fugaces... -se escuchó una voz en la habitación-

-¿Princesa? -se detuvo al escuchar aquella voz-

-Si... soy yo -pequeñas mariposas entraron en la habitación, formando un holograma-

-Princesa... -de inmediato se inclinó haciendo una reverencia al igual que Taiki- ¿por qué nos abandonó?

Seiya hizo lo mismo junto con sus hermanos- ¿Se encuentra bien princesa?

-Has despertado Fighter... Princesa Serenity que gusto volver a verla -se inclinó ante ella sonriendo-

-¿Yo? -murmuró desconcertada asintiendo, ella no figuraba en sus recuerdos- ¿me conoce?

-Desde que naciste princesa -se acero a ella- la reina era mi mejor amiga

-¿Su amiga? -murmuró confundida- pero... ¿cómo es que me conoce?

-Sería imposible no reconocer a mi ahijada

La miro aun mas sorprendida, y no solo ella todos los presentes- Pero... ¿cómo dijo?

-Cuando naciste me pidió que fuera tu madrina... la reina era como mi hermana... ella siempre deseo que fueras feliz princesa...

-Mi madre... -murmuró- yo lo fui... o eso creo... ¿no es así?

-Si princesa... -suspiro volviendo la mirada a los chicos- mis queridas estrellas... les quiero pedir que ayuden a la princesa Serenity... ella los necesita más que yo

-Pero princesa... -dijo Yaten incorporándose- nosotros hemos venido a buscarla a usted a nadie más...

Se acerco a Yaten sonriendo- Lo sé y se los agradezco... pero no deben preocuparse por mí... estoy a salvo además no siempre fueron leales a mi

Aquello lo sorprendió- No princesa... eso es imposible...

-Fighter no es la única estrella guardián del sistema solar... y como tal su deber es proteger este sistema...

-¿Eso que significa Princesa? -pregunto Taiki acercándose-

-Si dejan que este sistema caiga bajo la destrucción del caos... habremos perdido todo... si antes fueron estrellas protectoras y su deseo es proteger lo que más quieren así debe ser... desde este momento los dejo en libertar y les regreso su promesa de lealtad

-No Princesa... no puede ser cierto, nuestra lealtad esta con usted... -dijo Yaten arrodillándose ante ella- la hemos venido buscando... 

-¿Entonces ellos también fueron protectores de alguna de las princesas de los planetas? -pregunto Serena sentándose a la orilla de la cama-

-Helear... si en verdad deseas ser leal entonces... debes aceptar la misión que les estoy dando... quédense con las Sailor scouts y ayúdenlas en todo lo que sea posible... ustedes conocen a nuestro enemigo, pero... el enemigo que ellas tienen ahora es muy peligroso... no lo conozco pero puedo sentirlo...

-Princesa... ¿acaso la vida de la Princesa de la Luna corre peligro? -pregunto Rei que se había mantenido al margen igual que todas las demás-

-No precisamente su vida princesa Mars... pero si algo mucho más importante

-¿Algo más importante? -pregunto preocupada Amy- ¿qué eso que debemos cuidar?

-La esperanza... eso es lo que deben cuidar princesa Mercury -se acercó a ella- sin esperanza no habrá nada...

-¿La esperanza? -pregunto Serena- Princesa, por favor, díganos... ¿qué debemos hacer?, ¿cómo debemos proteger la esperanza?

-No dejando de creer... no dejando sus sueños de lado...

-Princesa... si nos libera de nuestra promesa, ¿qué haremos a nuestro regreso a nuestro planeta?

-pregunto Taiki-

-Saben que pueden ir y venir a donde quieran... tienen el poder de hacerlo Maker... así que ustedes decidirán que hacer...

-¿Y que pasara con Seiya? -Serena se había levantado hasta acercarse a su novio al cual tomo del brazo-

-Como dije... a partir de ahora mis queridas estrellas decidirán que hacer... aunque sé que cuando llegue el momento pelearan... no por protegerme a mí... si no la galaxia entera... entonces contaran conmigo para ayudarles en su batalla

-Entonces debemos entender que ahora nuestra misión es otra... debemos ayudarlas a ellas...

-comento Yaten no muy feliz de aceptar eso-

-Así es Healer... -sonrió a su gruñona estrella- sé que para ti significa mucho... pero dime ¿qué es lo que quieres proteger?

-Yo solo quería encontrarla princesa... -dijo observándola- solo eso…

-¿Y después de encontrarme que pensabas hacer? por qué si solo eso deseabas ahora estoy aquí

-Yo... -murmuró apenado- lo siento princesa... disculpe mi insolencia... -se inclinó ante ella-

-Piénsalo y decide que harás... lo mismo tu Maker... creo que a ti ya no hace falta preguntarte ¿no es así Fighter? -sonrió al ver a susodicho, el cual asintió con un movimiento de cabeza-

-Gracias Princesa... -dijo Serena sonriendo sutilmente- haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para proteger la esperanza...

-Para protegerla hay que creer en ella... si no creen será imposible protegerla... ahora les deseo lo mejor en esta misión que van a emprender

-Princesa... una última cosa... ¿este enemigo que enfrentaremos por qué quiere desaparecer a Fighter? -pregunto Serena preocupada-

Desvió su mirada- No lo sé... solo sé que no es un enemigo del cual haya que fiarse... tengan cuidado...

-Gracias por ayudarnos Princesa... -Dijo Serena mirándola con gratitud haciendo una reverencia-

-Sé que sabrás cuidar de mis estrellas princesa... y de la esperanza de todos -se inclinó- nos veremos en un futuro

-Estamos a su servicio Princesa... -dijo Yaten haciendo una reverencia para ella- 

-Los cuidare princesa… -dijo Serena sonriendo sutilmente pues aún se sentía débil-

-Hasta pronto -sonrió, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta quedar nuevamente solo las mariposas-

-¿Que es la esperanza? -murmuró Serena sosteniéndose de Seiya, no entendía nada, ¿quién era su enemigo?-

La abrazo con cariño- El nunca dejar de creer... aun cuando aquello en lo que sueñas parezca un imposible... en buscar la luz aun en el lugar más oscuro

-Creo que lo mejor será dejar descansar a Serena y a... Rini... -volteo Amy hacía la cama viendo a la pequeña dormida, sonriendo sutilmente, lo cual le recordó vagamente a su amiga cuando se dormía en los momentos para importantes-

-Si ha sido un día lleno de emociones... –Dijo Mina bostezando-

-Hemos solicitado dos habitaciones más, nosotros nos quedaremos en otra, aquí se pueden quedar Serena y Rini, chicas puedes ocupar la que está frente a esta... -Dijo Taiki amablemente-

-Muchas gracias... son muy amables... -se puso de pie la chica castaña- me alegra conocerlos... y espero que podamos ser muy buenos amigos

-Pueden contar con nosotros… -dijo Taiki observando a Yaten que solo suspiro- será mejor descansar, fue un día muy pesado...

-Si es lo mejor, vamos chicas... descansemos, Serena necesita recuperar energía 

-Sera mejor que coma algo primero Mina... iré a buscarle algo de comer –Dijo Lita que se apresuró a salir-

-Gracias chicas... hasta mañana... Seiya... ¿te quedarías conmigo por favor?, bueno con Rini y conmigo...

-De ninguna manera, me quedare yo contigo y no quiero peros –Dijo Rei acercando a una silla sentándose-

-Pero... -hizo un puchero viendo a Seiya, se encogió de hombros y se alejó recostándose en la cama-

Seiya volvió a su atuendo normal- Si la señorita Rei me lo permite también me gustaría quedarme un poco...

-Mmm -hizo una mueca cruzándose de brazos- solo un momento...

-Muchas gracias -jalo una silla, los demás salieron de la habitación para dejarlos descansar-

-Mmm bueno, supongo que quiere un momento a solas... -se puso de pie- esperare afuera a Lita que llegue con la comida...

-Prometo portarme bien...

-Más te vale... -dijo Rei poniéndose de pie no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia para Serena- 

A lo que ella se encogió de hombros mientras acomodaba a Rini y la cubría con la sabana- Pobre debieron ser muchas emociones para ella...

-Si... demasiadas emociones -se acercó a ella observando a la pequeña dormir-

-¿Ocurre algo? -acomodo la almohada para que quedara mejor recostada-

-No… bueno... es solo que hoy han ocurrido demasiadas cosas... aunque quizás no solo hoy si no en los últimos días... yo...

Volteo a verlo esperando a que continuara- ¿Qué te pasa Seiya?

-Es que yo... tuve... sueños... o recuerdos... y lo que la princesa dijo tan solo lo confirmo...

Se sentó en la cama recargándose en la cabecera, un temor la invadió oculto sus manos bajo la sabana- Tú eras mi protector, te enamoraste de mí y yo... me enamore del príncipe de la tierra ¿no es eso?

-Si... es eso... tú... ¿también?

Asintió sin atreverse a verlo- Mi madre, digo la Reina me lo mostro todo... moriste sin que yo supiera lo que sentías por mí en ese momento...

-Si... así fue y volvería hacerlo una y mil veces mas

-Seiya... yo... no quiero que nos pase como a Darien y a mí... tengo miedo de que lo que sientes por mi sea solo el recuerdo del pasado...

-No tengas miedo... lo que siento es puro y comencé a sentirlo antes de saber que teníamos un lazo... además -sonrió observando el techo- esta vez mi princesa se fijó en mí, y me quiere por ser yo... así como yo a ti, por ser solo tu... la voz que escuche en mi cabeza cuando empecé a tener estos recuerdos, me dijo que buscara dentro de mí, que te protegiera solo si ese era mi deseo

-Vi a Darien... -dijo subiendo la mirada para verlo- me explico porque termino conmigo...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-Me dijo que tuvo sueños extraños donde algo malo ocurría el día de nuestra boda... -Dijo mirándolo con expectación- que por eso prefirió alejarse de mi antes de que algo malo me sucediera...

Su semblante se puso un tanto serio- ¿Te dejo por protegerte?

Asintió tomando rápidamente su mano- Pero le dije que yo ya no podía estar con él, porque te quiero a ti, porque me enamore de ti... no importa porque razón lo hizo, eso solo sirvió para darme cuenta de que no me tiene la confianza que tu si...

-Serena... -tomo su rostro acariciándolo- el ultimo recuerdo que tuve fue el de mi propia muerte... y recuerdo que para protegerte tuve que alejarme de ti para que estuvieras a salvo... con seguridad puedo decir que él también te ama... pero también... que no te conoce lo suficiente

-Pero yo no quiero que me protejan de esa forma, sé que no soy muy inteligente, que soy despistada pero, puedo entender las cosas, pude entender que tú también formas parte de mi vida como princesa y lo acepto lo que no volvería a aceptar es que solo me quisieran por eso y no por lo que soy ahora...

-Bombón... -tomo su rostro con suavidad- sé que no es casualidad que este aquí... pero quiero que entiendas que nadie me obliga... que no me siento atado a ti por ese pasado... o por que hayas sido la princesa -acaricio su mejilla con suavidad- quiero que veas lo que hay en mi corazón

Se quedó callada, observando esos ojos que tanto le fascinaban, meditando lo que le había dicho, recordando los momentos a su lado, desde el primer instante que lo conoció y aquel primer beso que se habían dado- Te quiero Seiya... tanto como tú a mí...

Sonrió acercándose a sus labios rozándolos- Lo ves... el pasado no me ha dado la felicidad que ahora tú me das... además... ya sea en el pasado presente o futuro... sé que mi corazón te buscara siempre a ti y que sin importar que pase te amare eternamente...

-¿Aunque a veces me enamore de alguien más? -pregunto acariciando su mejilla-

-Aunque te enamores de alguien más, si es la decisión de tu corazón y te hará feliz -se quedó un tanto pensativo- aunque... siempre luchare para hacer que te enamores de mí

Sonrió sutil- Así como ahora que me enamoraste y me hiciste conocer algo nuevo...

-Exactamente... ten por seguro que siempre buscare la forma para enamorarte, no me rindo tan fácilmente -la abrazo hacía él con cariño-

Aspiró profundamente su aroma, era una mezcla entre cítricos y flores, aunque había algo más, algo que no pudo identificar, cerró los ojos relajándose entre sus brazos, ese había sido un día por demás pesado pero no quería dejarlo ir- Seiya... te quiero, confió en ti, porque además eres mi amigo, pero ahora podrías ser mi novio...

-Ahora no podría... porque ya soy tu novio y no pienses que dejare ir esta oportunidad

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me librare de ti verdad?

-No... no te vas a librar de mi... si él en verdad quiere conquistarte y hacer que vuelvas a su lado... ten por seguro que no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente no esta vez -la abrazo aun mas acariciando sus hombros-

-Estoy segura que no... -se separó un poco tan solo para ver su rostro- ahora... ¿quieres besarme ya?

-Claro que quiero hacerlo mi dulce bombón -correspondiendo a su cálida sonrisa se acercó a ella, hasta unir sus labios a los de ella, besándola con todo el amor que por ella sentía, amor que no ocultaría jamás-

Sonrió entre sus labios correspondiéndolo lentamente, estaba feliz, pero a la vez ella misma se desconocía, decía cosas que no imagino diría, actuaba por impulso, y todo por él, no cabía duda se había enamorado perdidamente de Seiya Kou.

Acaricio su mejilla con ternura, mientras disfrutaba de ese beso tan cálido, lentamente se separó al escuchar voces a fuera- Es hora que descanses y comas

-¿Te vas a ir? -pregunto sonriéndole-

-También necesito descansar... no he dormido muy bien últimamente, y tus amigas no creo que me dejen dormir a tu lado

-Deberían, además no sería la primera vez que dormimos juntos en una habitación...

-Si pero ellas no lo saben... ese es nuestro secreto -guiño un ojo-

-Está bien... -hizo un puchero- prométeme que vendrás por la mañana

-Vendré por la mañana a verte... bueno a verlas -sonrió al ver a la pequeña dormir- se ve tan tierna cuando duerme...

-Si... -se separó para voltear a ver a la niña- ¿crees que de verdad podamos ayudarla?

-Si vino a buscarnos es porque así debe ser... mmm -se quedó pensativo- ¿tú crees que siga siendo igual de guapo en el futuro?

Volteo a verlo en una mezcla de desconcierto y burla- ¿Crees que en el futuro tu y yo estemos juntos?

Su semblante cambio un poco- No lo sé... sabes... tengo miedo

-¿Por qué? -pregunto tomando su mano-

-Es algo muy incierto... Rini me dijo que Sailor Moon no existe en su época y eso me causa terror...

-¿Sailor Moon ya no existe? -pregunto preocupada- ¿entonces yo... no existiré?

-Dijo que había sido necesario... bombón... sin importar lo que veamos... sin importar que pase... no me quiero apartar de ti y quiero pensar en este presente en el cual puedo estar a tu lado

-Bueno quizá... Sailor Moon no existe pero yo... Serena si... -dijo con lágrimas, pensar en que ya no estaría, que quizá él si le asustaba-

-No llores mi bombón -seco sus lágrimas con ternura- sea lo que sea que veamos, estaré contigo

-Es que tu si estarás... esteras sin mí... quizá incluso estés con alguien más...

-Quizás en el futuro sea de esa forma no lo sé... tampoco me importa... solo quiero que entiendas que me importa lo que ahora estamos viviendo... que ayudaremos a Rini salvar a su madre con el cristal de plata y volveremos a seguir nuestra vida y a disfrutar cada instante sin pensar en el mañana

Asintió abrazándolo, la sola idea de desaparecer le aterraba- Si, lo siento, yo... quiero estar contigo...

-Perdóname, no quería decírtelo, pero siento que es lo correcto -la abrazo con fuerza hacía él- 

Rei abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos- No permitiré que Sailor Moon desaparezca...

-Rei... -se había separado de Seiya al abrirse la puerta- eso no pasara…

-No pasara... -se acercó a ella- si te vas no te lo perdonare jamás Serena tonta

-Rei... -murmuró con los ojos llorosos-

-Así que no me importa lo que tengas que hacer... no quiero que te vayas de nuestro lado entendido y ahora come -coloco la charola de comida sobre la mesita- o me enojare mucho

Asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Yo tampoco quiero dejarlas...

-Entonces juntos lucharemos para que eso no suceda, por ahora es mejor descansar -rozo sus labios-

-Gracias Seiya... -murmuró dándole a entender que había sido bueno saber que ya no estaría en el futuro- aprovechare cada instante con ustedes...

-Eso debe ser... aprovechar cada instante y ahora aprovecha y disfruta la comida, necesitaras toda tu energía

Asintió tomando el plato de comida para comenzar a probarlo, por primera vez no sentía hambre solo ganas de llorar pero ya no era una niña era una chica que comenzaba a crecer.

-Cuídala -se dirigió a la pelinegra- por favor...

-Seiya... te quiero... hasta mañana... -dijo tratando de sonreírle-

-Yo también Serena... te amo -beso su frente, se sentía triste pero sabía que debía decírselo antes de ir al futuro-

Se quedó sin palabras, había sido una hermosa forma de decirle lo que sentía por ella, y quizá debía estar feliz, pero también estaba triste porque quizá en un futuro ella no podría estar a su lado- "Una estrella siempre será una estrella" ¿eso es lo que significa verdad? -lo miró con tristeza- por eso es que tú y yo nunca podremos estar juntos...

Bajo su mirada triste- Luchare, por estar a tu lado... te demostrare que podemos estar juntos... iré contra mi propio destino, pero... no puedo luchar yo solo... ya lo intente ¿recuerdas?, necesito tu ayuda

Asintió acariciando su mejilla- Lucharemos por cambiar esa frase... te lo prometo...

Asintió con la cabeza- Descansa...

-Tú también descansa, hasta mañana... -dijo sonriéndole sutil, aunque en realidad moría por abrazarlo y consolarse, pero ambos estaban igual- te quiero...

Sonrió ligeramente, para enseguida salir de la habitación, dejando solas a las chicas.

-¿De verdad puedo cambiar esa frase? -pregunto observando la puerta cerrada-

-¿Que significa esa frase serena?

-Que en realidad él y yo no podremos estar juntos... -dijo abrazando sus piernas- él siempre será una estrella que me cuidara pero yo siempre seré la luna... una estrella nunca podrá estar al lado de la luna...

Se acerco a ella abrazándola- Pero en este momento tú no eres la luna y él no es una estrella... tan solo son Serena y Seiya...

-Tengo miedo Rei, miedo de perderlo...

-Lo quieres... mucho más que a Darien ¿verdad?

-Es algo distinto... quise a Darien y mucho, pero me di cuenta que no compartimos muchas cosas y con Seiya, es... siempre interesante, se divierte conmigo, me apoya, me cuida pero sobre todo me deja ser yo misma...

-Hace unas horas mencionaste algo sobre Sailor Moon... ¿me puedes explicar a qué te refieres?

-Nunca me he quejado sobre ser Sailor Moon, porque gracias a ello las conocí, a ustedes mis mejores amigas, y conocía a Darien, pero en realidad si yo fuera solo una chica normal, simple, torpe y despistada ¿crees que él se hubiera fijado en mí?

Guardo silencio- Ustedes ya se conocían antes de saber que eras Sailor Moon y la princesa... pero... no tenían una relación... de amor, sino más bien...

-De burla... -sonrió ligeramente- siempre se reía de mis malas calificaciones, pero en realidad nunca se interesó en mí

-No sé si en algún momento, esa extraña relación de pelea habría traspasado la línea al amor, ya que ni siquiera eran amigos...

-No lo sé, pero todo cambio cuando supimos quienes éramos en el paso, el lazo que nos unía... pero ¿y si nunca lo hubiéramos descubierto?

-Eso es algo que no sabemos... quizás esa extraña relación podo haber cambiado, o quizás pude seguir intentando conquistar su corazón...

-Quizás habría sido una lucha más limpia

-Lo siento Rei de verdad lo lamento, nunca pensé que lo que sentías por él fuera mucho más intenso...

-Me enamore de él desde la primera vez que lo vi... fue... como algo que flecho mi corazón...

-No lo imaginaba... -dijo con pena- lamento haberte hecho sufrir

-Tu no tenías idea Serena... cuando entendí que ustedes dos tenían un lazo el cual pensé jamás lograría romper, cuando pensé en que tan importante era para ti Tuxedo Mask... yo decidí renunciar a él... me conformaría con ver a mi mejor amiga y al hombre que amaba felices

-¿Por eso es que te molestaste cuando me viste con Seiya?

-Si... no podía entender por qué... pensé que solo era un disgusto o algo que los había hecho separar... sé cuánto tú quieres a Darien, que simplemente no creía que de la noche a la mañana lo hubieras olvidado

-No lo olvide, solo me di cuenta que no era amor...

-Entonces... si no es amor lo que sientes por él ¿qué es Serena?

-Solo un cariño, los restos de un amor que nunca se pudo realizar en el pasado... porque sé que la Princesa Serenity lo amaba y él a ella, pero todos cambiamos, ¿no es verdad?

-Si... no eres la misma princesa... del milenio de plata... ahora eres una chica atolondrada que de princesa no tiene nada -bromeo un poco-

Sonrió recargándose en ella- Darien sigue siendo el mismo príncipe serio, pero ahora me enamore de mi protector que no tiene nada de aquel hombre serio que era, ahora es arrogante...

La abrazo aun mas- Se ve que él te quiere... y nunca te había visto tan radiante... como esta tarde... creo que él supo ganarse tu corazón, ten en cuenta que tanto tu como él y como Darien no son los que eran antes...

-Te apoyare si eso te hará dichosa serena...

Sonrió ligeramente- Gracias Rei, ahora tu también deberás trabajar muy duro para que Darien se enamore de ti...

Desvió su mirada- ¿Tú crees que algún día pueda enamorarse de mí?

-Solo lo sabrás si lo intentas... -sonrió ligeramente bostezando- supongo que esa fue la filosofía de Seiya por eso no dejo nunca de coquetearme, así que puedes aplicarlo tu también...

-Lo intentare... gracias Serena, ahora debes descansar, gastaste mucha energía

-Si... por cierto, ¿tuve una nueva transformación?

-Si... y un nuevo poder

-Bueno supongo que algún día tenía que pasar... -sonrió ligeramente acomodándose aun lado de Rini- descansa Rei... y te quiero mucho...

-Yo también Serena... eres mi mejor amiga... y aun cuando nos conocimos gracias a Sailor Moon, agradezco tenerte como amiga...

Sonrió- Yo también Rei, las quiero mucho a todas...

X-X

Notas de autoras:

Bueno, queremos agradecerles que sigan leyendo esta historia, esperamos que les haya gustado, como vieron hasta la princesa Kakyu está de acuerdo en que las starlights ayuden a las scouts. Ahora esperemos a ver como lo harán y de qué manera ayudaran a la pequeña dama a despertar a su madre.

Muchas gracias por seguirnos acompañando, cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia será bien recibida, nos leemos pronto, abrazos y besos.

**Atentamente**

**Marina Acero y Marie Kim Winchester Kou**


End file.
